Working Women
by BornThisWay
Summary: They're sick and tired of being treated like sexual objects. When the boss goes to far, several Divas make up their mind to take him on and win back some respect. Lilian Garcia, Victoria, Melina, Nitro, Shane McMahon and more AUTHORS NOTE ON HIATUS
1. There is No Way Out

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy. This story will follow the general direction of Raw Diva action (or lack of Diva action) each week, but will differ in several respects.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me. This is in response to the lack of Lilian this week on Monday Night.

This isn't your typical Diva story. This is what I would actually like to see happen in the WWE, for the girls to be treated as equals and not just T & A. For God's sake, respect them as athletes and give them credible characters in the very least. I hate the way the current Women's Division is, I can think of myabe four female competitiors on both Smackdown! and Raw that should be there to compete. You'll find that the Diva's I take the piss out of in this story aren't among them. Any ideas, things you would like to see, put it in a review and it will be taken into consideration.

All feedback is greatly appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way you're going out there tonight."

"You can't stop me."

"I can, and I will. You don't do what we ask, you don't get to announce Raw tonight. I'm sorry Lilian, but that's the way things work around here," Shane McMahon replied gently. "You should know this by now; you've been here long enough."

Glaring at him she spun away, refusing to let him see the distress spread across her face. "Let me get this straight."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." He leant back against his desk, resting his weight on his hands as he stood before her."But let me tell you now Lilian, Justin will be announcing the show tonight. Nothing can change that." One look at her face made him sorry he'd spoken at all. Holding up his hands in surrender he chuckled slightly under his breath. "Okay, okay."

"I do everyone a favour by singing the anthem at No Way Out last night," she began slowly. "I go out of my way, fly across the country to help you out cos' some scrawny little Diva wannabe didn't show up, yes?"

"Yes … "

"And then I'm asked to participate in a Diva Talent Show, correct?"

"Yeah …"

"So, I do what your Dad asks and all is well, right? Right Shane?"

Sighing, Shane closed his eyes. Oh Lord. He knew what was coming. "Get to the point Garcia."

"The point? What's my point?" Eyes ablaze she turned on him, face contorted with anger and her fists shaking. "Shane, you know what my point is! How many times do we have to go over this??!!"

"Look, I know what this means to you Lilian," he broke in. "But there is only so much I can do …"

"Bullshit Shane!! That's total bullshit and you know it!! I'm being punished for not competing with the other Divas at No Way Out last night, aren't I?" Guiltily Shane tried to avert his eyes but there was no use. She was right, and they both knew it. "I knew it!" She exploded. "Just because I choose not to prance around in body paint, or appear on the cover of Playboy!! I'm sorry for actually having a real talent, and not wanting to be associated with those … those … cheap whores from ECW!!"

"Lilian!!"

"No, Shane! I've had it!! I'm not putting up with this anymore." Regarding him coolly she grabbed her bag and made to leave. "When I joined this company seven years ago, the so called 'Divas' actually carried some credibility in the locker room! Sure, we were simply tits and arse on stage but back then we were accepted as real people!! Now the guys, including your father, Shane, our own bloody boss, won't give us the time of day!! I'm just an object to them," she remarked bitterly, hot tears stinging her face. "Now I'm not even allowed to do my job, simply because I refuse to act like a fool. Well, excuse me for having some pride and self respect!"

"Lil …"

"Forget it Shane. You've never cared about us before, why start now? Vicky and Mel bust their asses out there every chance they get in that ring and this is what they get??!! I see Vicky isn't on the show tonight, is that because she refused to go in your little contest too?!"

"I'll have you know Melina actually wins the belt tonight …"

"Yeah, and it's about time," she groused. "We all know the only reason Mickie has had the belt for so damn long is because of Kenny pissing in Vince's damn back pocket! Screw this, I'm outta here."

Coming forward to stand before her now, he grasped her wrists and held them together. Defiantly, she tried to twist away but he had her pinned. "Lilian ... I'm your friend, but I'm also your boss. I'm asking you not to forget that, before you do something you regret."

Mustering all her anger together, she looked at him with smouldering eyes. Gritting her teeth, Lilian tried to control the fury that was rising within her. "Shane, women in this industry used to mean something," she muttered achingly. "Now we're just there to be ogled and humiliated."

Meeting her gaze for the first time he sucked in a big breath and held his head high.

"What are you trying to say?"

Gritting her teeth together, she spat out the only words she found fitting for her current predicament.

"This sucks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Trashley & Whorrie

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me. On that note – Jack Doan Hell.

Feedback is highly appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks so cheap!!!"

"Who?" Came the mumbled reply from across the locker room. A mass of red and brown curls popped through the neck of a gray hoodie, a frown across the face of the dark haired Diva. "I didn't know Assley was here tonight," Victoria joked sarcastically.

"As far as I know she's not," Lilian sighed loudly. "Thank God."

"Why are we hating on Trashley again?" Melina asked tiredly from the floor. "I mean, aside from the fact that the biggest achievement on her resume is winning the Ditz search and flaunting her boob job in Playboy?"

"We're not hating on Trashley," Raws blonde ring announcer cut in. "We're talking about how cheap Whorrie, oops, sorry Torrie, looks walking Carlito and Ric down to the ring."

"Ouch," Victoria laughed. "Power down Lilian."

"Why the temper novio?" Melina frowned from her split. "This isn't like you chica, you usually ... wait a second ... why aren't you out there doing your thing?" Easing herself up off the floor she shot a concerned look at Vicky. "Lil?"

"I mean, could she be wearing anything less? It looks like she took a lion cloth, covered it in sequins and wrapped it round her massive chest ..."

"Lilian?" Victoria's voice held a hint of worry. "Why aren't you out there?"

Flopping face down on the couch the petite Diva mumbled something incomprehensible into a pillow. "I'm not allowed out there."

"What?"

Sitting up, Lilian drew her knees to her chest. "I'm not allowed out there," she admitted shamefully. "Vince is punishing me for not participating in the Diva Talent Contest last night. I didn't get out there in my underwear last night and dance around like a dirty cage dancer at some gentleman's club. So, I can't announce this week."

Her friends jaws dropped. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was," Lilian said harshly. "Shane told me I wasn't going out there tonight, and I figured the rest of it out myself."

"But ... Lil, this is ridiculous!" Victoria answered. "I didn't go in it either and ... Oh ..." Anger began to brew in the eyes of the former Women's Champion as the truth dawned on her. "That's why I'm not on screen tonight ... "

"How come I get a title match then?" Both girls swiveled toward their friend, who now looked distressed in her leopard print ring attire. "I never participated in their little slut fest!"

"Because you deserve it Mel," Lilian smiled proudly, though her expression remained hell bent. "At least they've got that right."

"That's true," Vicky noted. "One of the benefits of being one of three girls who can actually wrestle on this roster means we have a good chance of keeping the title over here with one of us Mel."

"Lilian, you have to say something," Melina said softly, shrugging off Vicky's praise before coming over to kneel before her friend. "Shane can't get away with this."

"Its not Shane," the Diva in question shot back dryly. "It's Vince. You know how he is. Big boobs and no clothes equals ratings. I'm beginning to wish Kelly's butt would inch over a little more next time and take him out."

The trio fell silent as they watched Rob Van Dam get taken down by Edge on screen. There goes another total injustice Lilian thought to herself as she shook her head. You give this company the best years of your career and look how they repay you ...

"We've got to do something," Victoria fumed in frustration. "This isn't right."

"No it's not." Melina said firmly."But what do we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Girls, I don't know." Lilian muttered fiercely. "Mel, you go out and have your match. Vic, we've got to think of something ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathless but happy, Melina headed backstage, her new title upon her shoulder. To any bystander she looked ecstatic, but inside she felt like she had gone though a wringer. Melina was murderous. Justin had no place out there announcing her match, and by God, was she going to let everyone know about it. She was halfway to Shane's office when she stumbled upon three women, who in her opinion, had no right to walk these halls. It was only as she was about to fly around the corner that she screeched to a stop.

"Oh, Mickie, I'm so sorry you lost your title," Maria nodded emphatically.

"Yeah," Candice offered halfheartedly. "I was going to challenge you for it," she added, sticking her chest out a little. "But now Melina's got it," she said crinkling her nose.

"And she's mean," Maria pouted, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Her barely there dress was slipping precariously low as Raws newest Champion rounded the corner, absolutely seething.

"Oh boy," Melina simpered, imitating the ditzy brunette before her. "Don't you girls just hate it when people stand around talking about other people and pretending they know what they're talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Maria chimed in. "That's the worst!"

For a minute the Women's Champion stood dumbfounded as Maria's comments sank in. Shaking her head, she shook off her shock and began to rant."Don't you girls realise what they're doing to you?"

"What do you mean Melina?" Mickie said cuttingly. "All I know is I'll be getting that title back off you, sooner than later."

"Keep thinking that Mickie. I plan to retire later, rather than sooner. You can have your shot then.." Melina rolled her eyes as she surveyed the trio. "So, how was the Diva Talent Contest last night Candice?"

"It was okay I guess," she shrugged. "I would have rather been in a match, but ..."

"But the contest was great!!" Maria shouted, clapping her hands. "And Ashley won!!"

"It would be fantastic if you don't care how the hell they're treating you," Melina snapped. "Don't you girls see what they're doing to you?! You went out there wearing next to nothing and you're okay with that! They're exploiting you for your sexuality!! God girls, wake up to yourselves!"

"I don't mind going out there like that," Candice said slowly. "It's a living."

"It's a living?!" Melina shouted aghast. She couldn't believe their ignorance, or the way her best friends were being treated. This was not the reason she had entered the business."They treat you no better than a common stripper giving $1 lap dances! Don't you see?"

"They don't get it Mel." Victoria and Lilian appeared out of nowhere, startling the Diva's.

"They'd rather stand around here and be treated like objects," Lilian sneered. "They don't care about what people think of them."

"That's far from the truth," Mickie protested as Kenny stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

"Hey Micks ... you looked HOT out there tonight sweet thing."

The three women rolled their eyes at Mickie as they retreated, looks of utter disdain upon their faces. Lilian snorted and linked her arms with Mel and Vicky as they walked back to their locker room. "See what I mean?"

"Point well taken."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded on her door and she looked up from her paperwork momentarily. "Come in."

"You've got a situation out there."

Alarmed, she dropped her pen and went to move out of her seat. "What? Where?"

"No, no, nothing immediate. But you might want to keep an eye on your Diva's. There's dissension in the ranks."

"Who?"

"Lilian, Melina and Victoria."

"What's the problem?"

"They aren't happy. I'm not exactly sure why."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." She sighed and looked back at her work.

The Diva's could wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel, wait!" The girls stopped dead as they heard Johnny Nitro yelling in their direction from around the corner. "Evening Lilian, Victoria, how are you?"

Exchanging bemused glances Lilian and Vicky smiled and replied at once. "Hey Johnny, good and you?"

"And where is that beautiful girlfriend of mine?" he asked, his voice dropping slightly, full of pride. "I am so proud of you Mina."

Weary eyes looked back at him. "Thanks Johnny," she replied quietly. Moving to him she allowed him to hug her, but she didn't yield to his touch. Confused, he stepped back now and surveyed the trio. "Okay, what's up?"

"Long night."

"And it's about to get longer," Vicky said sympathetically. "'Tard alert Mel, twelve o'clock."

Lilian looked up to see Todd Grisham moving toward them and groaned. "Oh you're kidding."

"Melina, I need an interview," Todd said flippantly. "You and Johnny, now."

"Hey man," Johnny bit off. "You don't speak to her like that. No one does."

"Just doing my job."

"Your job doesn't involve treating Mel like she doesn't exist. You treat her with the same level of respect you give the guys in that locker room," Victoria said scathingly. "Asshole."

"I wasn't talking to you," Todd retorted. "Don't you have to go and reapply your make up or something?"

"Why, do you need to borrow some?" Lilian preened, stepping forward to come face to face with the backstage interviewer. "Back off, and leave her alone."

"What are you gonna do about it?" He jibed. "At least I'm allowed to do my job."

Lilian pulled back a shaking fist and was about to let loose when Johnny grabbed her wrist. "How about we just do this thing?" He interjected. "Then 'Tard here can be on his way."

"This isn't over," Lilian hissed.

"Oh please," Todd bitched. "Get off my back, and get back in the kitchen."

"Son of a bitch..!" Her protests were cut short as Victoria clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the shot.

"Power down Lil," the raven haired Diva whispered. "He's not worth it."

"He shouldn't be able to say those things," Lilian muttered. "I'm in my right mind to ..."

"I know." Victoria interrupted firmly. "He's treating Mel just like the rest of them treat us. Like a piece of meat. We have to stop this, but how?"

"I don't know," Lilian whispered back hoarsely. Her anger hadn't dissipated one bit. She couldn't believe she was being punished for having morals, what a joke. As she listened to Melina bag out Ashley in the background she realised they were stuck in a situation that was simply beyond their control. Something had to be done.

But what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Shut up Melina

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Wow. Let me just say, I'm totally humbled by the positive response this fic has attracted so far. Thank you to everyone for the ideas and reviews, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. Your feedback is highly appreciated. For those who get easily offended, you may want to avoid the last section – this will contain delicate sunject matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," Victoria remarked bitterly standing in the doorway. "Assley has entered the building."

A resounding groan filled the air. "Fantastic,"smiled Lilian through gritted teeth. "Just another piece of ass to avoid as it wobbles down the halls."

"I don't get it," Johnny pondered. "Why do you guys hate her so much?" Three heads swiveled today him immediately, causing him to swallow quickly and rephrase his comments. "I mean, I know why ... but ... why?"

Melina smacked her boyfriend round the head. "Pendejo," she scolded gently. "That's a stupid question." Pursing her lips, she replied matter of factly. "It's because she walks around like she owns the place, she can't wrestle, and if she isn't careful she's going to knock someone out with those fake boobs of hers."

Ignoring them, Lilian stood and peered out the door. "Wow, what do you know. She's actually got clothes on this week."

"If you can call them clothes," Victoria muttered. "My niece could fit into that with room to spare. And she's only five."

"Evening ladies."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde Diva didn't even turn around. Of all the people ... "Shane," she replied pointedly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well I was just coming by to inform you," he smirked.. "If it's okay with you, I mean, that you're allowed to strut your stuff this week."

Jaw dropping she turned slowly to face the man in question. "Excuse me? Strut my what?"

"You heard me. You're allowed back out there."

The raven hair Diva spoke up from behind Lilian with a ferocious glare. "I thought you said she hadn't been banned in the first place."

"She wasn't," Shane shot back quickly. "But, uh, now she can announce again. Last week was just to .. uh .. give Lilian a break. Because she's been working so hard."

"So I was banned!" Lilian rolled her eyes again. "Typical."

"Who was banned?" Boomed a loud voice from down the corridor. The trio looked up to see Vince McMahon striding toward them forcefully. "Good evening Lilian, Shane," he smiled broadly, coming round to rest an arm on Lilian's shoulders, pushing Victoria out of the way. "What's all the hubbub about?"

"Shane was just informing me that I'm allowed to announce again this week, Mr. McMahon," Lilian said politely, shifting his arm off her shoulders slightly. It was one thing to have a go at Shane, but Vince ... "And I was just about to ask him exactly why I couldn't announce last Monday night."

Vince coughed harshly, shooting his son a frosted stare. "Ah, well, you see Lilian ..."

"Actually, Mr McMahon ..."

"Call me Vince," he broke in abruptly, sticking a finger under his collar to loosen his tie.

"Okay, uh, Vince. I don't see what the hell is going on," she said slowly, her eyes narrowing. "I don't think it's fair that I wasn't allowed to announce because I didn't want to participate in the Diva Talent Contest at No Way Out." Anger flashed across her face as she was reminded of last week. Her voice rising now, she shoved Vince's arm away from her entirely and clenched her fists. "You can't tell me that's not true, we all know it is!! I don't think it's fair that Victoria hasn't been on Raw for weeks!! I don't think it's fair that ..."

"Wait, wait ... who?" Vince scratched his head, a little bewilded. He was completely oblivious to Lilian's temper, the fiery Latina completely escaping his attention. And who was this Victoria she was speaking of? "Who's .. Victoria?

"That would be me." A cold voice uttered. Moving forward now, Victoria stood in front of Lilian, arms crossed. "Former women's Champ? I won the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania XX? I was one of 'Vince's Devils?" Seeing the confusion on the Chairmans face she tried to hide her hurt. "My God, can you not even remember that?!"

"Victoria, Victoria," Vince mused. "Oh .. Victoria!!"

"You have no idea who I am, do you Vince?" Victoria said cuttingly."I've been her for roughly six years, and you don't even frigin know who I am!! I don't believe this!!"

Pushing her way past her boss she stormed down the hall, muttering to herself as she went. The walls shook slightly as the arena door slammed behind her, the disgruntled Diva rushing out to the carpark. The group watched as she departed, Vince simply shaking his head.

"Hmm. Terrible business that," he said finally before walking away. "Carry on."

Lilian snorted in disbelief. "Great boss, isn't he?"

"Hey," Shane warily objected. "That's my Dad you're talking about."

"Wow," Lilian said sarcastically. "And I bet if you ask him Maria's phone number he could recite the digits off exactly. Ask him Assley's measurements and he'd know them like the back of his hand. "

"Yet ask him the name of one of his best female wrestlers," Melina spat from her spot inside the room before she came over to Shane. "And he couldn't tell you shit."

"Look, Melina ..."

"Look, nothing!!" Eyes blazing she stared him down, before rearing back and smacking him straight across the face. Aghast, Shane grabbed at his cheek, shocked beyond words. "You wake up to yourself Shane," she finished quietly. "That's all I've got to say."

Unsure of what to do, Shane turned and fled. Lilian stepped forward, linking her arm through her friends. "You okay Mel?"

"I'm fine," Melina said honestly. "Cabron deserved it."

"Are you sure that was wise Mina?" Johnny asked worriedly from behind them.

"Something had to be done Johnny," Lilian cut in."C'mon Mel let's go check on Vic."

As the girls wandered off down the hall, Johnny stood back with a look of concern.

He had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trashley? In Playboy?" Melina laughed hollowly. "That could've been me. But I'm not one to subject myself to that sort of thing. I mean, how cheap can she get? Did you see her video before Johnny? She looked like a whore!!"

"Okay Mel," Johnny responded tiredly. He'd just seen Jeff Hardy win his Money in the Bank Ladder match, and he was pissed. Jeff was going to Wrestlemania. And him? Well, he was stuck back here listening to Melina bitch.

"And Mickie James? A match, of her choosing next week? Against me?! She doesn't have a prayer. A falls count anywhere match, pfft."

"Yeah you could." He was worthy of a shot at Wrestlemania, he should have won! He didn't have time for this ..

"I could beat her with one hand behind my back! Did you see who she chose to face me this week, to soften me up? Maria! Of all people, I mean really," Melina spat. "She can't wrestle, and she can't announce!! How dare she try and take Lil's job last week?!

"Melina SHUT UP!" Johnny finally exploded. "I lost my Money in the Bank qualifying match last week! I've lost my shot at going to Wrestlemania! You of all people should understand what that means!" Looking down at her for the first time he prepared to go. "I've got more important things to worry about!!"

Melina watched in horror as her boyfriend left her standing in the middle of the hall on her own. Unbeknownst to her, a figure watched from the shadows, chuckling to himself.

"Isn't this just great ... This just makes everything so much easier ..."

"Those bitches are gonna pay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to be out there."

"I know Vic, I know," he soothed over the phone "You deserve to be out there."

"So does Melina," she admitted softly. "I just want a chance to do my thing, this isn't fair! Now it looks like Assley is going to get a title shot at Wrestlemania!!"

"Your time will come," he reassured her. "You'll get a chance at the title again, I know it."

"Maybe if I pose for Playboy then I'll get a shot."

"No way," he protested. "You don't want to do that, and you know it. Besides ... I want to keep you all for myself," he said quietly. "You're too good for that sort of thing. Don't even think it."

"Okay," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up she stared at the television screen. Melina had won her match and now Carlito was in the ring. Snorting, she remembered the time she'd wrestled the Puerto Rican. At least he'd presented her with some real competition. These days, the closest she got to Raw was wrestling on Heat, and that was if she was lucky. Geez, maybe I should ask Kelly to take my shopping for ring attire, she thought sadonically. Even better, I could just ask Trinity if I could borrow her tape. I'm sure I'd get on the show then. Thinking quickly, she left the locker room and headed down the hall knocking on a door.

"Come in."

Sticking her head in the doorway she saw the person she was after sitting at her desk. "Do you have a minute?"

The women in question looked to the pile of paperwork on her right and the baby at her left. "Not really. But come on in,"

Making her way over to the desk she stood nervously. "I need a favour."

Intrigued, the youngest women leant over her desk. "I'm listening."

"It's in regard to the other Diva's," Victoria said cautiously, a gleam in her eye.

"Tell me more."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll meet you back at the hotel," Lilian promised hugging both Victoria and Melina in turn. "I just have to take care of these things with Jim Johnson first .."

"Take your time," Mel said softly. "We'll wait."

"Are you sure?" The little blonde asked. Glancing at Victoria Melina nodded. "Johnny will be able to find you at the hotel amiga."

Seeing Mel's eyes cloud over, Vicky jumped in. "It's okay. I haven't packed yet. We'll wait." Lilian nodded as she headed down the hall to Jim's office. Groaning, she stepped around Torrie who was fawning over Carlito in her little blue dress. To her right Kenny and Mickie were making good use of a spare wall; to her credit, Candice was standing there looking bored. Nodding sharply at the brunette, Lilian turned right down the far corridor. This was ridiculous. Girls were simply standing around offering themselves to the guys now?! Lord, they didn't even put up a fight. It would be a cold day in Hell before Lilian allowed herself to be ojectified like that, that was for sure.

Not looking where she was going, Lilian stumbled slightly, her momentum carrying her forward until she was facing the wall. Swearing under her breath she stood and brushed her skirt down over her legs. Leaning over a crate to catch her breath, she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Unfortunately, she didn't see him step out of the shadows until it was too late.

"Ahh!"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a rough hand grab at her behind. Tensing, she closed her eyes as her body began to shake with fury. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Ohhh but baby," a dirty voice whispered tantilisingly in her eye. "I heard you liked it ... " Pausing to capture her full attention he flicked his tongue over her earlobe, his hot breath flailing over her neck and blowing onto her face. Her assailant grabbed her wrists and pinned them against her hip, preventing her from turning around to face him. Pushing her against the wall, he forced her legs apart and moved to rest his in between hers. Lilian's body was now pressed firmly against the crate she'd been leaning over, her head wedged next to the cool steel of a freight container. She tried valianltly to move, but she was stuck still as the man grinding up against her finished his sentence. " .. rough."

Gagging, Lilian began to taste bile in her mouth. Oh God, she thought miserably. He's going to rape me. "Get off. I said it once, I'll say it again. Get off of me!!!"

"Hmm, now let me think about that," he attacker leered. "How's about ... no. After all, you didn't even say please."

"You're sick," the petite Diva spat. "Maybe you can get away with doing this with half the Diva locker room, but not me!"

"No ... you are," he grinned sadonicly."We both know what you were hired for Garcia ... What is it they say about a woman that can handle a microphone? That they must be good with their hands? I'm sure singing isn't the only talent you have ... "

He twisted her head to the right, dragging a line of wet sloppy kisses along her neck. Disgusted, the small ring announcer stepped on his foot, yet it didn't deter him. Tears pooling in her eyes now, a feeling of repulsion overcame her, a heavy feeling setting in her stomach. She had to do something.And fast. Head snapping back, Lilian's head connected with his nose, the distinct sound of bone cracking echoing through the hall. Stumbling backward he swore loudly.

"You bitch," he hissed, streams of blood flowing down his face. "You're gonna pay for that!" Launching himself at her, he grabbed at her shirt before he was pulled back and slammed against the wall. The victim now, Lilian's attacker clutched at his throat desparately as he was manhandled by one of his fellow Superstars.

"I don't know what you think you were doing," the newcomer seethed fervently as he regarded the man dangling a foot above the floor. "But if you come near her again, I can assure you, it won't be just your nose that's broken. No where, does it say that you have the right to treat her, treat any woman like that!" Lilian watched in disbelief as the man hanging grabbed at his throat again, his face purple and burnt with colour. Her rescuer dropped him in disgust as he gasped heavily, before slinking down the hall and out of sight. Turning to face the Diva now, he simply opened his arms as she rushed toward him, clinging to him as her body was wracked with sobs. Gingerly smoothing back her hair, he cradled her like a child as she wept, vulnerability showing through her tough Latina facade.

"It's alright Li, it's alright," he soothed pragmatically. "It's going to be okay."

"You're going to be okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Can someone PLEASE buy Whorrie a bra?

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Your feedback is always highly appreciated! Feel free to add me on Myspace (the link is on my profile), say hello and sign the wrestling petition on my page. Gracias to those who already have! Also, ten points to the person who figured out who Victoria was talking to on the phone and the other person who realised who she was talking to in the office. Just for that, you all get two chapters this week – todays, and one sometime Tuesday.

**This takes place immediately after last weeks Raw for those keeping score at home. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lina," Victoria said thoughtfully, snapping her gum. "Question."

"Yeah Vic?" Her friend responded despondently.

"When's Whorries birthday?"

Shrugging, the Women's Champion sighed softly. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because someone needs to buy that bitch a bra." Victoria muttered dryly. "I swear to God, her boobs get more air time than I do."

"Someone's testy," Melina tried to joke. She felt flat. There had been no word from Johnny all night. Screw being an independent women all the time she thought wryly. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. "I'll pick her up one next time I go the shop. Should I get edible? I doubt anything she's going to wear is going to last too long."

Victoria smirked, studying the Diva beside her on the couch. "Did you see her tonight? She was falling all over the place."

"Next thing you know her tits will have their own page on w w e. com . Averting her eyes, Melina looked down at her hands. Absently she twisted the sapphire on her finger, smiling sadly as she realised the coloured stone was the same colour as Johnny's eyes, the pools she got lost in all too often. Or at least until earlier tonight.

"He'll come around Mel," Victoria said quietly. "Give him an hour or so to cool off."

"Promise?"

"I prom .. "

A crash sounded. Victoria and Melina both jumped to their feet as Mark Calloway pushed through the door, his broad form immediately filling the room. The pair gasped as they saw Lilian cradled in his arms, eyes bloodshot and her torso covered in blood.

"What happened?" Melina demanded. "What did you do to her?!"

'Taker regarded her coolly."I didn't do anything to her. I found her like this." Approaching the bench in the centre of the room he went to put the petite Diva down gingerly, but she refused to let go, cowering against him and burrowing her head against his chest. Sighing, he tried to detach himself from her, but still she clung to him for dear life.

"Lil," Victoria said gently. "Let go. We need to get you checked out honey. You have blood all over you, you're hurt."

She received a muffled response, Lilian desperately trying to push the incident out of her head. "It's not mine," she whispered warily. "I'm okay."

Mel spoke up as she and Victoria traded worried glances. "Lil, we can't hear you. What did you say?"

"She said she's okay," a gruff voice broke in. Reaching down, Mark grabbed a small swatch of fabric and began to wipe the blood off of Lilian's bare shoulders. She winced at his touch, the memory of hands accosting her still all to recent in her mind. Sitting now, he drew her toward his chest, smoothing out her hair. "It's going to be alright Lil."

"If it's not her blood – whose is it?"

The Undertaker sat stoically. If Lilian wasn't going to say anything, then neither was he. Lilian stared at him blankly from behind drooping eyelids, her breath slowing. For some reason the room was spinning, voices echoing in her ears and a blur of colour running through her head.

"It's no ones," Lilian slurred slightly. She tried to stand, only to collapse in the arms of Victoria. "Ish not importantsh."

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Taker stood, his question illustrating his intentions.

"She'd never go," Melina said forcefully. "Lil hates hospitals, you'd never get her in the door." Staring a hole through the young Diva his eyes began to smolder slightly. Swallowing, Melina backed off a little but stood her ground before the Phenom. Glaring at her now, the Undertaker moved his gaze to Victoria, yet she refused to be intimidated by the bigger man. Agreeing with her friend she glared back at him. "I mean it, you're not taking her to a hospital."

"She's hurt." Clenching his fist tightly he gazed down at the blonde ring announcer. For whatever reason, he felt the need to protect her. Caring for others wasn't exactly in his nature; so why did he feel drawn to the compelling Diva? A man of few words, he knew Lilian's friends were wary of his intentions, hell, even he was unsure what he was doing here. Swallowing heavily, he muttered gruffly. "Stupid women."

"Excuse me?" Victoria broke in.

Heading for the door now, the ring veteran turned to address her over his shoulder. "You're being stupid. She needs medical help."

"I think we know Lilian a little bit better than you do," Melina remarked bitterly. "For all we know you're just another guy trying to get in her pants."

"If that's what you want to think," he mumbled coolly. "Bitch."

"Don't call her that," Victoria said harshly stepping toward the Phenom threateningly. "You back off, now."

"Stop," Lilian cried weakly, head in her hands. A myriad of emotions running through her she gagged, the sick feeling in her stomach intensifying. "Vic, Mel, stop it," she said haltingly." Mark ..."

"Lilian?" He asked quietly, a wave of compassion clouding his face.

Achingly she looked up at him. "Don't go..."

Melina opened her mouth to speak before Victoria poked her in the side causing her to stop. Glowering, they watched as Mark strode across the room to kneel before their friend. Brushing her hair out of her face, his rough hand caressed her cheek, raising her chin. Her eyes met his, their usual spark replaced by a dim shimmer. Wordlessly he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before moving to leave. Nodding bitterly at Melina and Victoria he left the room silently, leaving three very confused Divas in his wake.

"Lil?" Melina questioned softly. The blonde ring announcer touched a hand to her forehead, as if trying to memorize the feel of his lips upon her flushed skin. "What was that about?"

Eyes wide now, Lilian rested her head upon Victoria's shoulder, grasping Vicky's hand in her left and Melina's in her right. "I .. I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean someone came to rescue her?!!!"

Wincing, he sunk back in his chair. "Someone showed up." Yawning, he chose his words carefully "He blindsided me, and threw me off." He finished in a bored tone. "I had to get out of there before he squashed me."

"Someone? Who?" A pair of eyes narrowed, fingers tapping erratically."Don't tell me they've actually got people buying in to their little crusade," the cold voice remarked sarcastically. "Who was it?"

"He was on his own." The man under attack replied defensively.

"I said, WHO?" A fist slammed against a desk causing him to wince again.

"Undertaker."

"What?! Why is he here? I bet someone leaked our plan, and that old man is here to try and stop it!! I wonder which one of the little bitches squealed??!! I swear to God, I get my hands on them .." Snarling, the aggressor curled her lip. Storming around the room contempt, books flew off shelves and suitcases hit the floor as she let her out current frustrations. Suddenly, she stopped dead. "She knew."

Raising an eyebrow he looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Garcia knew we had something planned, she had too ... why else would he be here?"

"I doubt it. Undertaker wouldn't have been someone she would have asked for help," he informed her flatly. "There are a few people she may have approached, but her choices would have been fairly limited."

The women sat now, intrigued. "Explain."

"As a rule, Garcia, Perez and Victoria stick together. They have very little interest in others outside their little unit."

A perfectly manicured index finger traced the design on the arm chair before reaching up to tap the young ladies chin thoughtfully. "Go on."

"There's Nitro. He's their go-to man on Raw."

"Well of course Nitro," came a snide voice. "He's only been tapping Melina for a good five months. Tell me something I don't know, smart ass."

"Don't get your panties in a knot," he shot back.

"Wait, who said I was wearing any?" She glowered. Shuddering, the man before stood and began to tick names off his fingers.

"That referee crowd. Patton, Doan and ... what's his name, the old one .. Chioda? Yeah, that's it." he nodded slowly. "They seem to be tight, but then again those loose broads are probably paying them off, if you know what I mean," he winked. "Garcia is always chatting them up in the halls."

Gagging profusely, she replied. "Can you say desperate?"

Rolling his eyes he ignored her and continued. "I don't know who Victoria has got her claws into, but I'd say she keeps him on a very short leash. He 's on Smackdown!, or so I've heard." Swallowing, he scowled as he thought of another Smackdown star who was moving in a little too close for comfort ...

Arching her brow, she examined him carefully. His face was flushed red and his shoulders were shaking slightly. There was something he wasn't telling her. The unspoken question hung in the air. "That it?"

Shaking his head fiercely a look of anger covered his face."Then there's Benoit," he said bitterly. "He and Garcia are close, real close."

"You don't like it?" A sadistic grin spread across her face, eyes lighting up. So he hated Benoit ... well, didn't that just liven things up a little ...

"He'd do anything to protect her." He spat sourly. God damn Benoit. If he could get rid of him, he would.

"Anything?" Wheels began to turn inside her head as a plan began to formulate. "Benoit, huh?"

"Absolutely anything."

"Interesting," she finally murmured to herself, coming to stand face to face with the man before her. Pressing her palms against his broad chest she traced her names up and down his forearms, rendering him powerless. Kissing him forcefully, she inhaled the lingering scent of the blonde Diva, a smell she was more than familiar with. Moving her hands to the back of his head now, she pulled him closer, ravaging his mouth with her assault. Suddenly he broke away, eyes wide, panting and hungry for more.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her now, taking in her devilish smile.

"Benoit."

"What about him?"

"He's Lilian's knight in shining armour, right?"

"Right ..."

"And he'd do anything to protect her ..."

"Yeah ..." He was beginning to warm to the idea. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure what it was .. but it sounded interesting. "She is everything to him ..."

"Exactly..."

"And without him ... " he replied, catching on. "She's nothing ..."

Smirking, she reached up to kiss him again. "Let's just say, he's in for a hell of a time."


	5. A REAL Diva, like me

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me. Double thanks to her this week for a live Raw feed!

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Your feedback is always highly appreciated! Two things - yes Jacky – that was you! and Katy – please don't kill me after you read this .. I just couldn't help myself :D

On a side note, it's good to see so many Lilian/Victoria stories around at the moment. I apologise about the lateness of this post, we're on a cyclone alert here Down Under and the weather is hating on my computer ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And one, and two, and three," referee Chad Patton counted as Melina finished her last repitition of sit-ups. "You're all done Mel." Offering her a hand he smiled down kindly at the Women's Champion. "Big match tonight, huh?"

Accepting his hand Melina rolled her eyes. "Falls count anywhere," she explained as he pulled her upright. Reaching down to grab her towel, Chad threw it over his shoulder and grabbed their things. Handing her her drink bottle Chad blotted away the sweat on her forehead as she continued. "But I can take her," she replied confidently. "Mickie is nothing but a cheap ..."

"A cheap what?" Shane interrupted smoothly, coming up behind the pair. "Chad, Melina."

"Shane." Melina said iciliy.

"Chad," Shane began, totally ignoring the woman before him entirely. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

The blonde referee nodded and stepped to the side, only to have Melina grab his forearm and hold him still. "Shane, anything you're saying to me, you can say in front of Chad. He's not going anywhere." Startled, Chad opened his mouth to speak. "Go on Shane," Melina cut in abruptly silencing them both.

"Fine." Shane glared. "I just came by to inform you, that there has been a change of plans in tonights script. Lilian won't be announcing your match."

The Diva's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Why??!!"

"Don't look at me," Shane smirked with slanted eyes. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you slapped me last week."

"You wouldn't." Melina burst out in frustration. Chad placed what he hoped was a calming hand on her shoulder but to no effect. "You're going to punish Lilian for something I did??!! You can't!!"

"I can, and I will." Shane laughed slightly.

"That's not fair Shane!" She fumed shaking Chad's hand away. "You've punished her already for something that wasn't her fault, don't do it again!"

Turning to walk away, Shane laughed again, louder and more confident this time. "Oh, but see, I'm not punishing her. Or you, in fact."

"Then what are you doing?" Chad asked quietly. The girls were getting screwed, he saw that. He just didn't know how Shane always got away with it.

"I'm simply pushing a girl thats got some talent instead." Shane drawled.

"And who would that be?" Melina asked tiredly. There was no point in bringing Lilian's exceptional talent to Shane's attention. He knew what a great announcer she was, he was just trying to spite her.

"Well, you know her," Shane pondered, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "She doesn't come around these parts very often, but .. oh what the hell, her name is .. well, you refer to her as ..."

"While we're young Shane," Chad broke in.

"Trashley. That's right Melina," he grinned sardonically at her aghast expression.

"Ashley Massaro will be announcing your match tonight."

"Good luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded on the Diva's locker room. "You decent in there girls?"

Lilian jumped up and ran to the door, a broad grin spreading across her face. Swinging the door open she squealed in delight. "Christopher Benoit! What are you doing here?!"

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my favourite girls?" He grinned toothlessly as Lilian flung her arms around his neck. Spinning her around he wrapped his arms around her waist before shutting the door behind him. "It's good to see you too Li."

"I've missed you," she whispered lightly. Squeezing her tightly he smiled warmly.

"Missed you too." Setting her down on the floor he glanced around the room. "Where are the other Diva's?"

"Oh," Lilian said flippantly. "Mel's at the gym and Vicky's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a sec."

"And the others?" He asked in amusement.

"What others?" Lilian asked blankly. "I told you where Mel and Vic were."

"You know what I mean," he teased gently. "I see things haven't changed with you."

"Since we spoke on the phone last night? No," she rolled her eyes. "I still think Assley, Whorrie, Dickie and the others are a complete waste of space. You should see them Chris! Parading around here like they own the place, asses flailing everywhere, stealing the limelight of the girls who can actually wrestle!"

Snorting, Chris tried to contain his laughter. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

"I have too!" Lilian whirled around and pointed to Ashley's Playboy cover stuck upon the wall. "Look at that! That's disgusting!! As if that's not bad enough for her on screen character, she's been parading around here in the same fashion!" Eyes ablaze she began waving her arms around carelessly, knocking the aformentioned cover on the floor. "Just like Whorrie! I swear, if that girl had another brain it'd be lonely. All she does is prance around here necking with her chosen sleaze of the week!"

"Li," Chris broke in. "I know you're mad."

"Damn right I'm mad!" She spat fiercely."Chris ..." Slamming another item to the floor she turned to him, ready to burst.

"Lilian Garcia, stop that now!." The harsh tone he adopted made her freeze. Benoit had never been one to speak offensively to a woman, and he was sorry to start now. The wounded look on her face told him he'd crossed the line. Gently grabbing her arm he caught her hand in his. "What's this all about?"

"It's nothing," she insisted.

"This has nothing to do with what happened to you last week?" Flinching, Lilian turned to him in shock. "Vic and Mel rang me," he muttered. And stopped me from flying out here earlier, he continued mentally. Catching her angered stare he tried to explain. "And I'm glad they did. Why didn't you tell me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Popping her head into the office Victoria was pissed to say the least. The women she was supposed to see wasn't here, and she didn't have much time. Sighing, she plopped down in a chair and waited for her to arrive.

"Victoria," came a voice out of nowhere. "You're early."

"No, you're late." The raven haired Diva counted. "Have you thought anymore about what I had to say last week?"

"I have," the women nodded gravely. "And I think it's something we need to get started on right away. Starting with the 'Falls Count Anywhere' match tonight."

"What do I have to do?" Victoria asked immediately. She knew that going to see her was a good idea.

Studying her critically from the other side of the desk, the women cleared her throat. "I like your attitude Vic."

The former Women's Champion eyes hardened. "When one of these assholes backstage thinks they can get away with harming Lilian, then they'll know about it. I don't care what it takes, but starting with those whores, something has to be done."

"Good. Do we know who the attacker was yet?"

"No," Victoria grumbled angrily. "If I did his ass would be hanging from the nearest flagpole."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Shane and his cronies."

"I'm counting on it," Vic said, pursing her lips together. "I just don't understand the connection between the two of you. Alike, yet so different."

A hint of a smile flashed upon the face of the younger woman. "It's times like these I wonder how I was born a McMahon."

Snorting with laughter, Victoria struggled to reply. "So do I Steph. So do I."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Averting her eyes Lilian slumped down of the bench behind her. "I couldn't."

He frowned. "Why?"

All week she'd been trying desparately to shake the feeling of being hunted, stalked for what was up her skirt. She hadn't slept for fear of waking up with him next to her. Tears stung at her eyes as she recalled the hands groping her body, the wet kisses sliding along her neck. Unconciously she began to scratch at her face, trying to get the dirty feeling off of her skin. Horrified Chris knelt before her and grabbed her hands once again, wincing at the red scratches on her chin. "His hands ... "

"Who was it Li? Tell me who it was." The rabid wolverine demanded coldly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Victoria standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes, upset about seeing her friend in so much pain.

"It was .. he was ..." Lilian tried to choke back another sob but failed miserably. Falling forward she fell against her friends chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Sighing, he simply wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Ssssh Li. I'm going to get him for what he did." Benoit whispered in her ear. "I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping into the room Mickie pulled the door closed softly behind her.

"Bout time you got here," a pointed voice said from the shadows.

"What .. what do you want?" Mickie asked a little fearfully. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Why?" A voice dripping with disdain spoke up. "Because we have a problem."

"But what does it have to do with me?" The former Women's Champion spoke up in confusion.

"Well, it has to do with Lilian ... Victoria ... and the little issue of Melina having your title ... "

Comprehension dawned on Mickie's face. "You want me to get rid of them ..." She said slowly.

"Exactly," said a male voice. "Did you see what we did to Garcia last week?"

Uncertainty began to creep into the Diva's voice. "That ... that was you?"

"It was." A steely gaze filled her eyes. "And it was only the beginning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooh look at the widdle love birds!!" Torrie simpered, sashaying into the locker room with Maria and Ashley behind her. Chris looked up sharply as the blonde made her presence known. Great, this was just what they didn't need right now. Lilian sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. She still refused to say who had attacked her last week, much to the chagrin of her friends. Exhausted, she didn't know if she could even make it out to the ring. From the floor Victoria yawned, knowing all to well that something was about to go down.

"Torrie," Chris said evenly. "Ladies."

"Chris," Ashley preened sticking out her chest slightly. "Have you seen my Playboy cover?"

"Huh?"

"My Playboy cover," Ashley gushed. "It's coming out right before Wrestlemania."

"I think Assley means the magazine cover she's appearing on wearing next to nothing and looking like a spokesperson for a Sexually Transmitted Disease." Victoria piped up. "You know the one?"

"Oh that," he responded vaguely, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Yeah, I think I used it wipe my hands after I'd finished changing the oil in my rental. Soaked it up real good."

Stepping forward Maria began to pout, her lower lip trembling. "But the pictures are for looking at!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Maria, but that's just not my thing." Standing up now he put his hands to his hips. "Do you girls have to be here or do you just make a habit of being a pain in the ass?"

"Actually," Torrie began to smile. "We've just come by to pick up some materials for Ashley's big debut tonight."

"Hate to break it to you then Whorrie,"' Vicky began sarcastically, coming face to face with Torrie now. "But we don't any spare chains or handcuffs lying around. Assley will just have to use something else."

"She doesn't need handcuffs, silly, " Maria said seriously. "She only needs a microphone! Ashley is announcing tonight!!"

"WHAT??!!" Lilian burst out in indignation, leaping off the seat. "Announcing??!! Why? That's my job!"

"Looks like you might have to work a little harder then Lil," Ashley spat. "Because tonight is just the start of my career as a ring announcer. Next thing you know, I'll be announcing every match on Heat and Raw."

"Oh get outta town and take your massive ego, not to mention your huge ass with you." Someone snapped from the hall. "It's bad enough you have to waste air time on your own show, now you have to come and waste it here too?"

"Melina?" Ashley stopped for a second, realising she had two choices. One, to try and get Melina on side, or two, to try and take her out. Deciding on the first, Ashley spun around with fake enthusiasm. "Girl, its been forever!! Oh, how I miss having you on Smackdown!" Rushing forward she threw her arms around the current Women's Champ. Melina stood frozen still, a look of pure bemusement on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melina asked. "Get the frig off of me!" She exclaimed, shoving the 2005 Diva Search Winner to the floor. "Are you on crack?"

"I'd say," Lilian chipped in dryly. Her tears long forgotten at the prospect of not being allowed to announce, again , had filled the petite ring announcer with rage. "Mel, she's trying to tell me I'm not announcing tonight. Your thoughts?"

"Don't worry about it Lil. Trashley's only announcing one match tonight. It'll be the one where she declares me the winner after I kick Dickie's ass all over the building."

"I beg to differ," Mickie said coyly, strolling into the room. I'll be the one kicking your ass you A-list wannabe. And the match is next. I'll see you in the ring."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian cringed as the 'special guest ring announcer' stuffed up for the second time in less than a minute. "You know, they're letting her read the information off a frigin' card, and she still can't get it right!" She bitched under her breath. "Talent my ass Shane. The only talent she has is being able to walk and talk at the same time. But hey, even then I bet some days that's a challenge." Glancing up at the ring she saw Melina rolling her eyes as Ashley crapped on.

"C'mon Mel," she called out loudly. "Kick her ass!" Shooting a look at the Mickie she rolled her eyes, causing Mel to start laughing.

"You got it, Lil."

"Shut the hell up Melina!" Mickie spat. "Ashley ... let's go."

"Yeah Trashley," Melina piped up, mimicking her opponent. "Let's go!!"

Mickie turned to Melina, a cool stare upon her face. Anger began to boil up within her as she recalled what she'd been told earlier ... '_and the little issue of Melina having your title ..'. _Ashley stepped back, scared by what she was seeing. The former Women's Champion looked like a women possessed as she stalked Melina around the ring, surveying all from all angles. "I hate you."

"Well, ain't that grand," Melina drawled, rolling her eyes. Punching Mickie squarely in the face she shot back proudly. "I guess that makes us even." Smirking triumphantly, Melina slid out of the ring and headed for Lilian in the corner, whispering in her ear. "Just follow our lead."

Lilian looked up curiously. "What are you up to?"

"Just you wait and see," Melina winked as she approached the ring. However, just when she was about to step up on the apron, Mickie hit her with a baseball slide, causing her to crumple to the floor.

"Mel," Lilian cried out in alarm.

"I'm fine Lil," Melina reassured her friend. Standing up, she was just in time to catch Mickie as she flipped over the ropes to try and take her out. Mickie struck the Women's Champ in the face as the impact of her weight took them both to the floor. "Miss me?" Melina taunted the brunette before standing and skipping away from her. Groggily, Mickie got her feet.

"Not likely."

With a cry Mickie took off after Melina as she sprinted up the entrance ramp. The two disappeared from sight as Lilian sighed. I hope she knows what she's doing, she thought to herself. Trouble is that girls middle name ... Movement to her left caught her eye as she shook her head trying to refocus. Turning, Lilian saw Ashley trying to sneak around the ring and head up the ramp after the girls. Reaching forward, Raws regular ring announcer grabbed Ashley by the hair, pulling her back and slamming her to the floor. As the other blonde cried out in pain, Lilian stepped forward and placed her foot on Ashley's midsection. "Going somewhere?"

"Let me go!" Ashley struggled valiantly but Lilian had her pinned to the mat.

"Why, so you can go and shake your ass for one of the countless guys backstage?"

"What the hell?" Ashley exploded. "Just because I was asked to appear in Playboy and I accepted, doesn't make me the biggest whore going!!"

"It might not do that," Lilian agreed, dropping to her floor straddling the younger women. Drawing her hand back she slapped her across the face, before moving to rip off her pink shirt. "But it sure does make you an easy target." Ashely growled, managing to flip herself on top of the smaller women.

"Who's the target now, Lilian?" She laughed bitterly. Lilian pushed her other blonde off of her and kicked her squarely in the jaw. Ashley reached up to massage her face as Lilian stood over her, fists at the ready.

"I believe that would still be you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Vicky!"

Launching herself across the room, Victoria grabbed Mickie by the shoulders and held her still for Melina. "Got her Mel!" Melina came back on the assault as Mickie squirms in the arms of the stronger Diva. Clutching her side Melina kicked Mickie straight in the gut.

"That was for that metal door!"

Before they knew what was happening. Torrie jumped around to the front of the group and sprayed Victoria in the face with hairspray. Automatically, she released Mickie and groped for Torrie, her eyes burning. "You bitch! Whorrie, get your ass back here!"

"What's going on?!" Candice stepped into the room, only to be stripped of the towel she was wearing. "Hey!"

"Sorry Candy!"

Mickie grunted as she wrapped the towel around Mel's throat and proceeded to choke her with it. Desperately, Candice tried to cover herself. Furious, she pushed the cameraman filming the match to the floor. "You asshole, I'm naked!!"

Maria flung some clothes in her friends direction as the madness continued. "Here Candice!"

Muttering to herself the Go Daddy Diva quickly pulled on her underwear. "Mickie is gonna pay for this!!"

Melina and Mickie battled out the door, leaving the other Diva's behind. Torrie and Victoria were embroiled in a hair pulling match, the raven haired Diva in control even without being able to see properly. Maria stood in the corner watching everything happen around her as she bit down on her lower lip. "But Candice, Mickie is on our side!"

"If she's on my side then why did she pull off my towel and strip me naked in front of everyone??!!"

"She didn't mean too!" Maria whimpered with wide eyes. "Candice, what are you going to do??!!"

Candice peered out the door, watching as the girls rolled back down the ramp. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------

At ringside Marc Yeaton was struggling to pull Lilian off Smackdown's Playboy Covergirl. Ashley was spluttering, trying to catch her breath as Lilian choked her with her shirt. "Marc you fool, let me go!"

"Lilian," Marc pleaded with her. "Let her go, or Vince is going to kill you! You don't want to get suspended for announcing again!!"

"But she deserves it!" Lilian grunted. Ashley's face was turning red, the Diva using all of her energy to try and swipe at Lilian with her hand. Lilian ducked, causing Marc to get in the face and tumble backward. Concerned for her friend, Lilian finally broke her hold on Ashley and rushed over to Marc.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he assured her. "Quick, get back in your chair, the girls are in the ring!" Lilian nodded and moved back to her seat, rolling her eyes as she stepped over Ashley just lying on the ground.

"Get up, you useless piece of crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ring Melina had gained control. Distracted, she heard Lilian bickering at ringside. Getting up to see what the matter was, Mickie gained the upper hand, slamming Mel down by her ring and then flinging her across the ring. "The title is mine!"

Hitting a fisherman's suplex Mickie pinned Melina with a bridge. "Like hell it is!!"

Kicking out, Melina moved to climb the turnbuckle, but Mickie blocked her effort and slammed her into the ring post. Climbing to the top, Mickie positioned herself for a hurricanrana, only to slip and lose her footing. Landing heavily on her neck and head, Mickie screamed chillingly and fell prone to the mat. Seeing her chance, Mel moved quickly and pinned her for three.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"The winner of this match ..." Ashley stopped speaking and glared at Melina who was sliding out of the ring to get her belt.

"What's the matter Ashley?" Melina smirked. "Cat got your tongue? Or can't your brain handle putting a coherent sentence together?"

"You'll get yours," Ashley glowered, gripping the Women's title a little closer. "Just you wait. Soon. That title? Wrestlemania? It's mine. Even better, Johnny Nitro?" Turning around slowly, Ashley shook her butt for the girls in what she apparently thought was a seductive manner. "Take a look at the only thing he'll be tapping after the show tonight."

Raws most Dominant Diva became a pasty shade of white as Ashley smiled triumphantly.Lilian watched as Melina reached for her belt, only to get knocked right to the floor. The hurt on her face was evident as Ashley dropped the title carelessly on the ground and slid into the ring to help Mickie. Reaching for the belt Melina hugged it tightly, allowing Lilian to envelope her as she dropped to her knees. Tears dripping down her face, Melina looked up at Lilian. "It's my title! And he's my boyfriend!" she whispered fiercely. "Mine!"

"I know Mel, I know." Slipping an arm around her friends waist they moved slowly to the back. Halfway up the ramp they turned back to the ring to see Ashley raising Mickie's arm high. Feeling Melina tense under her touch she slowly lifted her friends hand high to meet Ashley's effort. The crowd was divided, half cheering for Mel, half cheering for Mickie. Knowing that she had to be the bigger person, Melina sucked in her tears and smiled proudly, pointing in acknowledgment to Lilian. Gasping, she turned to her friend.

"Lilian, you're bleeding!!"

Lilian looked down to see a sizable gash on her arm, the blood trickling down onto her hand. "I didn't even notice."

"This is war," Melina muttered under her breath. "They mess with me, fine. They try and take my title, my boyfriend, good for them. But they mess with my friends, and they'll have hell to pay."

Glaring at the pair in the ring Melina held her title high.

"It's on."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading through the curtain the girls were met by Victoria who rushed forward to help Mel. The Women's Champion was clutching at her ribs, pain drawn across her features. "Hey, we need a trainer over here!" She yelled out loudly. "Someone, get me a trainer!!"

Instantly a crowd rushed the trio, medical staff heading for the Diva in question. Victoria pulled Lilian to the side, watching as Melina was about to get rushed away. "We're going to have to take you to get those injuries checked out," the trainer informed Melina gently. The young Diva's eyes grew wide at the prospect of being checked out in some facility all alone. Glancing at each other Victoria and Lilian stepped forward, the raven haired Diva grabbing Mel's hand.

"I'm going with her," she stated bluntly, knowing that Lilian wouldn't be able to go near the hospital without freaking out.

"No!" A panicked voice spoke up. "I want to go!" The trio looked up as Johnny Nitro pushed his way through the crowd and stood near his girlfriend protectively. "Mina," he whispered softly, taking in the look of terror on her face. "Are you okay?"

Sitting up slowly, Melina took one look at Johnny and hurtled herself into his arms. Tucking her head under his chin Johnny hugged her tightly, everything surrounding them simply melting away as the trainers backed off a little.

"Garcia," a voice spoke up behind them. "What have I told you about taking matters into your own hands?" Victoria and Lilian turned to see Chris standing behind them with a look of concern on his face. "You're bleeding."

"I know, I know, thanks Dad," she shot back tiredly, allowing him to slip his shirt off and push it gently over her head. She hadn't noticed it but she was trembling, the shock and the pain of her arm being cut only now hitting her for the first time. Chris examined her arm, wiping away some of the blood with a towel.

"This needs to be looked at Lil."

Victoria laughed at the sight before her. "You two are like an old married couple."

Chris blushed slightly. "I'm just looking out for a friend," he mumbled as Lilian turned bright red, seeing someone step out of the shadows toward her. Totally blocking out the pair behind her she gravitated to the man basked in shadow. "Li?" Chris questioned her retreating back "What's wrong?"

He never got his answer. Oblivious to his concern, Lilian continued to walk toward the Undertaker, her smile growing wide. Mark nodded in her direction, acknowledging her arrival.

"You look good," he said offhandedly in greeting. "Ah .. after last week."

Her smile fading slightly she nodded slowly. "I feel good ... or better at least." Tearing herself away from his eyes her gaze fell to the floor. "I, uh, never got a chance to thank you ... for, um, what you did."

Staring down at her the big mans eyes softened slightly at seeing Lilian's vulnerability return. "It was nothing," he muttered gruffly. "I did what had to be done."

"No," Lilian insisted shyly. "You didn't have to do anything. So, um, thanks." Standing on tip toe she brushed her lips over his cheek before placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Embarrassed, she stepped back but to her surprise he stopped her and pulled her closer. Firmly planting his lips on hers he tugged lightly on her hair as she moaned against his mouth. Letting go regretfully, the Undertaker managed half a smile before slipping down the hall.

"No Lilian," he said to himself. "Thank you."

"What the hell was that about?" Chris muttered to Victoria in disgust as Lilian stood enchanted in the middle of the hall touching her swollen lips. "When did that happen?"

"Beats me." Vicky replied uneasily. "After he rescued her I guess ..."

"He rescued Li?" Benoit replied heatedly.

"You can't watch her all the time Chris. You're not on Raw anymore."

"Yeah, but neither is he."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Scowling from a few feet away a petite woman smacked her compannion in the head. "You idiot!" He rescued her, and now he's falling for her!"

"What's so bad about that?" He yawned "Maybe it'll distract her from this little revolution she's got her heart set on. Get them so caught up in their little love lives that they give up on trying to run the place."

"That's not a bad idea, " the woman mused. "Nitro and Melina won't be too hard to eliminate ... " Her face hardened a little at the prospect. "Victoria might be a little bit harder ..but Undertaker does seem to be interested enough in the blonde."

"It'll be easy," he chimed in needlessly. "Get them fighting, set them against each other. Then send in Mickie to show what being a real Diva is all about."

"Oh I don't want Mickie near the finished product. I mean, she's handy enough to have around now, but ... I want to do the dirty work myself. "Except what I need you to do of course."

"If you say so ... " he scratched his head, wondering why he hadn't asked earlier. "What does this have to do with you anyway? You don't even work for the company anymore ... "

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, no, I guess not." He frowned. "But what have you got against Lilian?"

Reaching up to touch her lips, the young women smiled sadistically. "Do you remember back in 2004, when I was just starting out with the company?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Lilian, well let's just say that Lilian will always have a special place in my heart." Smirking slightly, she recalled the night she had kissed Raws blonde announcer in the ring. The taste of her lips, her unwillingness to be involved, it had all been a turn on for her. "Lilian kickstarted my career and showed me what it took to be a real Diva ... now it's just time for me to return the favour ..." Throwing back her red hair, the young lady wrapped her arms around the man before pulling him toward her and kissing him hungrily.

"I'll show her what it's like to be a real Diva," Her eyes narrowed, tracing the features of the man she was straddling. Bending down to whisper in his ear, she made her point.

"A real Diva like me, Christy Hemme."

------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Shut your face, you stupid bitch!

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Your feedback is always highly appreciated! Two chapters again this week, simply because I can and I thought you guys deserved it. Todays, and one following Raw.

**This takes place immediately after last weeks Raw for those keeping score at home. **

This chapter goes out to anyone who wanted more Johnny and Mel. Don't worry, there is actual plot too ... I'll take this time to point out, that **yes**, I write referees into my stories. In this circumstance they work because the girls have trouble with the other Superstars, and in the words of Jack Doan 'Refs don't get groupies, they get married'. That statement alone leads me to think they'd at least be civil to the others. Oh, and I also use them because Jack Doan is so sweet and Chad Patton is just so damn cute ..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geee Mickie, are you okay?" Maria asked, biting her lip with wide eyes.

"I just fell on my head, you idiot!!" The injured women snapped at the Diva. "Do I look like I'm okay??"

A little scared Maria stepped back in fright and hid behind Candice Michelle. The brunette rolled her eyes and yawned, hiding behind her magazine. "Mickie, give Maria a break. She only asked if you were okay."

"Shut the hell up Candice." Ashley retorted. "How would you feel if you were seriously injured in the ring?"

"What does out for three months with a severely broken nose courtesy of Victoria mean to you Ashley?" Candie asked, coming nose to nose with the smaller woman to illustrate her point. "I know what it's like to be hurt at the hands of one of those girls. I know what it's like to be seriously injured and not be allowed to get in that ring!!"

"Like it means anything to you anyway!" Mickie shot back, holding a heating pack to her neck. "You can't even wrestle! You shouldn't have been in there in the first place!"

Candice's jaw dropped as she eyeballed the woman before her. "No Mickie," she replied gritting her teeth. "I'm not a wrestler, at least not a very experienced one! But I was in there, giving it my best. So you shut your damn hole you stupid bitch!"

"Candy." Torrie glared at her friend. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"So sorry Tor," she muttered sarcastically. "But it ain't my fault she botched her frigin' move."

"Melina dropped me!" Mickie contested hotly."It wasn't my fault."

"Melina never had you!" Candice protested. "You lost your balance and your momentum and you fell on your head. It was probably your fat thighs that weighed you down." Backing away the Go Daddy Diva grabbed her things and prepared to leave. At her comment the girls all gasped in unison, not believing what she was saying.

"You have two seconds to take that back." Ashley said flatly. Standing next to Mickie she glared in the opinionated Divas direction. "Or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Pffft," Candice snorted. "Ashley, oops I mean, Assley, you couldn't fight your way out of an open paper bag." Surveying the room in dismay she realised what she was doing. If she kept talking she was turning her back on these girls, and life in the business as she knew it. If she kept on this tangent, these girls would make her life a living hell. No longer would she be accepted in the locker room. She wouldn't have the security she had as apart of this unit when it came to sticking it out in a male orientated world. It wasn't as if she could go and befriend the other Divas, they hated her. Hesitating she paused, but before she knew what she was doing, her mouth had run away from her. "As for you, Whorrie," she smirked, placing extra emphasis on her friends name. "Is there anyone in the Superstar locker room you haven't slept with? And no, your dog Stewie doesn't count."

The blonde Divas eyes grew wide. "Why, you little tramp!!"

Turning away she stormed out of the room, stopping when she heard a snort. Whirling around again, she glanced as Maria who was hiding her smirk behind her hand. "And, you! Maria!" Candice smiled slightly, her eyes softening as she took in the younger girl. "Maria ... I got nothing to say to you." All of the anger dissipated from her voice as she impulsively moved toward the girl and hugged her tightly before leaving without a backward glance. "You're alright, kid."

Slamming the door behind her Diva crumpled against the wall in tears. Reality hit. What she'd just thrown away came rushing back to smack her in the face.

It was there he found her an hour later, sobbing into her hands.

"Candice?" He asked warily, brushing her hair gently off of her face. "What's wrong?"

Blearily she looked up into his brown orbs. "I messed up."

"What do you mean, you messed up?" He frowned, looking at his watch. He was supposed to be meeting Victoria, but the girl seemed so damn distressed he couldn't just leave her here.

"They hate me," she burst out in frustration, choking back a sob. "I can't ever go back in there."

"In there?" He asked slowly, jerking a thumb in the direction of the Divas locker room. Distraught the Diva before him nodded miserably. Sighing, he stood and offered her a hand. That'd be right, he thought bitterly. I get one day off to come and visit my girlfriend and this happens. "C'mon," the former United States Champion said with resignation. "Let's go get this sorted out."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cold?"

Johnny stood in the doorway of their balcony as Melina shivered leaning on the railing outside. Teeth chattering she nodded, eyes still drawn to the dark sky. Without a word he stpped forward to wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to snuggle back him. Resting his head on her shoulder he pulled her toward him as close as he could, savoring the contact between them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Thinking about it for a moment she shook her head quickly. She didn't want to talk. She had nothing to say to him. Pulling her arms in toward her chest she froze up, refusing to let him get the better of her. "I don't want to talk."

"Oh." His tone betrayed his face in that instant. He'd been wearing the patented Johnny Nitro smirk, the face he wore for the cameras and the fans. But it was different with Melina. He didn't want to have to put on a facade. He wanted her, nothing more and nothing less. "Okay then," he finished sadly, pulling back. He released her from his arms and started to wander back inside, hands shoved in his pockets. It was only when he was about to close the door that a voice spoke up quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can leave." Ripping her eyes away from the lights of the city she turned to him in desperation. "Don't leave me Johnny," she whispered achingly. "I'm nothing without you."

"That's not true Mel," he smiled warmly, his heart burning at the pain etched on her face. "You're definitely something." His eyes searched hers for protest but strangely enough there was none. Opening his arms to her he pulled her toward him again, this time not holding back the lone tear that had gathered in the pit of his eye. "This week, without you ... it's been hell."

"I thought you didn't care about me anymore," she offered quietly. "That what Trashley was saying was true."

Breaking away for a moment Johnny held his girlfriend at an arms length. "What did she say to you Mel?"

"She said .. she said she'd take my title."

His eyes narrowed as she averted hers away, knowing that she wasn't telling him everything. "Melina, what'd she say?"

Glumly she looked up at him. "She said her ass was the only thing you'd be tapping after the show tonight."

Snorting, he laughed out loud. "She didn't!!" At his girlfriends nod he lowered his voice and held her tight again. Smoothing back her hair, he rested his chin atop her head and rubbed her back. "Mina, I would never do that to you, do you understand that?"

Instead of a reply he felt salty tears dripping onto his shirt. Melina half nodded in agreement, muttering something indistinguishable against his chest. "I guess so."

"Ashley is a pretty girl," he said quietly. "But in no way is she you. She's your total opposite, sweet at times, but totally out there and flaunting what shes got. She'll do anything to get ahead." Feeling her tense under his touch he quickly changed tack. "But she's not beautiful like you. She might be sexy, approachable, all though things, but she's not as beautiful as my Mina. She's not as fun to be around, she's definitely not as feisty or intelligent. She doesn't work her ass off to get what she wants, and if it is me she's after, she's not getting me. You're sweet all the time, and even when you're not, you're still my girlfriend," Johnny finished, his voice catching in his throat. "She's just not you Mel."

"So you don't want to leave me?" She asked meekly.

"No, you silly woman," Johnny laughed. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me." Quiet descended over the pair as Johnny dropped a chaste kiss on each of her eyelids, then the tip of her nose before finally coming to her lips. Standing, he lifted her into his arms. "C'mon, it's cold out here. Let's get you inside where it's warm."

"Johnny?" Her voice was weary, and it sounded as if she was half asleep.

"Yeah Mina?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful. I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Victoria seethed quietly from her bed. "He was supposed to be here an an hour ago."

"He who?" Lilian asked in bemusement as she exchanged glances with Chris, shifting where she sat next to him on the bed. "Is there something you're not telling me about Vicky? Or rather, someone?"

"It's nothing," the raven haired Diva blushed. "I was just expecting a visitor."

"You said that already," Lilian noted suspiciously, curious yet concerned all at once "Who?"

"Uh ..." Realising she was caught she looked to Chris in desperation for an assist. "I'm waiting for ..."

"Jack," Chris supplied. "Jack Doan volunteered to spot you in the gym, right Vicky?"

"Right!" Victoria said gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was supposed to go with Mel, but Jack said he'd come down and help me out so Johnny could take her to get checked out."

"Okay ... " Lilian replied carefully, evidently hurt. Victoria was keeping something from her, that much she knew. But what? Of all the things, they had never kept secrets from one another .. "You could have asked me to help spot you, you know, I wouldn't have minded."

"I know Lil. But, uh, then Chris arrived and I figured you two would want to spend some time together. " Guiltily she looked away, not wanting Lilian to see she was lying. Truth be told, she was meeting her boyfriend. Someone neither Lil nor Melina knew about, for various reasons. Swallowing heavily, she started to change the subject. "You guys don't get to see each other a lot these days ... " she finished weakly.

"Huh. How generous of you." Lilian flopped back against the headboard, hitting her head hard. Wincing, she whimpered a little in pain before lifting a hand to the back of her head. Victoria and Chris both jumped into action at once, Chris moving closer to her and pushing her hair back off of her face tenderly. The blonde Latina was in no mood for tenderness though, swatting away his hand as she shot Victoria a warning look. If there was one thing she hated, it was being lied too.

"So Chris," Victoria bubbled anxiously, trying to ease the tension in the room "How's Smackdown!?"

Shaking his head, Chris rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well what was going on with Vicky, but the hell he was going to burst her bubble. "It's great Vicky. I've got a new traveling buddy, everything is great."

"Really?"She said tersely, shooting him a dirty look. She knew damn well he had a new traveling partner. She was dating the guy, for crying out loud. "That's good to hear."

"What's going on?" Lilian asked in a shaky voice. Glancing at the pair expectantly she wanted an answer. Number one, there was something Vicky wasn't telling her. Number two, Chris knew what it was and he hadn't told her either. What was going on here? When she received no reply her voice rose another octave. "I said, what's going on?"

Luckily for Victoria, she was saved by a banging on the door. Leaping off the bed she rushed to answer it. Upon flinging it open, however, she wished all at once that she hadn't. A mixture of both surprise and hatred filled her, eyes narrowing as she saw her boyfriend there and the Diva he was with. "What's she doing here?"

"Vicky ..."

"I said, what is she doing here?" The Diva repeated in a scathing tone. Swallowing heavily, he turned to the brunette beside him.

"Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lilian broke in abruptly, charging over to the door. The four people she was addressing winced in unison. Everyone knew how bad her temper was, and god willing no one wanted to set her off.

'Candice needs your help," Victoria's boyfriend said quietly. "She has nowhere else to go."

Surveying the Diva quickly Lilian somehow knew he was being serious. "Fine. Get inside," she motioned to the younger women before yanking Chris out into the hall behind her. "We'll be in in a minute." Candice shot a thankful look in her direction before scurrying into the room and closing the door. Tentatively, Chris wrapped an arm around his friends waist to calm her down, but his action went unnoticed."Now, what are you doing here?" She challenged the other man.

Embarrassed, he turned to Victoria with a crestfallen look upon his face. This wasn't exactly how he'd hoped to meet Vicky's friends, but he realised that right now, there was no alternative. Grasping his girlfriend's hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting her continue.

"Well ... Chris, you already know this, but Lilian, this is ... "

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger much?


	7. The Four, sorry, three Slutketeers

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me. I don't even own her sign. It totally makes a cameo.

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Your feedback is always highly appreciated!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well ... Chris, you already know this, but Lilian, this is ... "

Victoria looked at her companion anxiously, tightening her grip on his hand. This really wasn't the way she'd wanted this too happen. It wasn't that she didn't want Lilian to know about him, she did ... it was just ... just ... it was time for her to have something that was hers, alone. That was it. She lived for Lilian and Melina, for the chance to step through the ropes. The instant Melina had walked in the front door she had set aside any hope she'd had of regaining the Women's Championship, knowing all too well how she would be pushed back to the bottom of the heap. Having someone of her own, who could support her, make her feel important ... this was all new to her. Yet somehow she figured her friend wouldn't see it that way.

"I know who he is," Lilian snapped. The petite Diva didn't understand it. Victoria? And Chris?! Of all the people, these two were keeping some sort of secret from her! Frustrated, she tried to ignore Chris's fingers as they gently rubbed her side, trying to calm her. "What I don't get is what he's doing here, with her, of all people!" She burst out, jerking a thumb in the direction of the door behind her where Candice was. "And bringing her to us! What the hell do we want with her??!!"

"Li," Chris scolded. "Stop it, let her speak."

"This is Ken Kennedy." The raven haired Diva finished softly, her voice cracking slightly. "He's my boyfriend, Lil."

As the former Women's Champion winced slightly her friends gaze softened. She'd had no idea Vic was even seeing anyone ... "Your boyfriend?"

Victoria offered a weak smile in her friends direction as Ken cleared his throat. " I, uh, wasn't here to see Candice, Lilian." Glancing at the blonde ring announcer warily he slipped his hand out of his girlfriends and moved to stand before her. To be honest, Lilian was scaring him. "I was worried about what I saw earlier," he stated quietly. "I wanted to make sure that you girls were all okay."

"And I'm expected to believe that?" Lilian bristled abruptly. Blinking, she stopped to check herself. Had she really just said that? Why was she attacking Ken, she barely even knew the guy! Swallowing, she turned to Victoria, seeing tears in her eyes. Guiltily she opened her mouth to start to apologize, but before she could help herself the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "What do you want with Victoria?" She barked defensively. "What the hell are your intentions here Kennedy?"

Mortified, Victoria turned to Ken and buried her head in his shoulder. She didn't understand this. What was Lilian doing? Shouldn't she be happy for her? Without saying a word, Ken lifted a hand to her head and began to smooth her hair back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's okay Vicky, don't worry about it."

"Li, back off," Chris whispered anxiously in her ear. "Ken's a good guy."

"I don't care if he's a good guy!!" Lilian shot back loudly, causing Ken to shift his feet in discomfort. "He was with Candice, Chris!" She hissed in a slightly softer voice, wavering under her friends glare. "I don't trust him!!"

"Look, Chris, I can go." Ken muttered stepping toward his friend. "This was a bad idea."

"Ken, wait."

The Rabid Wolverine moved to place a hand on his friends forearm. "Don't. Ken, stay here with Vic. Li and I will go," he replied apologetically, glaring in Lilian's direction. "Go somewhere," he muttered bitterly. "Far away to talk about someones attitude."

"Oh, so I have an attitude now?" Lilian sniped.

"Right now you do," Chris shot back, eyes blazing. "How dare you be so rude Lilian? Did you not think before hand about what you were going to say?"

"I don't need a lecture Chris!" Lilian retorted, eyes beginning to burn. "I don't need you acting like my over protective boyfriend, or my father for that matter!"

Shocked, he stumbled back slightly, releasing her from his grip. "Fine."

"C'mon, Vic ," Ken said softly to his girlfriend in the corner of the room. "Grab your stuff, you can come back to my room."

"What?!" Lilian whirled on the couple, eyes zeroing in on the Smackdown Superstar before her. "Oh no, Vicky, you are not going anywhere with him!!"

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked in disbelief. "What are you saying Lil?"

"You're. Not. Leaving. With. Him." Lilian spat, punctuating each word with a full stop for extra emphasis. Slipping past Chris she stormed over to her friend and got in her face. "You don't know what he could do to you when you're alone with him!! He could attack you, beat you up, try and rape you!!"

"The hell?!" Victoria exploded. "How dare you??!! Lilian, Ken and I have been together for months! He would never!!"

"You've been keeping this a secret for months?" Lilian said slowly. "And you didn't say anything?! I thought we were friends!! I thought we trusted each other!!"

"Yeah?" The former Women's Champion challenged. "Well, I thought we did too. Then you come in here and accuse my boyfriend, a guy you know nothing about by the way, of being a rapist wanting to attack me!!"

"How dare you." Lilian seethed. "I don't think you realise just how dangerous this place is getting! I was attacked after walking down a crowded hallway, brutalized by someone who was once my friend! You wonder now why I don't trust anyone??!!" Her voice adopted a chilling tone, her eyes downcast. "I feel dirty Vicky .. do you know how that feels? To have to walk around hiding in corners because you're afraid?! Not wanting to come to work sometimes because you don't know if he'll be here? Who knows what would have happened if Mark hadn't shown up? I'm only trying to save you my fate ..."

"If it hurts so damn much then talk to one of us about it!!" Victoria exploded. "Tell us who the guy is!! Don't be a damn victim Lilian, let me tell Stephanie who it is and we'll do something about it!!"

"What does Steph have to do with this?" The small blonde asked hollowly. "You told her, didn't you ... you told her I was attacked! How dare you," she whispered brokenly, eyes now rimmed red. "How could you do that too me Vic?"

"I wanted to help you, damn it! Steph has a right to know!" The raven haired Diva confessed angrily." You were hurting so much .."

"You didn't have to tell Stephanie my business!"

"Steph is on our side Lil! She'll help us get this guy!! Just tell us who it was!!"

"No!" Lilian burst out, tears running down her cheeks. Frustrated she attempted to launch herself at her friend but Chris held her back. "You get to keep your boyfriend a secret, I get to keep my secrets!!

"This isn't the same thing!!"

"It doesn't need to be," Lilian muttered coldly. "I haven't tell you because I'm scared, I don't want him coming after you or Mel as well.. I didn't know if I could trust you to respect my choice to not tell anyone who it was. But hey, doesn't matter now, turns out I just can't trust you in general."

"Li," Chris hissed. "Stop this, now."

"I'm only looking out for her Chris." At his pointed look she scowled angrily, trying to break free from his hold. "Don't even, I know you were in on this too. Don't think we won't be discussing this later!"

"You're digging yourself a grave Garcia," he drawled lightly.

"You're gonna get the taste slapped out of your mouth if you don't shut the hell up!!" Rearing back a hand she went to slap him, hard, but Ken caught her hand just in time.

"You don't want to do that."

"No, you're wrong. I do want to do that."

Spinning awkwardly she went to slap Ken in the face, but he sidestepped and caused her to hit Victoria instead. Furious, the stronger woman drew herself to her full height and let loose. "How dare you??!!" She raged, pushing the smaller woman in the chest. "Who gave you the right to say these things Lil? This isn't you!! What the hell are you doing??!! How dare you say those things about Ken, you have no right. I bet it'd be different if it was Mark, right? Just because you went and got yourself attacked ..."

The room fell silent and Victoria gasped as she realised what she'd said. No matter the reason for Lilian saying those things, there was no need for her to keep needlessly bringing up the vicious attack that had taken place only three weeks ago. Lilian paled, her complexion turned pasty as she grabbed at her stomach and began to gag, the turn of conversation turning up the tumultuous feelings she was trying hard to hide. She fell to the floor as Chris moved forward to catch her, taking her in his arms and holding her still as she lay out to it.

"Li? Lilian?" Patting her face lightly he tired to wake her, but to no avail. "Damn it, I need some smelling salts." Swearing under his breath he looked up at Victoria and began giving directions. "Vic, quickly run down to the trainer and get me some salts."

"No." Her answer was clear and concise, determination set across the Divas face.

"Vic, we don't have time for games. Now, please!" Chris was getting anxious. He knew he had to stay calm, but Victoria wasn't helping things by being uncooperative. "Vic? Please, go!"

"I'll go and get help," Candice piped up suddenly from the back of the room. Chris shot her a grateful glance, having forgotten she was in the room. "It's the least I can do, I'll be right back."

'Victoria .."

Sucking in a deep breath she let it out slowly, gathering her bags and moving to leave. "I said no, Chris." Turning to leave the Diva grabbed Kens hand and exited the room. "Not after what she said."

"Vicky!" Chris looked up at her retreating form with pleading eyes, but still got no response. "She didn't mean it. You know that."

She froze for a moment in the doorway, letting out an enormous sigh. "Chris ..."

Beginning to reply, she was interrupted by a brunette whirlwind, pushing her way into the room with an ear piercing shriek. "Lilian!! What happened??!!"

"She fainted." Chris said simply.

"She called my boyfriend a rapist." Victoria chimed in.

Jaw dropping, Melina looked back and forward between the pair, not believing what she was hearing. "The HELL?" She said finally, looking as confused as Johnny who had entered the room as Victoria had stormed out, Ken trailing behind her. "I'm lost."

"Ken is dating Victoria. Lilian just found out and she's not exactly pleased," Chris answered carefully. "She .. uh .. questioned his motives, and then Vic accused Lil of purposely getting herself attacked."

"Why would she do that?" Johnny asked quietly. "No one wants that sort of thing to happen to them. Ever. It's everything Lilian is against."

"Tell that to Victoria," Chris sighed heavily, caressing Lilian's cheek with his palm.

"How long have they been dating?"Melina asked softly, pulling a package of smelling salts out of her bag. "I had no idea ... why didn't she tell us?"

"Roughly five months."

"You knew?" Johnny asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He's my road partner," Chris said, responding to Melina's groan. Johnny whistled softly and shook his head. "I know, I know, thanks guys."

"I'm guessing she knows you knew." Melina pursed her lips as Lilian began to come too.

Sheepishly he nodded, causing Johnny to groan this time.

"She's gonna hate you."

"Gee, thanks Einstein." Benoit bit back snidely. "Any other bright remarks you got stored up there pretty boy?"

The room fell silent as Johnny grew quiet, trying to decide on a decent insult to combat Chris's last remark.

"Idiot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is perfect!!" Christy squealed, jumping up and down. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!!"

"Um ... how exactly?" Mickie asked, crinkling her nose. "I don't get it."

"They're fighting," Christy replied as if it was the easiest concept to grasp in the world. "If Lilian and Victoria are fighting, then this just becomes so much easier ... Suddenly, Melina doesn't know what to do with herself ... and they fall apart, just like that."

"Oh ..."

A muffled yawn came from the corner of the room. "So tell me again exactly why we're so damn concerned with these bitches?" Stepping into the light, a man threw back his hair, rubbing blearily at his eyes.. "I'm all for getting some back, I just want to know what I'm getting out of this."

"Because," an ominous voice spoke from the doorway. "They're going against everything this Company stands for. They think they know what's best for this business? I don't think so," he preened. "I'm in charge around here. And you'll get what you're after, don't worry."

"Shane." Christy spoke up in surprise, a broad grin crossing her face as she slaunted over to him. Pushing him into a chair she maneuvered herself into his lap, straddling him and flinging her arms around his neck. . "What are you doing here?"

"Aww, well I came to see you babe," he purred into her ear. Giggling, the 2004 Diva Search Winner began to massage his shoulders as the Chairmans son leaned forward to maul her neck. "Mmm how I've missed you ..."

"Yeah, great, well you can catch up after the show." The man interrupted harshly. "Since when are you in charge around here? And exactly what are you doing to help me out?"

"For starters, do you remember a little issue called Chris Benoit?"

There was a groan. "How could I forget?"

"What do we want Benoit for again?" Mickie asked in confusion.

Shane's eyes narrowed as he stood up abruptly, dumping Christy off his lap and on the floor without warning. Grabbing her by the hair he pulled his face towards hers and eyeballed her dangerously. "We need Benoit to get to Lilian. We're after Lilian because she's a stupid whore who can't take orders, and Victoria and Melina are just the icing on the cake. Anything that comes with taking her down, is just a bonus."

Christy frowned from the floor. "Shouldn't you be worrying about Melina as well? She's the Champion."

"Oh, don't worry. See, it's now Ashley Vs. Melina for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. If Melina fails to perform to standard, she's gone."

"Gone?" Mickie echoed. "Like, forever?"

"Yes! Forever!" Releasing her now Shane intentionally knocked her backward so she would fall to the floor. Glaring at the Diva on the floor as she tried to stand, he pushed her back beneath him again, enjoying the feeling of power. "That ungrateful bitch will be out of this business faster than you can say 'Playboy'."

"But what about Benoit?" The former World Heavyweight Champion asked in frustration. "He needs to be terminated."

"Oh he'll get his," Shane smirked. "But I want to have some fun with him first .. and that's why he'll be facing John Cena next week, right here on Raw."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So ... Assley at Wrestlemania, huh?"

"You know it," Melina muttered back bitterly to Johnny. "I can't wait."

"At least you get to go to 'Mania Mel," he soothed. "You get to defend your title, that's an incredible thing. I'm proud of you, and I know Joey is too."

Shooting them a glance from his chair behind them in the Gorilla, Joey Mercury smiled slightly and nodded in her direction. "You'll take her Melina. No worries."

"Oh, but I wouldn't be so sure," spoke up a voice in front of them. Casting her eyes upward Melina groaned at the sight of Torrie, Mickie and Maria.

"Oh look Johnny. It's the four slutketeers."

"I thought it was musketeers ..." Maria mumbled.

"Oh honey, you need help." Johnny snorted. "It is musketeers."

"Then why ... Oh ...," Maria frowned delicately. "That's not nice!!"

"I guess you can't count Melina," Torrie said pretentiously. "They're only three of us."

"Candy have to make a house call?" Johnny asked sarcastically, he and Joey both collapsing in laughter.

"No." Torrie glared at them. "Last I heard, she was off hiding with 'little ol' innocent me' Lilian."

Shocked, Melina tried to mask her surprise. Candice? With Lilian? What was going on around here ..

"Anyway," Mickie said in a chirpy tone. "We've just come by to inform Melina, under the direction of Shane McMahon, that your match at Wrestlemania 23 has just been made a lot more interesting."

As Mel's face darkened, Mickie's smile grew, the former Champion clapping her hands in delight. "See, Melina, if you lose your match ... Then you lose your job."

"WHAT??!!" Melina exploded. "Who told you that crap??!!"

A flash of blonde catching his eye on the screen beyond his girlfriend had Johnny worried. "Ah, Mel .."

"Not now Johnny!!"

"Mina, you're going to want to see this!!" Gripping her arm he turned her to the set just as Chris Benoit ran into the Gorilla, totally out of breath.

"Mel!! Lilian's out there with Masters!! You've got to help her!!" Bewildered, Melina watched as Lilian shrunk back into the left corner of the ring, trying to hide from the enormous man who was stalking her. Horrified at what she saw she jumped put of her seat and moved toward the stairs.

"I'm going Chris, I'm going," she reassured him. "Cabron! I'm gonna kick that pendejos ass!"

"Don't even think it." Shane spoke up coldly, coming out of nowhere. "You do, you lose your 'Mania match."

Fuming, Mel turned from Chris to Johnny and back again. They both looked worried, Lilian looked awfully close to Masters and wasting time like this wasn't helping. "I'm going out there."

"Melina, no!" Johnny burst out. "I'll go!!"

"Then I'll fire you too." Shane broke in.

"Well you can't fire me," Benoit spat out. "I'm not even on Raw!"

"No I can't Chris, you're right," Shane responded calmly. "But I can have you suspended from all arenas for the next six months if need be. And in that time I can book as many matches for these girls, including Lilian, whenever I like and against whom ever I like."

Getting flustered, Melina scanned the Gorilla quickly, hoping to find someone who could go out there. Lilian looked scared out of her mind. "Shane, you are not letting him put a woman in the Masterlock! It's not right!!"

"Hey!" Torrie piped up. "He put me in the Masterlock, and I'm okay!" Fluffing her hair Torrie glared at the current Women's Champion. "She'll be fine."

"She said woman, Whorrie." Chris remarked in anger. "I didn't know that you could be classed as one."

"Look, who can go out there and help her? There has to be someone!!" Johnny interrupted desperately, bringing everyones attention back to the matter at hand.

"Hmm ... " Shane mused, looking around the tiny room. Joey Mercury, no ... John Cena? Definitely not! Stifling a laugh, he pointed at Super Crazy who was stretching in the corner. "Him. Good luck getting him to understand you."

Rushing over to Crazy, Melina began yelling at the former Mexicool, gesturing toward her friend on the television screen. "Va alli y ayudale!!"

Super turned to look behind him before realising that the angry Latina was talking to him. "Mi?" He asked in confusion.

"Si!! Escuche!!" Melina begged. "Va alli y ayudale!!" Crazy continued to look at her like she wasn't even speaking his language. Pointing toward the screen, Melina tried one more time, her voice growing louder. "Va alli y ayudale!!"

Looking at the screen Crazy's eyes lit up as he figured out what she was saying. "Si!!" Running through the curtain he flew down the ramp into the ring as Lilian escaped back to her chair.

"How did you do that??!!" Shane asked, incensed."He won't even listen to me!!"

"Did you ever consider that it might be because you don't speak Spanish?" Rolling her eyes at her boss, Melina turned to Chris and hugged him, knowing that he was worrying the most about their friend. "Te voy a matar, I swear."

"Just you wait Perez. You'll get yours!" He cried, stalking off with the three 'sluketeers' in tow.

"Idiot."

Flipping him off, Melina sighed in relief as Lilian settled back down in her chair, looking to be okay for the time being. If only they knew what was in store for them later in the night ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on with you and Vic?" Melina whispered subtlety as Torrie's theme music hit.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lilian muttered cuttingly. "And no, I don't want to talk about Chris, or Ken Kennedy, or anything that happened earlier. I will, however, explain the Candice to you, later. Got it?"

The current Women's Champion balked and moved away as if she'd been burned. "Uh ... okay, Lil. Sorry I asked."

Nodding curtly, Lilian went to exit the ring, eyes full of conflicting hurt and indecision. Melina watched her retreating back, staring sadly at her friend, the woman who had seemed so strong a mere months ago. Now all she seemed was lost.

"Lil, wait."

Surprised, Lilian turned back to the Diva, wondering what she could possibly have to say to that. "There's a sign for you," she explained gently, gesturing with her hand. "Up there, in the crowd."

Lilian glanced up into the stands before her and spotted the sign her friend was referring too. The fan looked so excited to be there that Lilian felt herself getting caught up in the atmosphere of it all. This wasn't the place for this. Breathing in deeply, she knew that she had to just suck it up and get on with it. Leaning back she hugged Melina tightly. "Thanks, Mel."

"It's nothing," Mel insisted. "We'll talk later, okay?" At Lilian's nod her friend grinned broadly. 'Great! Now get your butt outta my ring so I can make my weekly contribution to society and take one of their hookers outta action!!"

Despite herself Lilian laughed as she left the ring, wincing as Torrie started off with the upper hand, dominating Melina to gain an early pinfall. Much to the disappointment of the blonde Diva the Women's Champion kicked out and hopped back on the offensive.

"Hi Whorrie," Melina smirked cheerfully at her opponent. "Haven't fought you for a while. Must be getting some extracurricular horizontal exercise for the boss in, hey?"

"My name isn't Whorrie!!" Melina whipped Torrie into the corner and ducked out of the way as the slight woman charged her.

"Then what could it possibly be?" Melina pondered. "Do you prefer slut? Skank? Pathetic excuse for a wrestler?"

"You'll pay for that!!"

Melina leaned forward, putting her weight on her front foot and beckoning Torrie to come closer with her hand. "Bring it." Hitting some clotheslines, Torrie knocked Melina to the mat, winding the shorter girl. Snorting, the Women's Champion climbed back to her feet, only to be knocked down again. "That's the best you can do?"

Countering the move with a suplex Melina rolled Torrie for the pin. "And that's the way the big girls play in my yard, bitch." Defiantly, Melina lifted her belt in the air and resumed attacking the blonde as Mickie rushed the ring, followed by Victoria and eventually Ashley.

"That belt would look cute on me." Ashley taunted Melina.

"Yeah, and with a matching muzzle for your mouth and a bear trap for your legs you'd look just peachy!"

"It's mine come Wrestlemania."

"Oh no Assley. See, I'm walking into that show Champ, and I'm walking out of it the same way. You can lie down for Shane and ask him to add whatever stipulation to the match you want. End of the day, it comes home with me."

"We'll see, won't we?!" Ashley snapped back, a little miffed. "Come 'Mania and I'm the Women's Champ, the new face of Women's Wrestling. Where will you be? Out of a job, that's where."

"Nice fairytale you got going there. But guess what?"

"What?" Victoria lurked inside the rung, having disposed of Torrie and Mickie. Stifling a laugh, Melina pointed beyond the blonde girl she was talking to. Oblivious to what was happening, Ashley turned, only to have her feet taken out from under her and her head crushed upon the chair with a vicious DDT.

"Fairytales don't always have happy endings."

Raising Victoria's hand in victory, Melina saw Lilian squirming uncomfortably in her chair. "When were you planning on telling me about Ken?"

"Not you too," Vicky groaned under her breath. Sighing, she blew a chunk of hair out of her face. "When I was ready."

"Is what she said really that bad?" Melina asked carefully, referring to Lilian's comments earlier.

"Yes. He'd never." Victoria broke in forcefully. "I can't believe she ..."

"She's going through a hard time Vic," Mel reminded her. "You have to understand that."

"I don't care. Like I told Chris, she had no right.

Now, she can suffer the consequences."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – There should be another update sometime this weekend, with some Taker and Lil for you all. He's a little hard to tackle when there is so much else going on. Expect a small cameo from Candice and Maria too, as well as more Ken/Vic ...


	8. Don't dish it out, if you can't take it!

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me. HOWEVER – I came into possession of an Undertaker autograph today – very cool ... the man signs them 'Rest In Peace' for crying out loud!! .. And I marked like a school girl seeing John Cena in person .. argh, shameful.

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews (especially the looong ones Lizzy + P.), feedback, comments, and suggestions!! I love the fact that people are still interested in this story and I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Your feedback is always highly appreciated!

No cliffhanger this time .. I'm being generous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny?"

Hearing a gruff voice, Lilian looked up, and into the cold eyes of the Undertaker. "For what?"

Easing himself down, he cleared a spot on the crate next to her and sat. "Your thoughts." At her empty shrug he surveyed her calmly. "You're upset."

"A little," she admitted sheepishly, eyes downcast.

"Want to talk?"

"Not especially."

"Suit yourself." Shaking his head slightly he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. There was that feeling again. Coming down the hall he'd seen her and tried to walk away. Yet here he was, stuck in a trap set by this woman, unable to force his body to do what his brain was thinking. He was a loner by trade, making exchanges only with those who bothered to trade nicities with him in return. So what was it about her that was different? This was totally out of character, his behaviour puzzling even him Peering out of a half-closed eye he took her in appreciatively. "You look good tonight."

"I feel like shit." Lilian muttured bluntly.

"Can I do.. ?" His sentence was cut short when Lilian turned her head and burrowed her face in his arm. Tensing slightly he moved his arm tentatively, causing the small Diva to fall against his side. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her toward him tightly. "Uh .. I can do this?"

"Please do."

Silence reigned for several minutes as he simply held her against him. The show was long over, the halls emptying out with wrestlers and Divas alike. "Lilian .. " He began finally, his tone adopting a softer lilt. "What is this?"

"What's what?" Yawning slightly, she snuggled him against him again, her other arm falling across his stomach. Surprised by the gesture, his eyes widened now, wondering if she realised what she was doing.

"What's this?" He stressed, poking her arm. "What are we doing here?"

Shyly withdrawing her arm Lilian sat up and looked at him with large eyes. Gathering herself slowly, she turned away and moved to go. Did he even have to ask? Obviously, they had different things in mind. Standing up Mark grabbed her arm tightly, motioning for her to stay. Wincing at his harsh grip, Lilian pulled her arm loose and glared at him. "Don't."

"Don't walk away from me, and I won't have too." Guiding her back the crate he sat beside her once more. "Do you always walk away when someone asks you a question?"

"I walk away when people grab my arm with the intention of hurting me," she snapped back apprehensively. At his cool stare she backed off slightly, realising she needed to be able to compromise on this one if she was going to get what she wanted. "What is this?? I don't know," she admitted soflty in defeat. "You're never here, and when you are ..."

"I know this Lilian," he said dangerously, a little irritated at her behaviour. "I asked what this is, not for an analysis of my comings and goings."

Staring at her hands she bit down on her lower lip. "What is this, or what do I want it to be?"

"You tell me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to face who this week?" He exploded with rage, looking at the schedule in his friends office "Shane, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm sorry?" Shane shrugged in fake concern. "Look, buddy, for the Board to agree to Cena vs Benoit, I had to give them something to work with. Just be grateful it's not Khali."

"It's bloody close enough," he mumbled. "This guy's a feakin' moron, I'll be lucky to get outta this match alive."

"Sweetie ..." Christy cooed in Shane's ear. "Are you sure you can't get him another opponent?" Hopping down off the desk she was perched on, the former Raw Diva sidled up to the McMahon and took his hand. "We need him at his best right now, he doesn't need to be facing massive guys," she protested. "We need to take care of Lilian."

"What does he have to do with taking care of Lilian?" Torrie intercepted. "Christy, I thought you and Ashley were taking care of her."

"Of course we are," Christy snapped. "But do you think we need him getting hurt? If anything happens to him," she shot back, gesturing to the man standing in the centre of room. "It effects all of us!"

"Pfft. The only thing it'll effect will be your sex life when I'm not around," Shane snorted under his breath. Rolling his eyes he looked at the rag tag team before him. Torrie Wilson, Christy Hemme .. those stupid slags Mickie and Ashley, where ever they were ... God, this was hardly what he had envisioned when he'd come up with this masquerade ... unlike what Christy planned on doing to Lilian, he had a slightly different agenda in mind. "We'll be fine," he finished smoothly. "You'll win your match, we'll get our revenge on Lilian and the rest of them, and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Perfect," Stephanie McMahon cut in from behind them, a guilty looking Mickie behind her with a pissed off Ashley in tow. "And exactly which way would that be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I .. I want this. You make me feel safe. I trust you."

"I'm going to be honest with you," he spoke quietly. "I didn't come here with the intention of getting caught up with anyone. I saw that you needed someone and I stepped up."

Hurt crossed her face but she nodded readily, knowing that that had been coming. It was obvious to even her that she had more desire for this relationship to become something more than he did. He showed up, they ... interacted, and he disappeared. It was a reality she was having to force herself to face. "And now?"

"Now ... You're something else Lilian."

"Even with the mountain of matching emotional baggage that comes with me?" The blonde asked wryly.

"Even then." He paused, smiling a little. Before she could ask why, he moved in and kissed her temple ever so slightly. Lilian whimpered under the searing touch of his lips on her cool skin, her hands reaching out to grab him and pull him closer as he withdrew. He obliged her once, lips brushing over hers before meeting them in a bittersweet kiss. "So ... "

"So ..." She whispered quietly, her nose touching his as she looked into his eyes. "This is it."

"No," he replied shortly, enveloping her small form in his arms. Squeezing her tightly he rested his chin atop her head, willing himself to make this work. "This is us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you please stop tossing and turning? Some of us have an early flight tomorrow!" Rolling away from his girlfriend Ken tossed the sheets off, trying to make himself comfortable.

Victoria sighed. "I'm sorry." Eyes wide open she lay staring at the ceiling, her voice thick with guilt and hurt. "I can't sleep."

Closing his eyes in frustration he swore softly under his breath before turning to face her. "Sweetie, what's up?"

Turning on her side Victoria began to play with the waist of his shorts. "I just feel bad about what I said to Lil before," she mumbled distractedly.

"And what about what she said to you Vic?" Kennedy asked gently, drawing her to his chest.

"She didn't mean it ... did she?" The raven haired Diva looked at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes as he leaned forward. "I mean, after what she has been through ..." Her voice trailed off as Ken began to nuzzle her neck. He didn't want to hear about it, he couldn't have cared less at that time. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by her boyfriends kiss, his voice barley audible as he mumbled against her mouth.

"I don't know Vic. I don't know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she??!!"

Johnny and Melina exchanged glances as Chris paced along the floor of the hotel room Lilian and Victoria were supposed to be sharing. A certain ring announcer hadn't made it back to collect her bags yet and he was beginning to worry.

"Chris ..." Melina began carefully. "You can't babysit her twenty-four hours a day. Maybe she's going out for a drink or something, I'm sure Lil's fine .. have you tried calling her cell?"

The Canadian only grunted in response. "I hate cell phones. No."

"But if you're worried ..." She stopped as he glared in her direction. She knew all this, Chris thought irritably. Why was she asking? "Okay, okay, Chris, sorry."

"Anyway," he started ranting. "Who would she have gone for a drink with? You're both here, she's not talking to Victoria ... that doesn't leave very many people."

"Uh ... " Johnny began to raise his hand as if he was in school answering a question. "I hate to mention it ... but ... she might be with Undertaker?"

Chris stopped his pacing and spun around to face the couple. "She wouldn't ..."

"They're friends," Johnny pointed out meekly. "He did save her from her attacker ..."

Fire began to burn in the eyes of the Women's Champion. "I don't trust him."

"Neither," Chris muttered defiantly. "He's up to something."

The door swung openly suddenly and in stepped Lilian, mad as all hell. "Gee," she broke out sarcastically. "You don't trust Mark, Mel? What a surprise."

"Li .."

"No one seems to trust anyone round here anymore," she continued bitterly. "Except for you Johnny, thanks for being on my side. It's nice to know someone cares." Shooting a look in Chris's direction she rolled her eyes and kept going. "Cram it Chris, I'm not interested. I've had it with your 'parenting', I don't need another Dad."

"Lilian!" Melina gasped in surprise. "Stop that!!"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Melina asked in disbelief. "No?"

"I'm done with this! I don't need this crap! I can deal with everything on my own, I'll handle Shane, just you watch."

"You're going to stop them giving Assley the title as 'Mania then? Make them fire the girls around here who do nothing but flounce around spreading their legs all day? " Chris asked in amusement. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I ... I don't know yet," she said, faltering slightly. "But I'll think of something."

"Well, when you come to a solution that doesn't involve you getting down on your knees and opening your mouth, let me know." Chris glowered, as Lilian reeled back in shock. She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face, and by God, did it hurt.

"Chris! Lil! Stop this!" Melina cried, eyes stinging. "This isn't worth fighting over! You don't mean what you're saying, either of you."

"She wouldn't dish it out if she couldn't take it," Chris taunted now, as Lilian gathered her things to leave. A glimpse of pain flashed across her features again at his words, but she forced it away, as did Chris with the hurt now dulling his mind. He didn't want to fight her on this. Deep down, she didn't want to fight him either.

"That's true." Lilian conceded hastily. "Now I'm taking it, and walking right out that door. Don't wait up," she retorted scathingly as she kissed Johnny on the cheek before leaving. "I'm staying with Mark."

The door slamming behind her, Chris, Melina and Lilian finally let their tears fall. Benoit stood stoic as Melina collapsed into the arms of Johnny, begging him to go after her and make everything okay. Johnny shook his head and glanced sympathetically at Chris. There was nothing they could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Still awake, Victoria reached for her phone as it began to vibrate on the bedside table. "Hello? Steph?"

Listening to her friend with concern, her face hardened. Stephanie had a plan. It was dirty, but it might just work. As the clock flipped over to read 3am, a mischievous smirk spread over her face.

"Okay ... I'm in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian was still leaning on the door sobbing minutes later when Mark arrived. Concerned, he bent down to her height and lifted her chin. "What's wrong Lilian?"

"It's .. " She swallowed, unable to the get the words out the first time. "It's .. I've gotta go!" Dropping her bags she fled down the hall, almost mowing down Shane McMahon and Shawn Micheals. Glancing at the two men in question, the petite Diva grabbed her stomach, feeling it churn. The taste of bile began to rise up in her throat as she remembered the pain, the grabbing hands and the chilling voice in her ear: _"I'm sure singing isn't the only talent you have ... "_

"In a hurry, Garcia?" Shane smirked as Shawn eyeballed her approvingly.

Gagging, Lilian began to tremble. She was willing her feet to move, but they were glued to the floor. She couldn't, she wouldn't go through this again. "I need to go."

"Yeah," Shawn chimed in. "She's going to get some practice in for next week, Shane." His voice dropped, repeating the words he'd drummed into her head weeks before. "What is it they say about a woman that can handle a microphone? That they must be good with their hands?"

Fear replaced the pain in her eyes as Shane came over to her and grabbed her wrist, pinning her to the wall. "I'd watch your back if I was you."

"Just try me," Lilian stuttered bravely. Shane shot her a hard glare, but she showed no remorse of her comments.

"Come on Shane-O, let's get outta here." Coming over to stand beside her, Shawn placed a kiss full of comptempt on her lips, his mouth then moving to linger near her ear. "Don't worry Lil ... I know you like it ... rough."

Shane began to snort at the uncomfortable expression on the Diva's face. Shawn joined in, both succumbing to full blown fits of laughter as they headed down the hall. Recoiling, Lilian slumped to the floor, desparately scratching at her neck and face, trying to rid her body of their touch. Hysterical now, she shook voilently as her mind virtually shut down, unwillingly to remember everything that had taken place. It was late, and everyone had left the building. Lilian didn't see anyone who could have come to her rescue. She didn't see Mickie James standing in the shadows, Maria at her side.

All she saw was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Stay away from my woman!

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Reviews ROCK, Feedback OWNS and so does everyone reivewing this story. Special thanks goes to my two Raw informants in the States who ensure that I get this out soon as for you guys. Without them and their contribution the story wouldn't be as good as it alledgedly is ... They know who they are :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Jack!"

Referee Jack Doan turned around to see his friend jogging over to him, waving something in the air. "Hey Mike," he greeted cheerfully before frowning. "What's that?"

"Schedule for next week," the senior referee informed the younger man. "Thought you might want to see it before you took off."

Rolling his eyes Jack groaned. "Sure, I mean, who doesn't want to find out who will be wrestling for the Women's Championship next week? Best tell me now before I get my panties in a knot over it."

Mike chuckled slightly, clapping his friends shoulder. "It's just a match man, the Diva's like having you as their ref. It's a compliment."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Jack muttered sarcastically. "Another day, another Diva match."

"Sorry Jack." Looking over at the other man Mike sensed his hostility and fancied it time to leave. "I've got a plane to catch, but I'll catch you around, okay?'

"Sure," Jack nodded, completely distracted from what his friend was saying. "Sounds great." Failing to notice his friend's indifferent response Mike turned and jogged away again just as Jack spotted a crumpled up body on the ground. Inching closer, he was horrified to see Lilian Garcia there, cheeks rubbed raw and legs curled beneath her. Dropping to his knees he felt for a pulse, finding it strong but erratic, jumping all over the place. Cursing, he looked up only to see Mike vanish, the older man now to far away to hear him without alerting anyone else to their whereabouts. Pulling out his phone he dialled for an ambulance.

"Hello, 911? I've got an emergency."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mickieeeee!" Maria pouted in concern. "We've got to help her!" Moving toward the small Diva lying on the ground, Maria howled in pain as Mickie yanked her back behind the set.

"We can't help her!" Mickie hissed. "Lilian isn't like us …."

"What … what do you mean?" Maria asked in confusion, scratching her head. Obviously upset, the oblivious Diva looked to her companion for answers. "She's just like us, and she's hurt, look at her!"

Eyes darting side to side, Mickie sighed loudly. "Maria, we can't be seen with her. Shane would kill us, we'd lose our jobs!! Don't you get it?! That's why we have to do what he tells us to do!"

"But Shane isn't in charge …" Maria said slowly. "Vince is …"

A dangerous gleam surfaced in Mickie's eye.

"Yeah, Vince is." The two Diva's watched as Jack leaned down to check Lilian's airways. "For the moment, at least."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack swallowed nervously, staring at the heavily sedated Diva lying before him. It had been a week since they had brought her in, the small blonde a mess of bruises and cuts under her clothing. He had no idea where they were from, or why she'd collapsed. No one would tell him anything. Lilian had her emergency contacts listed as Chris and Victoria, yet neither one was answering their phone. Message after message had transferred through to voicemails. Until he got a hold of one of them, there was no way of knowing what was going on. Gently kissing her on the forehead he stepped outside the room to use his cell, hoping beyond hope one of them would answer the phone.

"_This is Chris. Chances are you've got my voicemail because it's the only thing I can work on this frigin' phone. Leave me a message and when Lilian teaches me how to use this damn thing I'll get back to you."_

The blonde referee groaned. He'd been hearing that message for three straight days. "Chris, it's Jack. If there has going to be a time to answer your phone, this is it. Lilian needs you. She's in hospital, and I don't know what's wrong, they won't tell me anything … ah … ring me back."

Finishing his call he slipped back into the room and took his seat at the head of the bed. Lilian had come too only once, screaming repeatedly at the realisation of where she was, clawing at her own skin. Blindly, he'd given them permission to put her under, fearing for her own safety more than his. "C'mon Lilian."

"Wake up, you've got too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

""The hell was that? There is no way Carlito could eliminate him!!" Melina asked in disbelief, jaw dropping as Johnny made his way up the ramp, holding the back of his head. "Son of a …"

Coming through the curtain Johnny glanced up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, a grimace on his face. "Hey Mel," he said tiredly. "What'd you think?"

Melina smiled softly, coming over to kiss her boyfriend. "You were great, as usual. You should've won that."

He shrugged casually. "Yeah, maybe." Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her briefly before grabbing her hand to escort her back to their locker room. "I might still get a match at 'Mania, you never know."

"But you should be in that match," she counted, gazing up at him with sad eyes. "You can beat half of those guys on your worst day Johnny."

Stopping abruptly he turned to her, causing her to frown. "Johnny? What's wrong?"

"You always believe in me," he murmured in quiet awe. Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear he smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "Even when I stuff up or I start acting like a complete jerk. What's with that?"

Leaning up to kiss him on the cheek she blushed slightly. "I don't need a reason. I love you, that's enough."

"Well…" Johnny's voice drifted off as his eyes met hers, full of pride and passion. "Thank you for loving me." Squeezing his hand tightly Melina turned to lead him back down the hall, only to be interrupted by a round of spontaneous applause.

"Cute."

Spinning around, the pair were confronted with the faces of Shawn Michaels and Shane McMahon. Instinctively Johnny stepped in front of Melina, not wanting to start anything. "Evening Shawn, Shane."

"Nitro." Shawn nodded, craning his head to get a better view of Melina. "Decent match out there."

"Uh … thanks." Johnny replied uneasily. "I saw your thing earlier, it was well done."

"Well," Shawn shrugged nonchalantly, leering at the Women's Champion. "I do my best with what I'm dealt."

"Melina," Shane broke in evenly. "I suppose you're ready for your match?"

Her face quickly darkened. She didn't have a match tonight. She'd checked the schedule only an hour ago. "I wasn't aware I was competing."

"Oh," Shane replied slyly. "See, you're not just yet. But I heard a dirty rumour going around that someone was ready to challenge you, for the belt, tonight."

"Great," She commented dryly. Hadn't she already been spoon-fed everyone there was to fight? "Which useless sack of crap am I facing now?"

"That would be me." Spoke up Candice Michelle meekly, coming from around the corner. "Thanks for the title shot Melina.'

"Title shot??!!" The Latina exploded. "No one said I was giving anyone a title shot, let alone you! Get out of my sight! "

"No title shot for Candy-baby?" Shawn asked in mock horror. "But Melina, how will they ever learn if you don't show them how?"

Melina's eyes narrowed as she took in the Showstoppa. For some reason, the sick smile on his face made her feel like she wanted to vomit. His eyes were cold, murderous. Wavering slightly on her feet she could feel his eyes stare right through her clothing, the way he licked his lips making her nervous.

"Are you alright babe?" Johnny whispered in concern. Holding her waist steady he tightened his grip a little to ensure she didn't fall. She nodded yes to his question, her appearance confident as she lifted her head. If only her head had received the message.

"They'll get their shot," she spoke shakily. Something about him tonight unnerved her. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Maybe when they actually learn how to wrestle."

"But how can they," he pestered. "If you won't get into the ring with them?"

"Gee, I don't Shawn. Maybe you could teach them." Reaching back for Johnny she encircled his arms protectively around her waist. "Until then, I don't know.'

"Touché Melina." He winked heading down the hall, eyeballing the Diva suggestively. "Touché."

Shane smirked at the look on the face of the Women's Champion. "Tough break, Mel," he shot sarcastically. "Best of luck on your match tonight."

Groaning, she leaned back again Johnny's chest, closing her eyes in frustration. "I have to fight her?"

"Sure do."

"It's okay Mel," Johnny soothed. "You can take her."

"Candice," Shane said, purposely ignoring the pair before him. "As a reward for using the initiative to get yourself a match, I think it's only fair you get to pick the stipulation."

"Ahhh … well," the brunette began carefully. She honestly wasn't sure of how to act around Melina. Lilian was no where to be seen after last week and Victoria didn't exactly seem … friendly. Clearing her throat, she looked sheepishly at the other woman who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Why don't you choose Mel? I don't mind."

Melina's eyes grew wide with contempt. "Number one, my name is Melina, not Mel. My friends call me Mel. You're not my friend!" She spat icily. "Number two, you can't even make up your own mind as to which match you want to have? Oh please. I know the girls that pose for Playboy usually don't have an awful lot upstairs, but you're a class act Candy."

Candice pursed her lips. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. But fine, if Melina wanted to play hard ball she'd play along. "Fine …"

"Don't interrupt me," Melina broke in coldly. "I don't recall saying I was finished. You may think you're in with Lilian and Chris, but that means nothing to me until you can prove to me you've actually gotten rid of those whores you hang around with and you've grown a set. That makes number three, stay the hell away from me and my friends."

Fuming, Candice turned to Shane. "Bra and Panties. That's the match I want."

Shane tried to hide his smile. Funny, he thought this might happen. "Done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragging his bag behind him Chris Benoit unlocked the door to the locker room he had been assigned with Nitro and Melina. Pushing the door open, he was about to move inside when someone behind him coughed.

"Hi Chris."

Not bothering to turn, he pushed his bag inside and rested his hand on the doorframe. "Victoria."

Bracketed by Stephanie and Ken, the raven haired Diva cleared her throat. "I, uh, came to see if you knew how Lilian is doing."

"Well, you wasted a trip," he replied caustically. "I don't know."

Raising an eyebrow Stephanie frowned. "Chris, there's no need for the attitude."

"Look, I don't know where she is, I don't know how she is. I'm not her keeper," he finished gruffly. "Maybe you should ask her."

Ken studied the man before him, who until this mess unfolded had been his travelling partner. He knew the feelings the man had for Lilian, yet he'd never say anything aloud. Shuffling on his feet he realised guiltily that a large part of this mess was entirely was fault … the least he could do was try and fix it. "Benoit, you stubborn jackass. Lilian's in hospital."

The Wolverine's head snapped back as the colour drained from his face. "Hospital?"

"I thought you knew," Victoria said sadly. "Jacks been trying to ring you for days."

"Ring me?"

"Your cell," Stephanie reminded him primly. "The one I try to ring you on for business, which you never answer?"

"Damn Steph," he snapped back irritably. "I can't use the damn thing, you know that." How could he have not known she was in hospital? Cursing himself he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a sizeable hole. "How long?"

"Huh?" Victoria asked in confusion.

"How long has she been in there?"

Swallowing, the former Women's Champion prepared herself for the backlash that was sure to follow. "A week."

"A WEEK?!" He bellowed, whirling on them. "Why didn't you say anything?!" Victoria stayed silent, knowing there was no point arguing with him when he was in this frame of mind. "Did you think to tell Mel? Or Johnny? Hell, did you even think to tell Mark?"

One glance at her face gave him his answer. "I've been kind of busy …"

"Oh don't!" He snarled. "You couldn't pick up a phone and tell one of us what had happened? What the hell was so important that it distracted you from this?!" All it took was a sideways glance to tell him all he needed to know. "Oh, great! Too busy with the boyfriend to care about Lil, good to see. Lilian is one of your best friends Victoria! The one who has been there for you in this business since the very beginning I might add!"

"Chris, man, c'mon." Ken looked quite nervous right now, and it didn't take much to see why. "It was just a simple mistake."

"Just a simple mistake?" Chris uttered hoarsely. "A mistake is locking your car keys in your rental, a mistake is forgetting to brush before you rinse. A mistake is not forgetting to tell someone that their best friend is in hospital."

"I thought you would know," Victoria said awkwardly, repeating her statement from earlier. "I thought everything was okay with you guys."

"Okay? No. Everything stopped being okay between us when you asked me to keep your damn relationship a secret!!" Turning away from them again he tried to keep his tears at bay. "God damn Vicky, you know Li can't handle hospitals! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Who's in hospital?"

Chris sighed as the trio behind him scatted. He knew that voice, and he knew that if he'd reacted badly to the news, here was someone who would take it just as badly, if not worse. "Mel, don't hate me for this."

"I said who, Chris."

"It's Li," he whispered, dragging his eyes to meet hers. In an instant her face collapsed, causing Johnny to pick her up and usher her into their locker room. Kicking the door closed behind him, Chris moved over to his friends and sat brokenly on the floor beside them.

"How long?" Johnny asked softly. "What happened?"

Swallowing heavily Chris began to speak. "Since last Monday. I don't know, I only just found out. Jesus, I should have been there for her!!"

"You couldn't have known," Johnny said calmly, trying to remain in control of the situation.

"Wrong, I should have known. I should have been able to tell, but I didn't know." This was his fault, he thought, his fault. Breaking down, he shoved his fists to his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"I want to see her. Let's go, now." Melina said defiantly. "Johnny, I want to see Lil."

"Mel," Johnny said desperately, trying to reason with his girlfriend. "You have a match, you can't go. Shane would fire you in a second."

"I don't care," she replied stubbornly. "I want to go."

"I'll go," Chris cut in thickly. "I need to see if she's okay."

"Chris, you're in the main event. You can't go either," Johnny said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Guys, c'mon."

"She needs someone with her!!"

"If Chris goes, I go." Melina piped up.

"Neither of you is going!" Johnny yelled in exasperation. "I'll go. I'm going to go and see what's going on, and Chris, you can drive Melina to the hospital after you both finish." Breathing heavily, he embraced his girlfriend who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Mel, I'm sorry. But you two need to concentrate on your matches."

With that, the former Intercontinental Champion grabbed his keys and burst out the door, leaving the pair in his wake.

Chris nodded firmly, determination filling his eyes. "I'm going to win for her."

"Me too." Melina said softly, clasping Chris's hand in comfort. "Me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've got Benoit tonight?" Shawn spoke into his cell. "He won't be much of a contest, I mean, once he finds out about his precious Lilian being in hospital he's not going to be able to focus one little bit." Pausing, the Showstoppa grinned. "How did I get out of my match? Well, what do you think, Shane and Steph pulled some strings for me." Listening now, he shook his head. "No man, Steph is on our side. Nothing to worry about."

Finishing his call, Shawn began to laugh, the sound echoing through the halls. "Lilian in hospital, Benoit off his game, Stephanie leaving those morons to come and help us run Vince out of business ... I'd say everything is just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melina, you need to get your fat unattractive arse out here right now!"

Rolling her eyes, Melina stepped out from behind the curtain and began to walk down the entrance ramp. Focus Mel, she thought to herself, focus and you'll be fine.

"What do you want Candy?" Melina sighed dramatically. "Time for another rabies shot is it? I'll go get my phone and dial the Vet. Can't have you foaming at the mouth, can we? God knows the only reason you're still here is to take your clothes off. You're the Go Daddy Diva? Sugar Daddy maybe. No one, including any of you so called 'Playboy Bunnies' can even hold a candle to me. Playboy is beneath me Candice, just like half the locker room was under you last night."

"Hardly," Candice snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm here to tell everyone that you're full of crap Mel. See, Playboy might be 'beneath' you, but from what I hear there's not a lot you do turn down; you must have been under a few people in your time."

"What matters is the present Candy," Melina said haughtily. "And the only person you'll ever find me beneath is Johnny Nitro. Can we say the same for you and Randy .. John .. Dave .. Paul .. Shelton .. Charlie ... the list just goes on and on ..."

Candices mouth fell slightly before she regained her composure. "Let's get this over with."

Melina raised her mic to her mouth before letting it fall from her hand to the floor. "Bring it, bitch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack rubbed his eyes as a shadow stood in the doorway. Squinting through the fluroescent lights he stood to stretch his legs. "Hello? Chris, is that you?"

"Nah, sorry man. Chris has the main event. He'll be here soon, hopefully." Not that I think it'll do him any good, Johnny thought sarcastically. She hates him right now ..

"Johnny?"

"One and the same," he agreed quietly, coming over to look at his friend laid out in the hospital bed."What's the deal?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "They won't tell me anything. The only people they are willing to tell are her emergency contacts."

"Who are Chris and Vic," Johnny groaned aloud.

"Who I can't get a hold of," Jack concluded. His eyes roamed the room, stopping on the petite figure dwarfed in a hospital gown. "She looks so small. You ... You should have seen her when they brought her in, she wouldn't stay still. I think they've knocked the fight out of her."

"I don't think she's been looking after herself very well," Johnny responded." Between this stuff backstage ... fighting with Chris ..."

"I thought he would have been here days ago," Jack commented. "He's always taken a special interest in Lil ..."

"Chris only just found out, so did Mel." Jack whistled in response, his tone matching the look on Johnny's face. "Yeah, that did not go well ... Victoria has a lot of explaining to do."

"Mark?" They turned to see Lilian struggle in her sleep, a sheen of sweat covering her face. Her eyes fluttered as the sedatives began to wear off, the blonde Diba wincing as she reached down to warily touch her knee. Hissing at the pain, she clenched her eyes tight and tried vainly to hold back her tears.

Exchanging a glance with Jack, Johnny stepped forward and sat on the side of the bed, grasping her hand gently. "Hey Lil."

"Mark." She protested softly. "Want Mark."

"Okay Lil," Johnny replied quietly. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Johnny?" Lilian squinted, opening her eyes a little wider. "Where's Mel?"

Sighing, Johnny tried to be patient. "She's at the arena, she has a match. She'll be coming by with Chris later."

Lilian blanched at the mention of Chris's name, turning her back on Johnny abruptly. "I don't want him here."

"Lil ... "

Coughing harshly, she stared out the adjacent window and igmored him completely. Lilian was lying through her teeth, and they all knew it. She turned to Chris for everything."Don't want him," she whispered in pain.

"Want Mark."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice panties." Candice gloated to Melina, doing the Go Daddy twirl. "That's something special, right there. What are you, an extra large? Or doesn't that provide adequate coverage either? . .. maybe you need to rent a tent."

"Kiss my ass Candice." Launching herself forward with a basball slide, the Women's Champion pulled off her opponents top. "Now that, is how it's done."

Candice opened her mouth to reply but she got caught in a head scissors takedown, followed by a swift right hand to the mid section. Grunting in pain, the former Playboy covergirl used Melina's momentum to apply the head scissors herself before Melina made it to the ropes to break the hold. Standing now, Melina grabbed Candice by the hair and slammed her down to the mat. Ripping off the Diva's shorts triumphantly she blew a kiss to Candice on the mat.

"A pleasure honey, an absolute pleasure."

"Or not." Interrupted a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What now Assley?" Melina sighed. A glint of a smile appeared in her eye as she saw movement up on the Titantron. "I have plans, can we make this quick?"

"Of course." The blonde Diva stepped forward, tearing Melina's shirt from her body. "Now we're even."

"Right, right ..." Melina yawned. "Hey Assley."

"What?? For the last time, my name is not Assley!!"

"Bought you an early birthday present," Melina smirked, gesturing toward the entrance ramp. Ashley turned in horror as the Great Khali stumbled toward the ring, heading straight for the 'Dirty Diva', Lifting the Diva by the throat, Khali roared at Ashley as Melina slipped out of the ring. "Have a great day!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

"In hospital," he replied simply, not even bothering to look up from his boots. "Thought you would have known."

"No one said anything to me ."

"Tell me about it," the Canadian muttered bitterly. His read was racing at the possibilities. Having Lilian's boyriend, or whoever the hell he was, in the room didn't help. "Wouldn't have minded knowing myself."

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow in Chris's direction. "You didn't know?" Curious as he watched the man shake his head in the negative, he couldn't help but add a snide remark in. "Arean't you the best friend?"

"Aren't you the boyfriend?" Chris shot back angrily. Jumping to his feet he stood as tall as he could against the intimidating man before him. "You should be looking out for her!"

"If I didn't know better," the older man replied, licking his teeth. "I'd say you had a problem with me Chris."

"You'd say right," Benoit snarled. "What do you want with Lilian?"

"It's not my place to say," the bigger man replied, staring down the man before him. "And it's nothing to do with you."

"Oh but it is. If something involves Lilian, then it it does have to do with me."

The Undertaker glared at Chris, unnerved by his opposition to the prospect of Lilian and himself.

"Not anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any word on Lilian?"

Chris turned in the ring to glance at Mike Chioda as John Cena made his way down the ramp. He was desparately trying to focus his attention on his match, but it wasn't working. "Huh?"

"Lilian," Mike whispered urgently. "Isn't she in hospital? Everyones talking about it."

Eyes narrowing, Chris looked like he was about to smack someone. "Everyone?"

Mike nodded sympathetically. "They're saying it's your fault."

"What?!" Alarmed, Chris turned to Mike for more information. "Who's saying that?"

Before Mike could answer, John blatantly got in Chris's face. "I've got a message from Shawn."

"Shawn?" Puzzled, Chris tried to look at the wrestler doing colour commentary, but Shawn was avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah," John confirmed with a sleezy grin on his face. "He said to keep the hell away from his woman." Not having a clue what he was talking about, Chris backed John into the corner and began chopping away at the Champion.

"What are you on about Cena?!" Moving to the other side of the ring, Benoit threw John between the ropes, jumping down to the announce table and bouncing his head off it. "Shawn, what the hell do you mean 'keep away from your women?'"

The former Heavyweight Champion grinned. "Nothing at all Chris. You might want to care a little more about your match and a little less about what's happening around you though ..."

Grunting, Chris threw John back into the ring, covering him twice, but the Champion kicked out. Locking in the sharpshooter, Benoit began to apply more pressure than usual on his opponents back, his frustration getting the better of him. "John, tell me what he means. Which 'woman' is he referring too?"

"I'm not saying!" John replied through gritted teeth. Chris placed even more pressure on the spine of the younger man but to no avail, he wouldn't give. Shaking his head, Chris realised they were playing mind games with him, they were up to something. Well, they'd succeeded. Wrapping his arms around Johns waist, he hit a trio of German suplexes, each time slamming John down heavily into the mat. Still, he wouldn't give. One awkward flying headbutt later, and John had gained control of the veteran wrestler and had him right where he wanted him.

"So Benoit …" John Cena taunted his opponent as he applied the STFU submission manoeuvre. "How's Lilian? Don't worry; I'm sure she's used to the taste of hospital food by now."

_Keep the hell away from his woman. _Lilian. They were referring to Lilian.

All of the thoughts Chris had been trying to repel suddenly came flooding back. He froze, mindset gone, and before he knew it he was tapping.

They'd done something to her ... suddenly, this all made sense. Him wrestling on Raw, Shawns comments. They were after Lil.


	10. Who the hell is Christina Hemming?

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

I'll be the first to tell you this one was rushed, so I apologise for the poor quality. I'm drowning in a sea of assignments and exams over the next two weeks so updates may be a little erractic. According to my mother, uni comes first. At this point of sem, I totally disagree.

Thank you again as always for the feedback!! I'll get around to thanking you all individually one day, I promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not going to talk to us."

Melina shot a sidewards glance at Chris, while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Short of chucking a mutiny and leaving the company?" She asked sarcastically. "We could always turn right back around and tell Vince and Shane to screw their jobs right now, I'm sure they're getting sucked off in the office as we speak."

Against his will Chris chuckled, managing to find at least some humour in the situation. "Where will we go then?"

"I don't know," she shrugged with a small smile. "TNA?"

"Yes ... and then you can wrestle Krusty Hemme." Chris smirked. "Your favourite person."

Melina groaned. "Oh Lord, don't remind me. Another Playboy whore."

The pair fell silent, she trying to concentrate on the road, Chris watching the cars speed past them outside the window. This was new for them. Melina honestly couldn't remember the last time they had fought, least of all over something as petty as this. Lilian was throwing away her best friends for a guy? The Women's Champion sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. If they didn't watch out, Lilian was going to turn into everything they hated, everything they were fighting against. What was the point?

"Something weird happened tonight." Chris began carefully, watching the Diva out of the corner of his eye.

"More so than usual?"

"Yeah," he confirmed in a bored tone. "I found out who attacked Li."

Arching an eyebrow she glanced at him again. "It was Shawn."

"You knew?" Chris asked in surprise. "How?"

"Earlier tonight .. the way he was acting .." She pulled the car over onto a shoulder on the highway. Taking the keys from the ignition she turned to face him, a look of concern on her face. "He was undressing me with his eyes. I put two and two together. I wish I could say I was shocked, but ..." she finished carefully, eyes downcast. "Chris .. I .. I felt so dirty. I can't imagine how Lilian is feeling right now."

"He said something to me during my match," Chris added, feeling his friends pain but knowing that she shouldn't feel comfortable dwelling on it. That was something Johnny was supposed to do. Giving her hand a quick squeeze he continued. "Cena is in on it too."

"Figures." Turning around now Melina stared sullenly out the window. "Chris?"

"Yes, Mel?"

Facing him with wide eyes she asked him something that would send shivers down his spine. "Why does Lilian hate hospitals so much?"

The colour drained from his face as he swallowed. "You don't know?"

"She'd never tell me .. She's never told Vic, Jack,Chad, anyone..." Melina squirmed under Chris's careful scrutiny, the current United States Champion wondering if he had the right to tell her what had happened. "It's okay if you can't ..."

"I guess I can tell you." He broke in quietly. "It was June 2001, back before I suffered my neck injury."

"You injured your neck in a match against Chris Jericho and Steve Austin ..." She mumbled quietly, not understanding what he meant.

"I didn't. Not really." Surprised, she turned to him with a question on her face. Sighing, he explained. "The night before that match I was in a car accident. Someone speeding on a motorcycle clipped the vehicle when they crossed onto the wrong side of the road, causing the car to spin out of control and hit a tree."

"What's this got to do with Lilian?"

"She was driving."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a proposition for you," Stephanie informed her brother flatly.

"We who?" He yawned, propping his feet up on the desk to give Christy more room. The vicious red head had slipped under when there was a knock at the door, not ready to reveal herself just yet. He didn't have the time for this right now, what with Christy, Lilian and all this nasty business. What he needed what a direct link to Garcia and her little cronies. "I don't have time for jokes Steph. What I'm looking to achieve here is really quite serious."

"I know Shane." Especially when it comes to knocking both you and Daddy off your thrones, she thought to herself, grinning wickedly. "But I have someone who is prepared to help you, and I get the feeling she's going to be very helpful."

Curious as all hell, Shane abruptly dropped his feet to the floor, inadvertently hitting Christy in the face. The former Diva made a noise which didn't escape the attention of Steph who surveyed her brother with disdain. "Tell me more."

"Only if Christy gets up off the floor," she remarked dryly. "Obvious much?"

The red head rose to her feet sheepishly as Steph beckoned to a figure standing out in the hall. "Come in, we're ready for you."

Imagine Shane's surprise when the Diva who walked in was none other than Victoria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We hit a tree," Chris repeated. "Lilian was alright, only a couple of scratches and bruises on her. Bent her knee up a little."

"Then why the fear of hospitals if she was okay?" Melina persisted. "This doesn't entirely add up Chris."

Ashen, he examined his fingernails, embarrassed to speak the truth out loud. "The young woman riding the motorcycle was heading home from the hospital, she'd just finished visiting with her mother, an older women who was dying of cancer."

Fear became caught in Mels throat. "Was she .. are they okay?"

He shook his head, not quite beleiving what he was about ot say. "She was okay, eventually. She was released after having minor surgery, and she later made a full recovery."

"And the mother?"

He looked as if he was going to be sick. "When they were operating on the young women, Lilian felt so guilty about what had happened she went to see the girls mother. She was standing outside the room as the Doctors told this lady what had happened to her daughter, that she was been operated on right down the hall, and that she might not make it."

"Oh shit," Melina swore. "And this is what turned her off? The guilt?"

"It gets worse," he mumbled, playing with his watch. "The older women died of shock when she heard the news, they said it was just too much for her. Her daughter was all she had left. Lilian was watching through the window as it happened and ... that's it. She's never gone to another hospital to mu knowledge ... apart from now." He offered weakly. "She just felt so guilty, like it was all her fault. If she hadn't ridden with me that night ... "

"This was when you two became close," Melina summised.

"She'd barely leave the house, aside from work. Even though the young woman was fine, Lilian started having these terrible nightmares, cold sweats, you name it, if you even mentioned the word hospital. There were nights she wouldn't sleep for fear of not waking up."

"And you would know this how?" The Diva teased lightly, trying to relieve some tension. "Why Christopher, I had no idea."

"It's not like that," he finished tiredly. "I'd stay up with her when she couldn't sleep, it's not like I could lie down in the hard collar I had to wear anyway. She'd sit and cry, and I'd try to make it all better."

Her eyes narrowed, something having just occurred to her. "What was this girls name?"

"Um .. Christina Hemming. Wait ... " He'd heard that name somewhere recently ... His mind raced at the thought of it. It couldn't be ... "Have you seen much of Shawn lately? He's always hanging around with Shawn and some hideous looking girl ... her face is so familiar, but I can't place it. Come to think of it ... she looks just like her... "

"Do I know her?"

"She looks like one of those Diva search girls, one from the first series ..."

"Christina Hemming?" Melina echoed. The wheels began to turn in her head, and then it clicked. Shoving the keys in the ignition she started the car up, eyes on Chris the entire time. " Do you think .. No, it couldn't be ... Didn't you see her face?"

"The girl with Shawn or the one in the accident?

"The accident."

"No, the damage was too severe," Chris spoke quickly. "She was a model though, one of the nurses showed me her picture ..."

"A possible model turned sports entertainer?" Melina rolled her eyes. "Gee, that's something new. My God!" She blurted out. "The girl in the accident, her name was Christy Hemming?" Chris nodded, having already come to the same conclusion she had.

"Christina Hemming is Christy Hemme." Chris whispered quietly.

"And she's back. She's back, and she's working with Shawn ... they're trying to take out Lil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want Mark!" Lilian whined quietly as Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Lilian, honey, I don't know when he's coming."

"He's here." Mark spoke up, entering the room. Slightly flustered after his altercation with Chris earlier he strode in and perched next to Lilian on the bed, smoothing back her hair. "What happened?"

"What is it with you people asking that?" Jack exploded before stalking out.

"We don't know," Johnny filled in. "They won't tell us anything until Chris gets here."

"What happened Lil?" The Undertaker asked her quietly. "One minute you're walking away from me and then you've disappeared round the corner .. the next thing I hear is you're in hospital."

"I don't know!!" She started to whine. "I'm fine, really, can we just go? I really want to get out of here."

"He can't sign you out Lil," Johnny said gently. "It has to be Chris or Victoria, you know that. You're in no condition to do it yourself."

"Shut the hell up Johnny," Lilian mumbled. "Go fuck a tree."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" A new voice snapped. Before they knew what was happening Melina had arrived with Chris, the latter hanging in the doorway, wary of facing Lilian right now. He would be okay as long as he knew she was alright. "Back off my boyfriend Lilian!"

"Back off mine Melina and I'll think about it. At least I trust Johnny," Lilian shot back in a haze. "We all know you hate Mark." The older mans gaze hardened, knowing that there was no point in him returning fire when Lilian had it all under control. "And take your boy toy with you."

"That 'boy toy' is your ticket out of here Lilian. I'd watch your mouth if I was you."

"Chris?" Lilian deadpanned. She wasn't in the mood for this right now. She needed to get out of her before she went crazy, the smell of antiseptic giving her a headache, bringing back the whispers and memories of years before. Subconsciously she began to scratch at her arms, Johnny moving to stop her when he saw what she was doing, yet she shoved him away.

"What is it Li?" His voice was full of concern, but he knew that she wasn't about to play nice. He'd only ever seen her like this once, and he didn't appreciate it. He was torn. As much as he wanted to protect her, he knew that right now he was in no state too.

Meeting his eyes, the blonde ring announcer gave him a steely gaze. "Find out what's wrong with me, sign me out and let me get the fuck out of here."

"Li ..." Stop that, he cursed himself. You're letting your own feelings get in the way.

"You heard me. Get me a Doctor so I can leave. Then get the fuck out of my sight. Now."

His gaze hardened and he left the room returning minutes later with a Doctor. Melina and Johnny discretely exited, hovering around the doorway as Chris stood with his arms folded, no expression on his face.

"I'd say you're fine to leave Lilian," the Doctor noted. "It's simply a case of exhaustion ... we've had this discussion before, if you don't take care of ourself I'm going to get you pulled off the road until you do."

"Empty threat that is," Lilian bit back in frustration. "You wouldn't dare."

"No," Chris cut in. "But I would. I have your power of attorney Lilian, if I don't think you're looking after yourself then I 'll admit you in here myself, regardless of how much you hate hospitals!"

"I didn't ask you!" Lilian snapped at him. "Doctor, can I leave?"

The practitioner was wary but he nodded, knowing that keeping her here wasn't going to help anyone. "Yes. But I'm signing you into Chris's care."

"Last time I check I was a capable adult Doctor I don't need someone looking over my shoulder all day!! Least of all him!!"

"Capable adults don't starve themselves, allow themselves to get so stressed out and then end up in here under sedation because they can't control themselves!!" The Doctor eyeballed his patient, angry now that she was questioning his choice. "Capable adults don't collapse in hallways and let reoccurring knee injuries become aggravated, especially when they know what the ramifications of said injury can be!!" Placing the release form in Chris's hand the Doctor turned to leave. "You're right Lilian, you don't need someone looking over your shoulder all day. But you'd damn sure benefit from it."

Johnny and Melina reentered the room as the Doctor exited. "What was that all about?"

"I'm getting out of here." Lilian scowled. "Regardless of what you think Chris, or whatever you think about it Mel. I'm going home with Mark, and neither of you can stop me."

"Lilian,"Melina interrupted. "We came here because we wanted to make sure you were okay. Say whatever you want about us, but what you heard us saying about Mark has been totally taken out of context. If you want to be a stubborn little bitch about it, fine. Just sign the damn form Chris."

Glancing at Lilian Chris scrawled his name on the release before tossing it into Marks hands. "I signed it," he said coldly. "I don't like it, but I've signed the damn thing and you sure as hell better look after her. If not, you'll have me to deal with, and don't think I won't beat you within an inch of your life if something happens to her."

"Is that a threat? The taller man asked in amusement, towering over the man before him. "I don't take kindly to that sort of thing."

"Deal with it." Melina retorted icily. "It's nothing but the truth." The trio of Johnny, Melina and Chris turned, walking out of the door and what looked like right out of Lilian's life. "I hope you're happy Lilian."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you comfortable?"

Lilian snuggled under the covers, her knee propped up to take off any pressure. "I'm good. Little sleepy."

"I'll let you rest then." Shuffling toward the door, Mark moved to leave but she stopped him.

"Stay."

Glancing over his shoulder he looked at her in surprise. Seeing her nod, he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, watching her settle in. She looked content wrapped up tightly, eyes half closed. He began to hum some, playing with her fingers as she went to sleep. Minutes later he went to leave, but Lilian's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Can you hold me? Under the covers?"

"Uh ... " Was that what she really wanted? In hindsight he knew that she probably wasn't thinking straight, but then who was he to disagree?

"I'll sleep better if you're here," she pleaded slightly. Playing the sympathy card she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping he'd take pity on her. Lifting the corner of the blanket he did so, extending one arm so she could snuggle against him. Sighing, she gingerly wrapped an arm around him, but this time he didn't hesitate or push her away. Lying on his side he brought his face down to hers, her arm snaking across his back as he leaned over her, admiring her silently before crushing his lips to hers. She moaned against him, opening her mouth slightly and allowing him inside, his tongue melding against hers perfectly. Lilian removed her arm from his back and grabbed his forearms, his leg coming down to rest between hers.

"We shouldn't," he gasped slightly, pulling back.

Half glaring at him she pulled him closer and kissed him firmly.

"Yes, we should."

Enjoy it, she told herself. You deserve this. You don't need to worry about the others .. A faint moan escaped her mouth as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, swooping lower as she battled with the thoughts in her head. He dipped his head lowly and deftly slipped open the top buttons of her shirt, causing her to come to only one conclusion.

So much for loyalty and friendship ... Chris who?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Do I get bonus points for the last bit Katy? LMFAO


	11. Sell Out

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Thanks for this chapter go to Stephanie McMahon and the Raw creative team .. yes, you heard it here first. I swear they're reading this, or they have ESP, because every week I write half of this chapter before Raw and then the show goes almost identically to the format ... I mean, who knew that Kennedy was going to corner Lilian? Yeah .. that's right. Steph, if you're in the house (HA) .. where are my royalties?

Apologies about the delay.Gracias for all the feedback! Letting you know now, there won't be a mid-week chapter this week because of 'Mania. I might possibly have a chapter for 'Mania though and a separate one for Raw .. we'll see. If Melina and Chris both have to job it's possible there won't be anymore chapters at all cos I'll be out playing in the traffic :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how do I know you can be trusted?"

Glancing up at him meekly, Victoria wondered what she had gotten herself into. Steph had better know what she's going, the Diva cursed inwardly. "Why shouldn't I be?" The raven haired Diva intercepted smoothly. "I'm a great asset to you Shane, I can make this work."

"No," he corrected her with a leer. "You've got great assets ... and we can damn sure make this work, don't you worry about that." Pulling her up out of her seat the future mogul placed a hand on her hip, the other reaching around to feel her backside.

"Shane ... " She began awkwardly closing her eyes. "I'm not comfortable with you doing that..."

"Oh really?" Stepping back he folded his arms across his chest. "And that's because ..."

"I have a boyfriend," She replied flatly. "I don't think he'd appreciate it either."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Glancing up at him in surprise she began to question his statement. "Ken and I have have words, is all."

"What?! What are you trying to say?!" Desperation was etched across her face as she tried to move away, but Shane stopped her in her tracks. "What have you said to him?!"

He smirked at her blankly, raising his hand to slap her clean across the face. "Nothing. Made you look."

Tears stinging at her eyes she raised a hand to her cheek, feeling an angry red flush across her skin. "You prick."

His reaction was swift. "Don't call me that," he growled, grabbing her by the hair on the back of her head. She whimpered slightly at the pressure being placed on her neck. "I'll play along with Steph's little games, I'll let you hang around." Chuckling softly his eyes took on a strange gleam. "But don't think for a second I won't be keeping my eyes on you. Starting tonight."

Victoria gasped as he slammed her back into the chair, striding out of the room and switching off the lights. Body shuddering with each breath, she thanked her lucky stars he hadn't done more as she gathered herself together and tried to calm down. Only then did she hear a womens voice, the realisation of who it was

"Hello, Vicky."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door startled Melina from her computer, the brunette jumping in her seat at the sound. "It's open."

"Hello?" A blonde head popped her head around the doorway, a broad smile across her face. "Girls?"

Melina's jaw dropped in amazement. "Jill??!! What are you doing here??!!" The blonde opened her mouth to speak but she could barely get a word out as Melina kept raving. The Women's Champion stood in her seat and threw her arms around her friend."Oh, who cares why you're here?!! You're here, that's the important thing! It's so good to see you!!"

"It's good to see you too, Mel."

"What are you doing here?" Melina asked expectantly, her eyes dancing with excitement. It was sooo good to have Jill here. Lilian was ignoring her, Victoria was almost a lost cause. Chris was a mess and Johnny wasn't much better after discovering Joey had been released. "Don't tell me ... you're here to have a 'sing-off' with Lilian."

"Oh God," Jillian groaned. "No, thank goodness. Lilian would crucify me before I even opened my mouth," Rolling her eyes she shook her head at that ridiculous notion, knowing that she had nothing on the Latina in that department. "Actually, I'm here to compete."

"Compete?! No way!!" Melina responded, eyes shining. "With who? Against who?!"

"Well .. " Jillian frowned, checking the script in her hand. "It's you and me against ... Torrie, Candice and Ashley."

"Aww what?!" The brunette complained."You mean Whorrie, Candy and Assley Jill. Same thing as every other week it seems."

"It's like that is it?" Jillian laughed.

"Nah," The Women's Champion snorted. "It's really much worse."

Concern filled the face of the Smackdown Diva. "So everything I've been hearing from Chris is true ..."

"Chris Benoit?" Melina asked carefully, trying to mask her surprise. "I didn't know you two talked."

"I think I replaced you after you left for Raw," Jillian smiled sheepishly. "Lilian this, Lilian that."

"He loves her," Melina said defensively. "He just wants to protect her."

"And that's fine," Jillian counted. "But what about Mark?"

"Jill .. how much do you know?" Her friend asked curiously. Jillian knew about Mark as well? It wasn't exactly public knowledge ... then again no one had told her to keep quiet about it either ...

"Pretty much the whole situation," the blonde shrugged. "Keep an ear low to the ground on Smackdown, you're bound to hear something."

"Hmm. Interesting, " Mel finished, her mind beginning to wander. "Wait, are we in a handicap match tonight?"

"Nope. We got ourselves a partner." Jillian smiled uneasily as Melina gestured for her to continue. "Um .. don't hate on me okay? I don't book the matches ... It's Victoria."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark!" Lilian giggled loudly. "Put me down!"

"You hurt your knee," he pointed out rather needlessly. Hoisted in his arms, Lilian's knees hung out in the air as he clutched her protectively to his chest."No."

"I have crutches," she protested through her laughter. "Mark, please. I can hobble."

Surveying her calmly he merely, realising there was no point in arguing with her. "If you say so."

"I do," she informed him, pulling herself together. "And anywhere here is fine."

Ignoring her he turned right round the corner. "We need to get your crutches." A small woman was curled up on the couch before them, eyes rimmed red, a nasty bruise forming across her face. Instantly, the Undertake stopped, intending to turn around before they were seen. Unfortunately, he left their move too late. "Victoria?"

Head shooting up, the Diva almost fell of the couch in her hurry to leave. "Uh .. I gotta go," she blurted, throat dry from sobbing.

Puzzled, he looked to her girlfriend who was trying her damnedest to look the other way. "Can we help?" He asked gently. "Maybe we can ring someone, get you something?"

Grateful, Victoria reached out to pull out her pen, hoping to scrawl her number on his arm."Could you get Ken for me?"She asked hopefully.

Before Victoria could get started writing, Lilian cleared her throat and spoke up. "Don't Mark."

"Lil?" No questions asked, the blonde was in the mood for a fight. "You sure?"

The petite ring announcer glared at her friend, her heart skipping some at the sight of the usually powerful woman before her looking so vulnerable. He felt bad for her, sure. But she should have thought of that earlier. "I'm sure. Let's go."

Nodding obediently he turned and headed off again. It was sad to see friends like this, he figured. But sometimes necessary.

Sniffing, Victoria tried to wipe her eyes as she watched them exit. She deserved that, that much she knew. But still ... another incident like that, and Shane could have himself an extra ally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's good," Melina nodded with a blush. "We're getting along better than ever."

"Good, good," Jillian smiled comfortingly, looking over Mel's shoulder. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she began to say something else, only to stop dead suddenly. Her body tensed, and Melina knew automatically that something was wrong."I ..."

Straightening her back, the brunette looked behind her and groaned. "Shawn."

"Hello, ladies." He said slyly, sitting down between the women to place an arm around both. "How are we this fine evening?"

"We were fine, before you showed up," Jillian glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Woah woah woah, settle down pretty lady," he smiled enticingly, tightening his grip on the two Diva's. The girls glanced at each other and simlitaneously shoved his arms away. "I just came to see how you were doing, I don't believe we've met."

"Really," Jillian asked sarcastically. "Well, let me clear things up. First name Get, last name Bent."

"Get Bent?" He asked slowly, confused at her remarks." Hey .."

Beside him Melina snorted, relishing in his stupidity. "Geez, quick tonight aren't we?"

Turning to her Shawn fixed his eyes on hers, burning with rage. "Shut up you little tramp. I'd be watching my mouth if I was you, you know that you're going to lose the belt come Sunday."

"And as much as I hate Cena I know you aren't going to win yours," she remarked sweetly. "In fact, if I had my way, you'd be rotting in hell right now."

"If," he spat coldly. "If and when that day comes ... don't worry Melina, you'll be sitting down there right next to me."

"Looking forward to it." The Women's Champion glared at him as Jillian slipped down the hall. Melina was instantly filled with pride; hell yes they were both great athletes ... but dealing with Shawn on their own was another story entirely. Thank God Jillian had used her initiative to go and find some backup. "It'd be a pleasure to sit next to the man who has brought so much pain and suffering into the lives of Lilian and her friends, including myself."

"Me?" Shawn asked incredulously. Shit, he thought. Play dumb, they're not supposed to know it was me ... at least not her dammit ... How the hell? Groaning inwardly, he realised his mistake from the week before. Benoit. Shit ... look where being cocky had gotten him now. "The Heartbreak Kid, God's favourite son, Shawn Michaels? What could I have possibly done?"

"Vince's favourite whipping boy, the 'Has Been Kid', Shane's little right hand man?" She retorted. Standing up she moved to stand before him, shaking a finger in his direction. "I know what you did to Lilian. Don't think for a second that if the chance arises to turn you in I won't."

"I didn't do anything," he lied through his teeth. Eyes darting side to side she knew he was lying, a nervous blush co louring his cheeks. Rising to his feet he grabbed her forearm and twisted, further confirming her suspicions. "You've got no proof."

Blinking, she realised he was right. She didn't have any proof. As far as she knew, there hadn't been any witnesses to Lil's attack, as least not any credible ones. "I'll find something," she seethed. "You can be sure of that!"

"Whatever." Shaking his head he turned to go. Fuming, the Diva closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. How dare he ... She gasped suddenly as a hand groped her chest, Shawn surprising her as he spun back again to grab her. With his other hand he reached for her hair and dragged her face closer to his, taking advantage of her surprise to try and kiss her on the lips. Digging her nails into his wrist on her breast, she twisted her arm free and slammed her wrist up and into his chin, forcing him to stop. Getting even angrier now, he growled dangerously and tried to pull her closer. Wrenching her leg free she swiftly kicked in the groin, slowing him down as she let out an ear piercing scream, just as Jillian came sprinting around the corner with Johnny in tow. Evading his last attempt to grab her, Melina kicked him again, this time driving her heel into his side. Disgusted, she just kept kicking him and kicking him until Johnny hooked an arm around her tiny waist and lifted her away. Shawn groaned some and slunk down the hall away from the scene. Turning into his chest she began to cry weakly, ashamed at being so vulnerable, especially in front of her boyfriend and her friend.

"Alright, novio," he soothed quietly, smoothing back her hair. "It's alright, he didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head negative, as Johnny glanced at Jillian. Mel didn't need an audience right now. The blonde Diva nodded and excused herself. "Uh .. I'm going to go find Victoria .. I'll come and get you when we're up Mel."

"Did he touch you?" Johnny pressed quietly. Nodding yes this time, she let her tears flow. "Oh, honey."

"I'm okay," she murmured. "Shocked, but okay."

"We're going to get you checked out," he said firmly. "I need to know you're okay."

"I'm fine, really." She whispered. "Just .. just hold me."

He was slightly perturbed at her response, but knew he shouldn't disagree with her right now."Okay, babe. Okay." He was gonna get Michaels for doing this, the sick son of a bitch. God damn, he'd know about it. They stood silently until they heard the last call over the announce system for script checks, the bored monotone breaking the peace.

Blearily, Melina pulled away from Johnny and let him wipe away her tears. "I have a match."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern. God damn him for asking out someone who was so damn stubborn. "Mel, I don't know if I want you going out there, it's getting too dangerous."

"Johnny .. it's my job," she sighed. "I put myself at risk every time I walk down that ramp, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," he stressed. "But this", he said gesturing to the space around them."When I can't leave you and Jill to have a conversation in a hallway without being set upon ... I worry Mina."

"It'll be okay," she smiled doubtfully, trying to convince him as well as herself. "Everything will work out, I just need to be more careful."

"And I need to be more aware of where you are so I can look out for you ... With Chris not here tonight, and Joey gone ... We're fighting an uphill battle. I just don't want my beautiful girl to get hurt."

"Look, I know you mean well Johnny." Placing a hand on his chest, she looked up at him briefly before leaning against him once more. "I just don't want you to go and do something stupid because of me."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he held her tightly, hoping in that one moment that he could make all of her pain go away. "It's too late for that Mina. Now, it's personal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to go out there?" He asked skeptically. "What is something happens while you're in the ring? What if some idiot knocks you over and you hurt your knee further?"

"Mark," she chided gently. "I'm going to be fine. It's just an old knee injury I aggravated when I fell, it happens all the time. Stretching her leg to make her point she winced, hoping he didn't notice. Glancing at his face, she knew he had.

"And how did we get said injury?" He queried, folding his arms over his chest. "You never did tell me."

Casting her eyes to the floor guiltily Lilian's cheeks flushed a bright red. "It was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" He prodded. "You can tell me Lil."

Eying him up suspiciously she nodded. "I was in .. I was in a car accident, a few years ago. With Chris."

Takers eyes flashed at the mention of Benoit's name. He respected the man. He just didn't trust him. Or like him for that matter. "What'd he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything!" She cried in her friends defense. "It was my fault." She trailed off quietly. "I was driving." Shuddering slightly she shook her head, trying to dispel the memories the current conversation was rehashing. Coming forward to stand beside her, he took her hand and allowed her to rest her head on his arm, hoping to comfort her. This was all entirely new for him. There hadn't been anyone since Sara .. and even then ...

"Okay Lilian, it's alright. I believe you." Seeing her distress he guided her to the couch. "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Thank you." Swallowing, she decided to change tack. "Look, Mark."

"Hmm?"

"About last night ..." Her voice drifted off. "Did I? .. I mean .. was I .."

"Good?" He asked in amusement. Sheepishly she nodded, realising how immature she sounded. "Lilian, I love you. Nothing will change that. Last night was ... it was incredible," he said finally. "I don't know how to make you see what you actually mean to me, and that you're not just a piece of 'meat' in my eyes ... "

"Really?" Lilian asked hesitantly ."Because I .. "

"God, yes! Lilian, you're an incredible woman, and irrespective of your faults or whatever else there is nothing that will change that." Kissing her forehead softly he pulled her closer, lifting her onto his lap. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed quietly, a smile on her face.

"Good." Dropping his head he kissed her firmly on the lips, breathing in her scent. Moaning her approval Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her so they were spread across the couch, her bad leg resting over the side. He grinned against her mouth as he realised she was taking the initiative and leading him.

He could use more moments like this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we on the same page?" Melina asked slowly, looking particulary close at Victoria, the raven haired Diva scowling in response. She was going to be in so much shit with Shane if she didn't pull this off ... she couldn't believe it ... after all these years, she was actually throwing a match.

"Yes, we get it!" Victoria snapped. "Let's just go do this."

Jillian sighed, marshalling the two toward the Gorilla. Chris had told her things were bad, but she hadn't thought they were this bad. They were about to get the crap beaten out of them for sure."Alright girls, big smiles for the camera. Let's get this over with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay Lil?" Jack shouted over the roar of the crowd. Glancing down at her knee he frowned when he realised she wasn't wearing her brace. "You're supposed to be wearing your brace," he said in an accusatory tone. "Where is it?"

"Geez, you sound like my father." She protested loudly. "Who told you anyway, no one is supposed to know."

"Hmm, let me see." He shot back icily. "Johnny, who was told by Melina, who was told by Chris who isn't here tonight because he's sick of your attitude."

Lilian recoiled like she'd been burnt. "He's what?"

"He's not here Lilian," Jack repeated carefully. "He doesn't know when he'll be back, unless Vince needs him. He wants to give you some space, those are his exact words."

Bristling, Lilian stuck her chin out and shoulders back. "Fine." Turning her mic on she got ready to announce the competitors coming down to the ring, refusing to let him see her falter at the mention of her best friend. "In answer to your question, the brace doesn't match my boots" she answered crisply."So there was no way I was wearing it to begin with. And I'm fine, so don't worry about me."

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes. Making a face at him she prepared to make another smart comment, only to be interrupted by Melina's entrance. She blanched, completely forgetting she would have to face her friend out there. Eyes widening, she was shocked to see Victoria and Jillian walking down the ramp as well, all in their ring attire. They've replaced me Lilian panicked, crestfallen. I don't believe it! I guess I was never that helpful anyway, it's not like I can wrestle ... Jack misinterpreted her confusion and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Playboy tag team match .. remember?"

"Ah .. yeah," she smiled back reassuringly. "I got it covered." Recovering quickly, she introduced the trio, avoiding all eye contact with both Mel and Vicky. Groaning audibly she rolled her eyes as she introduced their opponents, the former and current Playboy cover girls wearing as little clothing as possible it seemed. Surveying the girls quickly, she began to duck out of the ring seeing the anger on Ashley's face. "Oh lord," she muttered to herself. "Good luck girls, you're going to need it."

"Lilian, get your ass out of the ring!!" Victoria yelled instinctively as she saw Melina shoot back into the ropes. She was too late moving though, and slipped on the apron, Jillian heading to her aid. Clutching her knee Lilian winced but moved off to her chair, both embarrassed and hurt.

"Lilian, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Lilian whispered wistfully, watching her friends in the ring. She hadn't noticed how much she missed them up until now. Now they were sending the newbie over to take pity on her? Seeing Victoria get nailed in the room startled her; the girls were usually so good together, what was going on? Candice hit a spinning heel kick on Victoria, the raven haired Diva falling victim to the move before the Go Daddy Diva decided to shake her ass for the crowd. Melina cut her off, with Victoria tying her up in the tree of woe for a splash. "Go, Jill, they need you."

Nodding, Jillian moved back to the apron just in time to get tagged in and toss Candice across the ring by her hair. Melina glanced back at Lilian from the apron as Jillian hit a scoop slam on Candice and then missed her leg drop. She looked upset, Melina scoffed. She had no idea ... Had she just realised what she'd done? Forcing herself to turn her attention back to the action, Melina watched with irritation as Candice made a tag to Ashley who began to dominate with a clothesline and a head scissors takedown. Beofre she knew what was happening, Victoria was hurricanraned by Ashley and then speared from the ring by Torrie, leaving Jillian on her own as Ashley fought with Melina. Jillian successfully blind sided Ashley, but the Playboy cover girl managed to block her handspring back elbow, taking a victory roll for the win.

"Just you wait," Ashley taunted the girls. "Come Wrestlemania, you're looking at the same result as tonight Melina. That belt, my waist."

Melina opened her mouth, but nothing came out. For once, any stupid retort she could have resorted to seemed juvenile and unnecessary. "Okay, Ashley. If you say so."

"My name is Ashley!" The blonde Diva snapped back. "Wait ... you just called me Ashley ... "

"It's your name isn't it?" Melina turned around tiredly to Lilian with a pleading smile, but the blonde turned away. I don't need their sympathy, Lilian thought angrily. Stuff it. Staring blankly down at her book, memories of the last few weeks come rushing back. She didn't need them. They had just shown they obviously didn't need her.

Turning on Victoria and Melina, her attitude toward Chris ... Chris of all people, it didn't get any worse than that. She smiled briefly at the thought of Mark, but quickly became uncertain. Was he worth everything she was throwing away?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just go and scout for me." Christy whispered hurriedly to the two girls. "As they're coming back stage, find out what's going on." Mickie and Maria nodded, quickly scurrying to the Gorilla. They were met by shouts, and it didn't sound like the fight they had walked in on was going to dissapate anytime soon.

"You got speared by Whorrie!!" Melina shouted in Victoria's face. "The hell is up with you?"

"I wasn't thinking okay?" Victoria screamed back. "I'm sorry, I stuffed up!!"

"It's almost like you gifted them the win!!"

Victoria stopped cold. How did she know .. "I would never do that!"

"Bullshit" Melina spat, a statemant Victoria personally agreed on. "You can wrestle. I don't know what the hell you were doing out there, but that certainly wasn't it! What's going on?!"

"Girls," Jillian broke in carefully. "How about .. "

"Shut UP Jillian!" The two girls screamed at once, neither taking their eyes off the other. Looking around at the empty hall Jillian shrugged and sat down on the couch, ready to watch the show.

"This is all your fault!" Melina shouted tearfully. "You had to lie to Lilian!! That's what started this!! We were fine before that, but you lied to her!"

"You would have done the same, okay?" Victoria muttered bitterly. "You don't know what it's like! You have Johnny!!"

"The hell does Johnny have to do with anything?!" Melina asked in amazement. "You have Ken!"

"It's not the same!"

Melina laughed coldly. "Sure. Whatever you say." Yawning, she started to moved back to her locker room to get changed. "Say whatever you want Vic, but I know you. You're doing this on purpose, to get attention? Not going to happen."

"This isn't about Ken, or Johnny, or even you Mel!" Victoria began shakily. "I'm doing this for Lilian, and Lilian only."

"Lilian?" Melina laughed hollowly. "You make fun of her, you pretty much humiliate her in front of Chris and you're saying that this is all for her?!" Yes, Victoria screamed silently. Me siding with Stephanie, coercing with Shane to protect Lilian from ... it's all for her! "Sure Vic. If you're doing it for Lilian, then how come you're treating her like shit?!"

"I .. I can't say."

"Oh yeah, great defense Vicky. That will hold up in any court."

"Mel, shut the hell up!! You don't know what's going on around here, I do, and I'm doing what has to be done to protect Lilian!"

"She can look after herself, you know that," Melina interecepted. "Why the new concern?"

"Look, like I said I can't say .. if Christy knew ... "

Melina stopped cold. "What about Christy?!" The former Women's Champion affixed her eyes to the foor, ignoring her friend. "Vic, what about Christy?!"

"Nothing!" Victoria exploded, a sick feeling growing in her gut. I've said too much, I've got to get outta here. "I never said anything about Christy, where'd you get that idea from?"

"You just said her name," Melina stated plainly. "I know you know something Vic. I just can't believe you'd sell yourself to Shane and pretend it was in Lilian's best interests. That's cold, even for you."

Storming off down the hall, Melina grabbed Jillian by the arm and dragged her away. Silent tears began to run down Victoria's face as she realised that things were about to get a lot worse .. and no one, except for herself, had any idea. She had to do sosmething.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lumberjill?" Maria asked cutely. "What's a Lumberjill?"

Shawn rolled his eyes as John Cena chuckled slightly. "Ria, babe, it's when you have the two people fighting in the ring and a bunch of people standing around outside, so that if one competitor gets thrown out, then the Lumberjills can throw them back in."

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed brightly. "I .. I don't get it," she said in confusion, twirling a piece of hair round her middle finger. "I thought Melina and Ashley were fighting .. I'm fighting too?"

"No, Ri," John shook his head. "I'll explain it to you later, okay?" At her nod, he turned back to Shane and the group at large. "So .. Lumberjills?"

"Lumberjills," Shane confirmed in a bored tone. "That way, Melina has even less chance of winning the belt and more chance of losing her job, remember the stipulation? Anyway, with the amount of Diva's we have on hand at the moment, it's a guaranteed victory for us at this point."

"How?" Shawn spoke up suscpiciously. "Melina can still wrestle better than Ashley."

"Hey, quit that!" Torrie cried. "You're lucky Ash isn't in the room, right now, she'd take you out!"

"Oh, I'm quivering in my boots," The Showstoppa yawned. "What's she gonna do, hit my with an elbow and botch another victory roll?"

"Well ..." Mickie spoke hesitantly. "Shawn has a point. Melina is the better wrestler ... "

"And that's why we need all the Diva's on Ashley's side," Stephanie said triumphantly. "When you look at the possible Lumberjills, Melina only has three girls who will stick with her. Jillian, Ariel and Lilian."

"Well, Garcia is out of the picture from what I hear," Shawn drawled. "Aggravated a knee injury that occured a few years ago." Sitting beside him, Christy tensed up noticably at his words but didn't say a thing. "So you're down to Ariel and Jillian."

"What about Trinity and Michelle?" Candice asked. "They've been known to turn on people before, there's every chance they can turn and help Melina come Sunday."

"We'll deal with that hurdle when we get to it," Shane said in frustration. Lord, this was harder than he thought. All this to get rid of Lilian and officially turn the company into the pagent factory it was supposed to be? Well, he decided eventually. It'll be worth it.

"Can we go?" Victoria asked timidly, raising her hand. "I, ah, there's someone I need to see."

Stephanie shot her friend a look of disappointment as Shane raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who?"

"Me," spoke up a voice from the doorway. The group looked up to see Ken Kennedy standing next to Randy Orton. "I like to see my girlfriend before my match," he said with a leer. "Gets me all fired up if you know what I mean," he winked at Shane.

Shane nodding, thinking he could trust him. "Oh I think I know exactly what you mean," he smirked. "Okay guys, everyone out ... Except ... Candice. And Torrie. You two can stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Vic," Ken asked with concern as she threw her arms around his waist. "What happened in there?"

"I can't do this to Lil," she sobbed suddenly. "Ken, I can't be the bad girl this time, someone has to warn them so they know what's going on."

"Sshhh honey, okay, it's going to be okay." His face hardened at the sight of seeing his girlfiend upset. "What do you need me to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Making his way to the ring, from Green Bay ..." Lilian balked when she saw Kennedy coming to the ring, knowing that after what she'd said to him a few weeks ago, he could easily break her in half. " ... Mr Kennnnnnnnedy!"

Diving into the ring the former United States Champion headed straight for Lilian, determination writtebn all over his face. Swallowing meekly, Lilian began to back away into a corner, grateful for Chad when he came forward to stand between the two. "Ken, back off. She's injured, get your ass over to the other side of the ring!"

Lilian tried to hide her disgust as he came even closer to her, ignoring the referee. "Lilian, I need to talk to you. We need to get you out of here!"

Lilian glanced at Chad as she tried valiantly to step out of Ken's way. "Lilian, do you want to talk to him?" Chad asked her gently. Fearfully, she shook her head, scared by his intensity. "Okay Ken, you saw that, she doesn't want to speak to you. Back off, now."

"It's about Victoria," he pressed. "C'mon Lilian, I know you don't like me, and I personally don't think I owe you anything after what you said to Victoria a while back, but she wants me to tell you something, and I'm not going to disrespect her wishes. Either you listen up, or not."

"Not now," Lilian muttered to Chad. Lord, after all that had happened she owed him that much. "Later. Randy's here."

"Okay Lil," Chad smiled, turning to Ken. "You'll get your chance, she said so herself. But later, we've got a match to take care of."

"Good," Ken mumbled. "It's about time someone in this place found some sense." Turning his back on the Diva he climbed the corner turnbuckle, plastering on his act for the fans. He only hoped Victoria knew what she was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is he doing?" Melina whispered, standing before the monitor in their locker room, watching as Johnny ran out to the ring for Vince, only to get decimated by Lashley. "Siding with Vince ... I mean ..." Melina's blood ran cold as she realised what he has doing. His words from earlier that evening echoed in her ears; "_It's too late for that Mina. Now, it's personal ..." _"Oh Lord."

"Is that Johnny?" Jillian asked in surprise. "What's he doing taking orders from Vince?!"

"He's doing what he thinks is right," Melina mumbled in shock. "Of all the things .. He's selling himself out to protect me."

"Wow ... Hey, does he have a brother?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You just sold your soul to the Devil, boy." Mark drawled as Johnny made his way backstage wheezing.

"Hey," Johnny replied defensively with a cough. "I did what I had to do." Bent over in pain he sucked on his lower lip, trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his mouth."What have you done to look out for Lilian lately? I haven't seen you kick the crap outta Michaels as yet. What's the problem, not man enough?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I have a pretty good one." Johnny said, spitting out more blood.

"Here," a small voice said, offering him a tissue. "You're not supposed to suck it in, you know that."

Glancing up in surprise he saw Melina standing over him, eyes full of pride. "You're not mad at me?"

"A little," she shrugged. "But you did it for me, and I know you meant well.I guess ... we'll just have to see what happens from here. Maybe getting on Vince's good side isn't a bad thing."

Wrapping her arm around his waist she helped him stand, Johnny wincing as both Mel and Jillian helped him back down the hall. "I'm sorry Mel ... I only want you to be safe."

"I know," she smiled softly. Clearing her throat she rolled her eyes, signalling it was time to drop that particular subject. "But boy, you won't believe what happened while you were gone!!"

The Undertaker watched as the trio disappeared,then turned his own attention back to what was happening in the ring. He was facing Shawn, was he? His blood began to boil as he remember hia last encounter with the Heartbreak Kid, Lilian's tears and all the drama that had followed. Slamming his left first into the palm of his right hand he scowled. This shit was going down. Tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Lilian," Shawn smiled pleasantly as he entered the ring. "How are you this fine evening?"

Wary of him, Lilian began to look around the ring for an out. Unlike Melina and Chris, she had no idea John was in on this little operation as well. He sidled up to her, very nearly making her lose her balance and twist her knee. "Mike??" Lilian asked hesitantly. "Mike, can you come here?"

Mike Chioda frowned as he realised the two men had Lilian cornered. He'd heard snatches of information about what has going on from Chad and Jack, and it worried him more than he cared to admit. Hustling across the ring he stood protectively before the petite ring announcer and glared at the Tag Team Champions. "Guys, that's enough."

"No," Cena shot back. "It's not. Piss off Chioda."

Feeling Lilian grab on to his arm behind him, the referee continued to stand up for the vulnerable Diva. He may not be able to physically fight for his friends honour but he still had breath in him. "Seriously. Word of advice Cena? Lose the rap thing. You look like a bad Vanilla Ice trade off."

Shawn smirked at John as Batista began to make his way down the ramp. Mike eyes him with disgust, the tension in the ring growing. "I don't know what you're laughing at Michaels."

"Yeah," Lilian chimed in over Mike's shoulder, feeling more confident now her friend was there. "Lay off the fake tan Shawn, you look like a giant Oompa Loompa."

Peeved, he looked like he was about to say something when the lights went out and a gong sounded. Lilian allowed Mike to help her out of the ring, knowing that Mark wouldn't want her getting hurt or injured while he was in there. Slipping into her chair she watched eagerly as the men tied up, Mark throwing punches to Cena in the corner. Losing his concentration slightly as he saw Lilian in the corner of his eye, the bigger man was whipped across the other side of the ring, before sending Cena back into the turnbuckle with snake eyes. Shawn jumped into the ring, and the pair began to doubleteam the Phenom as Mike yelled at Shawn to leave, but Mark gained the upper hand and sent them flying to the outside.

"Think you can do this on your own then, huh?" Batista asked his partner in the centre of the ring."Not tonight Mark. This isn't tag team action. It's three on one."

Cena entered the ring behind Mark, sending him to the outside to be whipped into the stairs by Michaels. "Don't ever stick your nose in my business," he growled. Suddenly Cena appeared and the pair whipped Taker into the stairs again. Rolling him into the ring, Cena covered the older man for two, but Mark used his leverage in the ropes to kick out.

"Guys," Mike hissed. "This isn't the plan! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Mark spat back. "Nobody, least of all you, tells me what to do." Backing Shawn into the corner he unleashed a flurry of lefts and rights to the Showstoppa, pummeling the man as Batista and John both set on him from behind, attacking his knees and his back. Battling out of it, Mark picked up Shawn and threw him over his head, taking out Batista "This is only the beginning. I might not be able to get my hands on you in the ring after tonight. But I'll sure as hell get you back for what you did to my Lilian."

"Can we get on with this please?" Mike asked deperately." You're in the middle of a match, take care of this later! Batista, your partner is Mark, not Shawn, nor John! Start acting like it!"

Shawn began to speak but he was silenced with a big boot to the face, Taker clearing the ring of both Batista and Cena. Shawn stumbled to his feet and tried to take out Batista with sweet chin music as they both reentered the ring. Inadvertently he hit his tag team partner, Batista then awkwardly dropping on top of Cena to get the pin.

Standing on his own outside the ring, Mark continued to stare at Shawn, eyes smoldering. Glancing down at Lilian he chuckled slightly at the look of horror on her face as she took in the carnage in the ring.

"Thank you."

Gently taking her hand, he watched as a lone tear ran down her face, the Diva gaining a small sense of satisfaction in the fact that Shawn had at least gotten some of what he deserved tonight. "It was nothing," he commented softly, leaning down to take her in his arms.

"Let's get out of here."


	12. The Grandest Stage of them All

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

A/N – This is LAST weeks Wrestlemania/Raw chapter. THIS weeks Raw should be up by the end of the weekend. My apologies about the delay, last week was a mad house with Uni and the rest of my life going down the toilet as well. I understand it may be frustrating, I get pissed when fics aren't updated as well, but this was really beyond my control. It's a major effort to update this every week, sometimes twice a week. I just hope you all enjoy the finished product.

Feedback is always appreciated – At the end of this chapter we're going to get a little interactive and you guys will have a chance to vote for what you want to see ... yes, I'm trying to placate the masses, so sue me. This chapter is goes out to two people who need no introduction to regular readers– the people behind the ideas Katy and Katie.

Also – 'Skittles' – my latest one shot up now!!

Ya'll feel free to review, today's my birthday(or at least it was when I started trying to post this frigin thing!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Am I nervous?" She asked incredulously, jogging on the spot while using his hands as a punching bag. "Nervous? Yes, of course I'm nervous, it's my first Wrestlemania!!"

"Mel .."

"And that's okay, because I bet I'm not the first one to be nervous before Wrestlemania, the first Diva anyway, I bet Trish was always nervous ..."

"Mina."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be nervous? Cos I think I should be, after all ..."

"Melina."

Melina stopped babbling as Johnny placed a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. "What?" She asked sheepishly. "I'm ..."

"Nervous, I know." He cut in with a goofy grin. "But you don't need to be babe. I have every confidence in you, I know you're going to do well."

"Yeah?" She asked almost shyly, gazing up at him with adoring eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes." He stressed. "Nothing and nobody is going to stop you from reclaiming your belt. And if they so much as try, I'm going to kick their behind."

"What about Assley?" She giggled, her anxiety easing slightly. "You can't beat up a girl!"

"No!" Johnny gasped in mock amazement. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "You mean she had a sex change?! Why am I always the last to know these things?!"

Melina gawped at him momentarily before bursting into laughter. "Johnny, you dork!"

"Something must be done!" He exclaimed, ignoring her. "You can't wrestle that beast!! It will eat you alive!!"Grabbing his phone he pretended to dial out. "Quick, alert the press!! Someone tell Shane!! He's sleeping with a man!!"

"Johnny!" Half bent over in laughter, Melina swatted him on the arm. "Stop that! I'm supposed to be getting ready!" She protested. "You're going to make me lose my concentration!!"

"No, I'm not," he soothed, rubbing her arms softly. "I'm just trying to get you to calm down and relax a little, you don't need to be stressing yourself out right now."

"I'm not stressing out, I'm not!" She shot back. "I have my lumberjills and .. oh my God. Johnny!!"

"What?"

"I don't have my lumberjills!!" She panicked. "Johnny, it's Wrestlemania, and I don't have my lumberjills! I won't find anyone to be on my side this close to my match!! My God, Assley is going to murder me!!"

Johnny sighed. Of all the things ... Clearing his throat, he looked at the door expectantly. "Mel ..."

"Not now Johnny!!" She snapped in frustration. "I'm having a crisis!!"

Rolling his eyes Johnny looked over her shoulder once more. "Girls!"

There was a knock on the door and Jillian popped her head inside the locker room. "Someone ask for some lumberjills?"

The Women's Champion watched in shock as Jillian led Michelle, Ariel, Trinity, Krystal and a sullen looking Victoria into the room. Turning to her boyfriend she went to say something, only to turn back to the girls in amazement, not believing they were there. "You did this?!" Melina asked Jillian in awe.

"Well, I helped," she shrugged.

Johnny came up behind his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We've got faith in you Mel."

"Yeah," Ariel piped up with a scowl. "There's no way we're letting them take advantage of you girl!! I'm looking forward to laying waste to some skanky little hos" she remarked enthusiastically, rubbing her hands together. "I call Kelly!"

The girls murmured their agreement. "I'm sick of being Teddy's little lust toy," Krystal grumbled.

"I'm sick of Nunzio, sorry, Little Guido," Trinity rolled her eyes. "I've been spoiling for a good fight for months."

"It's not going to be pretty," Jillian reminded them."We all know what's at stake here, we're fighting for whatever is left for us in this place." Looking at each girl candidly she blew her hair out of her face. "It's not just about some crummy storyline, or having to put up with the same old crap every week."

"Yeah," Melina joined in bitterly. "It's about my job."

"What?!" The girls gasped in unison."What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell them?" Mel glanced at Johnny, who shook his head. "Okay," she began in resignation. "As Jill and Vic already know, Shane, in his infinite wisdom, has decided that my match tonight, depending on the result, will decide whether or not I get to keep my job."

"He can't do that!" Trinity raged. "That's .. that's ..."

"Unfair." Victoria said flatly, staring Melina down. "Life's unfair, especially when you're trying your best to do the right thing by one person and no one believes you."

"Vic," Mel interrupted her friend. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"No, of course not," Victoria shot back darkly. "The only thing that matters to you is your precious title shot. You don't care about Lilian, you never did."

"That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Johnny cried, defending his girlfriend. "Mel has been there for Lil more than you have lately!"

"What Lilian got to do with this?" Michelle stage whispered to Jillian.

"Everything, Michelle." Victoria said coldly. "It has everything to do with Lilian. But some of us are just too blind to see it. They're coming. And they'll be onto you sooner than you think."

They watched as Victoria fled from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Melina turned to Johnny, only to have him shake his head. If that was what she thought, fine. What else could they do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming to herself, Lilian went to lift the tiny strap of her dress onto her shoulder. Moving to lift the other, she smiled softly when Mark's larger hand covered hers. "Hi there."

"Hey yourself," he muttered gruffly. "You look great."

Lilian smiled again, her heart aching slightly. It was Wrestlemania, the biggest night of the year. And while she was with the man she thought she loved, she was without her real friends. Wincing, she remembered last year; Melina and Victoria, the three girls sharing a limo, a locker room and all the buzz of 'Mania together. Walking down the red carpet on Chris's arm at the Hall of Fame. The Hall of Fame ceremony, something that had meant so much to Chris when Eddie had been inducted. Swallowing, she closed her eyes to try and compose herself, but only one word existed in her mind _Chris_.

"Lilian?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, sorry Mark," she grinned sheepishly. "I, uh, got a little preoccupied."

"I was saying how nice you looked." He offered. Nice. Lilian grimaced as the words echoed through her ears. _Nice_. Chris would have said she looked gorgeous ...

Shaking her head, Lilian lifted her head, trying desperately to push down the feeling of dread that sat in her stomach. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said softly, coming around to cup the side of her face. "You seem distracted tonight. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she lied unconvincingly. "Really."

"Okay," he replied skeptically. "If you're sure ..."

"I am," she nodded. "Really." Touching her forehead to his, she kissed him quickly, then pulled back. Capturing her lips with his he pulled her too him, cradling her tightly. "You taste good," she mumbled against his mouth. "Yum."

Chuckling softly, he traced her delicate features. "Yum?"

"Yeah. Yum." Turning her back to him, she snuggled closer toward him so she was virtually standing on top of him. He clasped his hands around her waist, letting her arms free so she could continue to get ready. "You've got a big night tonight."

"Same as any other."

"Defending your fifteen yearwinning streak is just like any other night?" She asked in bemusement. "It's kind of a big deal."

"Not especially," he shrugged. "It's only Batista."

Raising an eyebrow in the mirror he smirked at her reflection. "Only?"

"Only," he confirmed. Spinning her around momentarily he kissed her and headed for the door. "I'll see you?"

"Out there," she answered with a nod. "Good luck."

Shooting her a half smile he chuckled. "Luck has nothing to do with it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shane, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You are not introducing Aretha Franklin."

"Why not? Since when do you get to make those sort of calls around here?"

"Since I'm Daddy's little girl," Stephanie shot back smugly."And I'm clearly the one with all the business sense."

"Sure Steph," he sneered. "This coming from a women who ..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," The brunette cut in haughtily. "I don't need to hear about my various short comings ..."

"No, we couldn't have that," Shane grumbled under his breath. "We'd be here for a week."

"And if we discussed yours we'd be here for a month!" Stephanie laughed dryly. "You know that Assley isn't going to win tonight Shane."

He regarded his sister coolly. Honestly, he knew that Ashley had little chance of winning. Why else would he have put Melina's job on the line? Vince would never get rid of that little bitch, especially now he had that chump Nitro on side. "I'm quite aware of that Steph. What's your point?"

"You're setting her up for a failure," the younger McMahon observed. "You know Melina has that match won, why are you carrying on with this little facade?"

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie." He clucked aimlessly. "The result of the match doesn't matter. This was never about Ashley. I'm only keeping her around so I can get laid whenever I want. Same with Torrie, and with Candice. I really don't care much for Melina either."

"When why?"

"Well, I want my shot at Lilian," he smirked, rubbing his hands together. "She's the one I never had a chance with, the one I wanted but who turned me down. Nobody, but nobody, turns down Shane McMahon. When Christy came along, it was all too perfect. We have the Diva's who all hate each other, for obvious reasons, Shawn who is going along with this simply because he's sick of being treated like the Good Samaritan around here ... Granted, he wants a shot at Benoit for stealing the spotlight at Wrestlemania XX, but he's in this for the same reasons I am ... to get ourselves some .."

She interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. "But what the hell are you trying to achieve Shane? You want to get In Lilian's skirt? Is that it?"

"No, it's more than that," he shook his head. "It's about me being the rightful heir to this company, and gaining control now before Dad gets too old and senile to give it to me later on."

"What about me?" Steph demanded. "Shane, I'm entitled as much as you!" He strutted over to her, a steely gaze affixed on his face. Stepping back a little, Steph nervously backed up against the wall. "Shane?"

"Don't you get it Steph?" He asked with disdain. "The company is mine. All mine. Nothing ever good will come of a female running this business, least of all you. " His voice was dangerously quiet, chilling in fact. "You're just a stupid women. You'll let your better judgment cloud the vision of this company, and you'll drag it down, slowly, slowly and it hits bottom. Dad won't let you stick around Stephanie, the only reason you're here is to shut Mom up. The second that bitch is rolling in her grave? You're gone. Just. Like. That." He spat, snapping his fingers. "It'll be bye bye Stephanie and the era of Shane McMahon will begin."

She surveyed her brother in disbelief. Of all the crazy things ... "You know what Shane?"

"What?"

"You once gave me an interesting piece if advice. Granted, I think I was supposed to apply it to all my high school boyfriends that you disapproved of, but it works well here too."

"Today, Steph," Shane drawled, checking his watch. "I have a match that's about to start involving my friend Ken, and if you don't mind ..."

"Well," she replied sweetly. "It goes like this." Catching him off guard, Stephanie swiftly kneed her brother in the groin. "It went something like ... Oh yeah. Stick his dick in your ear and fuck what you heard."

Shane moaned slightly, falling down to his knees. Steph stood over him, shaking her head. "You disgust me. But no, I'm not going to rat you out. Not just yet. You've got one more chance Shane, one more chance to do what is right around here. And if not, you can guess where your share of the inheritance is going."

Grasping a desk he pulled himself to his feet, incensed at the behaviour of his little sister. "Steph .."

"Not now Shane. I'd suggest you get your whores together. We've got a Wrestlemania to go too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken?" Lilian asked hesitantly. "Uh, hi."

Turning around the face the Diva, Ken gave Lilian a pained smile. "Lilian."

"Uh, can we have that talk?" She asked bashfully. He gave her a blank stare, then nodded slightly as he remembered what she was referring too. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you earlier. I've been, um, busy."

He nodded, taking her elbow and leading her round a corner into a small lounge. Gesturing for her to sit, he moved next to her and helped her lower herself down onto the couch. "How's your knee?"

"It's okay," she blushed sheepishly, flexing and straightening her leg. "Hopefully I'll have full mobility back in the next week."

"You need to take better care of yourself," he observed bluntly. Lilian bristled and moved to speak but he cut her off. "No, listen. You may not like it, but there are a lot of people around here who care about you, even when you're acting like a stupid bitch."

"Ken ..." His eyes bored into her, daring her to object. "I know," she said at last."But I stuffed that up. I can't change that now."

"Bullshit." Ken said matter of factly. "Your problem is just that you're too damn stubborn to accept when you're wrong. I can't speak for Melina and Johnny, but I know that Victoria still cares about you. Hell, I care about you. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

Glancing to the left and then the right to make sure no one was lingering near, Ken leaned in close to Lilian and began to whisper furiously. "Shane is out to get you, and he's not alone. There's a group of Diva's, as well as two Superstars, maybe more who want to take you out."

"Ken, I know this," Lilian said tiredly. "What can you tell me that I don't know?"

"There's something else," he said slowly. "Do you remember the name Christy Hemme?"

The petite blonde froze in her seat, all of the colour draining from her face. "Christina Hemming?" Did he say Christina Hemming? The sound of screeching tires reverberated in her head, the pain on Chris's face when they pulled him out of the vehicle etched in her mind. "Did you say Christina Hemming?"

"No," Ken said, looking at her strangely. "I said Christy Hemme ..."

Not even making the connection, Lilian breathed a sigh of relief. "What about Christy?"

"Yeah!" A voice chimed in. "What about Christy?"

The pair looked up in shock as Christy Hemme bounced down the hall to stop in front of them. "Hi guys," she chirped sweetly, pushing the pair apart roughly on the couch and plopping herself down between them. "How are we doing?"

Oh shit, Ken thought as Christy shot him an evil glare. Here he was, talking to the so called 'enemy', and he'd been found out. Isn't wasn't what Christy could do to him that worried him .. it was what she could do to Victoria ... "Good," he stated shortly, looking for an out. "But we were just finishing up."

"Yeah," Lilian agreed, trying to push herself up from the couch. Ken spotted her struggling and moved to help her, guiding the blonde to stand beside him. "I have to head out to the ring," she said awkwardly. "It was, um, nice to see you Christy."

"Yeah," Ken agreed, lying through his teeth. He'd never met the women personally but from what he'd heard, she wasn't all there upstairs. "Will you be staying long?"

"Oh, I think so," Christy beamed, her energetic manner spooking him. She was literally shooting daggers at Lilian with her eyes, something that didn't escape the attention of the ring announcer. "I'm here to talk to Shane and catch up with all of the old Diva's!! I missed them so much!!"

"Great," Lilian smiled weakly, shrinking back as the redhead bounded off the couch and threw her arms around her. "Uh .. Christy? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, silly!" Christy's tone was slightly sinister, her arms tightening around Lilian ever so slightly. "I've missed you!" Damn right I've missed you, Christy thought to herself. Just like I've missed my mother for the past six years ...

"Christy .. you're choking me," Lilian began to gasp as Christy's arms wrapped around her neck. The former Diva simply tightened her grip, digging her nails into Lilian's shoulders as Lilian winced in pain. Ken frowned, grasping Christy's waist and attempting to pull her off the smaller women. "Let me go!"

"Let her go."

The voice was strong, but too quiet for anyone but Christy to hear. She knew who was speaking, and she couldn't help but think what great timing he had.. Grinning, she leaned forward to whisper in Lilian's ear. "This is only just beginning Lilian, I'm not going anywhere. Every time you move, I'll be there. I'm like your shadow. I'll follow you, to the death."

Lilian froze. Those words sounded shockingly familiar. She squealed as Ken accidentally scraped her arm with his nails, trying to forcefully pull Christy off of her.

"I said, let her go!" The voice boomed again. Christy pulled the ring announcer closer and kissed her directly on the lips before throwing her to the side, and running off down the hall, knocking Ken off his feet in the process. The speaker caught Lilian right before she hit the floor, her back to his chest as he lifted her precariously into a standing position. "Are you okay Li?"

Looking up into the concerned eyes of her saviour, Lilian almost cried tears of relief.

"Yes Chris," she murmured quietly as he drew her in for a hug, kissing her temple gently. "I'm okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her knee is her weakest point."

"Well, I could have told you that," Shawn snickered. "But we don't want her totally out of the picture yet."

"Why not?" Dave Batista asked stupidly. "It'd be easier if we just knocked her off."

"Oh yeah," John mumbled. "Because that'd work. Idiot."

"Shut up, both of you!" Shawn snapped. "Think of something!!"

The three men fell silent as they tried to devise a plan to take Lilian out of commission, by request of, who else, but Shane McMahon. "Wait ... " Dave said with a sadistic grin."She's with 'Taker, right?"

"Right," the two guys spoke in unison. "So?"

Dave shrugged carelessly. "Way I see it ... What better way to get rid of her than to have the one who cares about her most get rid of her?"

A gasp outside the door caught the attention of John, the youngest of the three men cocking an eyebrow in the direction of the hall. Listening carefully now, he moved to the door, but all was silent. Figuring it was just someone setting up, he dismissed the gasp completely, not even giving it another thought.

"It could work," Shawn nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It has to seem innocent enough though, they can't link it back to us, Shane would kill us."

"Then it make it look like an accident." John smirked. "Have him take her out ... during your match."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you talk to her?" Victoria asked hysterically, bursting into the Gorilla as her boyfriend moved to head out to the ring. "Did you?!"

"Woah, what?" Ken asked quietly, dragging her into a corner. "I told her about Christy, what else was I supposed to do?"

"No," Victoria said, shaking her head violently from side to side. "Christy is only one part of their plan!"

"What plan?" Ken was confused. Here he was about to debut at his first Wrestlemania and he had to deal with this? "Vic, what are you on about?"

"I just came," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "From outside Shawn's locker room. They're planning on taking Lilian out, little by little until Shane and Christy get what they want!!"

"When?!" Ken demanded. "What are they trying to do?"

"During Mark's match. They're going to make it look like he's trying to hurt her!" She babbled incoherently. "They're trying to make him hurt her!!"

"Kennedy, we're up." Matt Hardy broke in, appearing out of nowhere to slap his friend on the back. "Let's go man."

"Matt, in a minute."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the 'rookie'. The new ones always had such an attitude. "No, now. Your theme is up."

"God damn ..." Looking at his girlfriend, Ken headed toward the stairs. "Go see her!" You need to tell her!!"

"But I can't!!"

"You can." He insisted. "Go and see her. Tell her!! She needs to know Vic!"

"But ..."

"Go!" There was a flash of light as he pulled the curtain back and stepped through, the crowd buzzing.

"Good luck?" She offered his retreating back sarcastically. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. "I gotta find her."

Taking off down the hall, Victoria ran blindly, stumbling right into Chris. "Ooof."

"Victoria."

"Chris ..." Surveying her angrily the former Heavyweight Champion tried to side step his way past, but Victoria blocked him from moving. "Stop, please, I need to talk to you!"

"I have a match. I don't have time for this, especially from you."

"Lilian's in trouble!" She blurted anxiously. "You have to listen to me!"

Laughing bitterly Chris gently removed her from his path and kept going. "And look where that got me last time I bothered to listen to you. Lilian hates me, and everything has pretty much gone down hill from there. So, thanks."

Victoria watched as he vanished down the hall. "Fine! Don't say I didn't try! They're going after her tonight ... during Marks match, if you really want to know!"

He paused slightly. "Who is they?"

"It's Dave," she swallowed. "Following orders from Shane and Shawn."

" ... Does Mark know?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good."

"What?" The Diva asked in shock ."Shouldn't we tell him? They've planned it so Mark is the one taking Lilian out!! She's going to freak if they pull it off!!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't care about Mark, Vic?" Chris asked quietly. "I care about Lilian, God, I love her. If something is going to step in the middle of them, then let it happen."

"You're jealous of him."

"I wouldn't deny it."

"Ken was right."

Chris stopped dead this time."What?"

"We were wrong in doing this."

"Doing what?" Executing a half turn he surveryed her warily. "Who's we, and what'd we do?"

"This," She gestured to the halls around her. "You and Lil shouldn't be fighting, Mel and I shouldn't be fighting ... We should be fighting this together."

"But what are we really fighting?" He counted. "This started as getting back at Shawn for attacking Lil, getting back at Shane for everything he was putting you through!! Now it's out of control!! Christy is here, and Lilian won't talk to any of us!!"

"I thought you and Lilian were fine ..."

Chris blanched, the incidents of only an hour before still running through his head.

"_Are you okay Li?"_

"_Yes Chris. I'm okay." _

"_Can we ... can we talk?" He was man enough to admit it. He missed his best friend. Surprised, Lilian released herself from his grip and stepped back. He wasn't serious ... after all he'd said? His eyes were downcast as he glanced away from her, embarrassed to be asking her such a ridiculous question. "I don't want to fight with you any longer. I just can't take this Lilian, I need you."_

_Taking in his hopeful expression she felt guilty. She couldn't. "Chris ..."_

"_Lilian." Mark came around the corner to see Lilian with Chris a distressed expression on her face. He didn't like Benoit, and he sure as hell didn't like the effect he had on Lilian. "Let's go."_

_Chris's face contorted with anger as Mark took Lilian by the elbow and led her away. Ken dusted himself off as he got up off the floor, placing a hand on his friends shoulder._

"_Let her go," Ken muttered. "She wants to go, you can't stop her. She made her choice."_

"We're far from okay," Chris choked out. "And don't think I forgive you for your part in this Vic."

"What can I do?" She asked desparately. "This is bigger than us, bigger than me. Steph and I can't save her on our own."

"I don't know what you and Steph are doing," Chris said coldly. "My guess is that you're trying to be a hero Victoria. That isn't going to help anyone."

"Wait .."

"Don't get involved. You'll only make it worse."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chrisssss Benoit!!" Jimmy Korderas raised the US Champions hand in victory as Chris grimaced in pain.

"He looks pissed. What'd you do girl?" Tazz ribbed Lilian as she sat next to him and Joey at their announce table.

"I didn't do anything!" Lilian snapped back. "What makes you think I did?"

"Lilian," Tazz sighed. "It's Chris we're talking about here."

"I got that," she shot back irritably. "But why do you think I did something?"

Joey and Tazz rolled their eyes as Lilian turned her attention back to the ring, Mark now making his entrance. "She still hasn't figured it out?" Joey muttered. "She's clueless!"

"Oblivious, more like."

As the announcers bickered between themselves, Lilian turned her attention to Marks match, watching in awe as he moved from rope to rope, before taking a massive swan dive to the outside, crushing Batista to the mat outside. She gasped as Mark grabbed Dave and whipped him into the barricade, only for Dave to reverse the move.

"We're not tag partners anymore!" He taunted the Undertaker, glancing around the taller man to look for Lilian. Perfect, he smirked. "You're not taking my title."

"You're not breaking my record," The older man said darkly. "And you're not getting your hands on that belt."

"What about your girl?" Dave chuckled, spinning Mark into a corner and then hurtling him over toward the announcers. "Can I put my hands on her?"

"Lilian, look out!"

Joey dived at the Diva as Mark flew toward her at full speed. Yanking her out of the way, the announcer put himself at the mercy of the blow, his leg getting crushed in the process. Horrified, Lilian jumped back, screaming in shock as Mark hit his head on the ring bell.

"Mark!!"

"Lil, are you okay?" Mark asked in concern, holding his temple. Rasping, he looked around to see Dave run at him, trying to take him out. "Lilian! Get out of the way!!"

"You bitch!!" Batista focused on Mark again, groaning as he realised Lilian had been saved by Joey.

"Fucking idiot!" Dave raged. "Why did you move her??!!"

Hustling Lilian out of the way, Tazz grabbed Joey and dragged them over to the far barricade. "What the hell is going here?" He demanded. "Lilian, what's this about?"

"I ... I don't know." A lone tear ran down her face as Joey wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you okay doll?" Lilian nodded shamefully as Joey winced, stretching his knee. "Well, that makes one of us."

Shaking, the petite ring announcer stood stone faced as the match continued, Mark eventually getting the pin. She was still as the match finished, not even moving when referee Charles Robinson took her and lead her back to her seat. "Ms. Garcia?"

She continued staring blankly, scared out of her mind over what had just happened. Dave leered at her as he made his way up the ramp. "Huh?"

"Ms. Garcia?" Charles searched her face for a sign of recognition, but Lilian was frozen. "Okay, lets get you backstage. You're in shock, you can't be out here."

Jack Doan came running down the ramp, short of breath. "Lilian?"

Charles glanced at the Raw ref, puzzled by his appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Shane is out there blowing a gasket. We've got to get her out of here!!"

Sheparding the Diva out the back, Jack and Charles hurried through the halls, Chad Patton appearing in front of them. "In here,' he gasped, throwing open a door. "Shane will be here any second!"

"Why is he so mad?" Charles asked with a curious expression as they pushed Lilian inside the room, all three men remaining outside. "What'd she do?"

"What didn't she do?" Chad mumbled. "Shane doesn't ever need a reason to be mad at Lilian."

"He hates her," Jack chipped in. "It's a long story ... but ... "

"A story I don't want, nor need to know, right?" Charles asked wryly. Seeing the guys glance at each other sheepishly, he lifted his hand in acceptance. "Alright, that's good enough for me. I'm out of here."

"We should split too," Jack said worriedly, looking at Chad. "He'll know where she is ..."

"Good point." The two men winced as they heard Shane barrelling through the halls.

"Where is she?!! Someone get me Lilian freakin' Garcia!!"

" RIGHT NOW!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello."

Lilian jumped, a calm voice startling her out of her reverie. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know there was anyone in here ..."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I'm just getting ready for my match." They fell into an easy silence as he beckoned her to come sit beside him. "I hear Shane's pissed at you too."

"Shane is always angry at me," she laughed dryly, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but better than she had at ringside. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"It's alright. We can hide out here together." Rubbing his head slightly he grinned. "I don't think I'll be Shane's favourite person either after I shave his Dad bald tonight and kick Umaga all the way back to Samoa."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you get by in this business? I mean ... you don't seem to be very popular around here." She trailed off in embarrassment. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude .."

"Don't sweat it." The ECW Champion replied with a chuckle. "We're different Lilian, you have our friends, I have .. well, me."

"We're more alike than you think," she offered. "At the moment .."

"What the HELL were you THINKING?!"

The door burst open with a crash as Shane stormed inside the locker room.

"What the fuck were you thinking Lilian? Getting in Dave's way like that!! You could have been seriously injured!!"

Lilian's jaw dropped open in disbelief. " ... What?"

"How stupid could you be!! You virtually jumped right in front of him!!" Shane exploded.

Bobby stood slowly, standing in front of the Diva as she jumped up to defend herself. "I was nowhere near him!!"

"Bullshit!!" He retorted. "I saw you!!"

"Look," Bobby said quietly. "Lilian didn't mean ..."

"I know what I saw Lashley," Shane glared. "Don't argue with me! Lilian moved in front of him to try and get more time off work. "

"I would never do that!" Lilian began to protest, only to be cut off by the McMahon once again.

"Too late. You made your choice Lilian. As a result, because he seems to be so fond of defending your honour, Bobby will face my father, tomorrow night, on Raw." There was an odd spark in his eye, the wheels turning in his mind. "And it will be ..."

"Shane, no!" Lilian pleaded her boss. "Bobby didn't do anything!!"

"Lilian, it's okay." Bobby mumbled, wondering how the hell he'd been railroaded into this one. "I can take him."

"Bobby, no!"

"Shut up Lilian!!" Shane snapped. "You had just better hope he's in a better mood than me."

Lilian blinked, feeling like she was going to throw up. "I've got to get back to the ring. The Diva's match is up soon."

Shane stepped forward and palmed Lilian off, causing her to fall to the couch. "Sit the fuck down. I'm not letting you out there near those girls, you'll probably screw that up too."

"You have no right to touch her like that!" Bobby contested, sideswiping Shane with his hand, causing the future tycoon to fall flat on his ass. "Get out of here now, before I do something I regret!"

"I'll get you in the ring!!" Shane threatened, before escaping down the hall. "Just you wait Lashley!! You'll pay for this!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, what the hell?" Jillian asked with a goofy grin on her face, holding up a dress for the other Diva's to see. "Who left me with this freaking pink monstrosity?"

"Sorry Jill ..." Trinity laughed. "I think I'd rather wear my 'caution' tape than wear that, whatever it is!!

"Don't look at me," Ariel smirked as Krystal and Michelle cracked up. "Pink isn't really my colour."

Melina groaned, frustrated that the girls were being distracting while she was trying to focus. "No shit. Did you see that in the cards Ariel, or did you pull that one right out of your ass?"

"Little bit of Column A, little bit of Column B," Ariel mused loudly. " I think my cards are broken."

"Just like the broken record you sound like," Victoria bit back snidely. "What a shock."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "What's your problem? Not getting any? No need to take it out on us."

"Hardly," Jill snorted. "Didn't you hear? Vic's dating Ken."

"Kennedy?!" Michelle and Trinity squealed in unison. "No way!! Since when?!"

"Can we talk about this after?" Melina broke in. "Are we all ready to get out there?"

"Sureeee thing," Victoria said, opening the door to the hall. "Let's go."

They made it to the Gorilla before they collided with Ashley and her lumberjills. "Oh, isn't this cute," Ashley simpered. "It's like an after school special!!"

"Yeah, if you're allowed to have an after school special entitled 'Assley, her Slutketeers and their friends."

The girls all turned to one another, trying to see who had dared to interrupt Ashley. 'What? Who said that?" Ashley spluttered. "Jillian? It was you!!"

"Sure wasn't," Jill disagreed.

A smile spread across Melina's face. She knew that voice. "Garcia, what the hell?'

Lilian stepped up from behind a pylon, where she'd been sitting watching Bobby's match with Johnny. "You heard me Perez. I called Assley a slut, and her little friends too. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell no I don't!!" Rushing forward to embrace the smaller women Melina almost cried tears of relief. "Thank God! You're back!" She whispered into her friends ear. "I've missed you!!"

"Forgive me?" Lilian asked shyly, holding on to her friend tightly. Over Melina's shoulder she saw Johnny shoot her the thumbs up sign. "I want to be here for you, especially tonight."

"Honey, there is nothing to forgive," Melina mumured, releasing her friend to look at her before hugging her again. "I'm just so glad you're here ..."

Victoria turned her head from the scene, heart aching. She wished that was her. But no, she and Stephanie had bigger problems to deal with. This Christy business ... Victoria didn't even know that real reason Christy was here; all she knew that was Christy was out to get Lilian, along with Shane, and she couldn't let that happen. This stuff – if the girls ever forgave her that was – would have to wait. "Um, hello? Melina? Match?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Lord, how the hell had they managed to co-exist before this was beyond him.

"Yeah!" Torrie butted in. "Let's get this over with!!"

"When you're in an actual Championship match at Wrestlemania, then you can call the shots Whorrie," Michelle yawned, picking at her nails. "Til then, do us a favour and keep your mouth – and your legs – closed."

Torrie went to say something but was too shocked to respond. Mickie and Maria smirked and giggled respectively, Maria not really getting what was going on.

"You girls better watch your backs," Candice cut in. "Because after Ashley wins your title Melina, you're going to be out of here so fast the doors going to smack you on the ass on the way out."

Melina came face to face with the brunette, poking Candice in the nose. "Feel that? Anything more out of you, and Vicky will break your nose. Again."

"Alright, alright, power down girls." Johnny chuckled, coming up to lead his girlfriend away. "Lumberjills, your music is up."

The girls exited as Ashley stressed out in the corner. "Oh my God, oh my God," she panicked. "I'm not ready to do this!!"

"Sure ain't." Lilian muttered. "You're gonna screw up."

"I'm nervous."

"It's your first Wrestlemania," Lilian said mechanically. "You have a right to be nervous."

"It's my biggest moment and no ones here," Ashley muttered miserably, looking over at Johnny and Melina wistfully. "Shane's too busy with Christy ... I'm scared." Lilian almost laughed out loud, but scowled at the mention of Christy's name.

Across the room Melina giggled, enthralled with whatever Johnny was saying. Nodding eagerly, she looked at him like he was the only person in the room. "Good luck," Johnny could be heard saying before he kissed her one last time. "But you're not going to need it!"

Turning her focus back to the current Playboy Covergirl, Lilian sighed. "You'll be fine. There's only one thing I can tell you from here."

"Yeah?" Ashley perked up, not even questioning why Lilian was suddenly being so nice to her. "What's that?"

"Just don't fuck up."

Ashley's face turned purple with rage, and Lilian couldn't help but laugh. "Oh great!! Thanks Lilian!! Thanks for nothing!!"

Melina walked over to the pair, holding her boyfriends hand. "Let's go," she nodded curtly at Ashley, pushing the 'rookie' through the curtain. "I'm ready to kick your ass now."

Johnny laughed heartily at Melina's attitude. "She's crazy."

"Yeah," Lilian smiled fondly. "It's one of her better qualities." They settled down in their chairs at the Gorilla once more, Lilian sitting away from the monitor.

"You don't want to watch?" Johnny asked.

Lilian shrugged sheepishly. "I'm just glad to have Mel back ... Thanks for making me talk to her."

"Hey, it was nothing. She missed you, and I know you missed her," Johnny explained, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe now I'll get some sleep at night, who knows."

"Miracles do happen." Lilian joked. "Or so I've heard."

"Speaking of miracles ... What's going on with you and Mark?"

Lilian moved to speak, only to be startled by shouts and a fight erupting through the curtains. Johnny and Lilian jumped to their feet, Melina cursing in a string of Spanish, Trinity and Jill trying to hold her back from Ashley.

"Woah woah woah," Johnny interrupted. "What happened to the match?"

"It's OVER!!" Melina spat. Lilian discretely checked the clock on the wall, an action that didn't escape the attention of Melina. "Someone screwed up!! They called the match short!!" Breaking free of the girls' hold the Women's Champion launched herself at Ashley, knocking her to the ground. Scrambling, the girls struggled to pull Melina off, but the Latina kept pummeling away. "You useless bitch!! We looked pathetic out there, and it's all your fault!!"

Johnny swiflt moved over to the group, swooping in to pick up his girlfriend and eliminate her from the equation. "Mel, settle down."

"NO! I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN!!" She screeched, causing the other girls to cover their ears. "We SUCKED!! I can't BELIEVE this!!"

"Can someone tell us what actually happened?" Lilian asked painstakingly, ducking to avoid one of Melina's flaying arms. "Layla?"

"Uh ..." The 2006 Diva Search Winner had a 'why me' expression on her face. "I guess."

"We're waiting."

"We'll ... the match was ... kinda sucky. Actually, it was really bad, I guess that's why they pulled it short," Layla swallowed nervously. "And then everyone got into the ring and started brawling! But I don't really know why."

"I'll tell you," Ashley declared, hot tears running down her face. "It's because Melina and her cronies won't get off my back and leave me alone!! Including you Lilian!"

"Stop crying," Melina sneered. "Nothing can ever make up for that shitty performace, not even tears. If I lose my job over this ..."

Waist still being held by Johnny, Melina kicked Ashley deep in the shin, causing Ashley to break free of her own captors and bound over to Melina, ready for a fight. She was reeling back for her first punch when a booming voice came round the corner.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!!" Vucent Kennedy McMahon strode up to the party and he was not happy. "What's with all the drama? What happened out there?! That wasn't what we had planned!!"

"Someone clearly missed the memo that said 'you need to learn how to wrestle to make it in this business.'" Melina said cattily

Mickie objected, starting all the girls yelling and talking to create a cacophony of voices. Vince glared, face bright red. He'd already had his head shaved tonight, and this was too much. "GIRLS!"

Michelle smacked Candice in the face, ignoring her boss as Mickie took on Trinity off to the side. The gorilla was a swarm of girls fighting each other, with Vince becoming more frustrated by the second. "GIRLS!!"

Lilian backed into a corner, trying to stay out of harms way. Vince was getting very pissed off.

"FINE!!" The Chairman shouted. "That's it!!" The girls stopped dead, listing to what he had to say. "This is not acceptable, not from anyone, let alone the Diva's, let alone on the biggest night of the year!!"

"But Sir," Ashley prostested, sobbing now. "I ..."

"I don't CARE!! Effective immediatley, all Diva's are BANNED, for the period of one week. No television, no competition, no photo shoots, no nothing!!" They all fell silent, Melina beginning to protest but then thinking better of it. "Wise choice Ms. Perez," Vince grunted. "You can stay for media engagements, we need our Champion here. Lilian, we need you to announce the main event. As for the rest of you girls, get your bags, and get out of here. ALL of you. Don't bother showing up to your respective shows this week either."

"Why's that? Maria asked sadly, twirling her hair around one finger.

"Because Security won't be letting you lot of deviant women in!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is perfect," Shane chuckled as he watched the scene from afar, Christy by his side. "No Diva's for a week."

"Won't that interfer with your plans for getting laid all week?" John Cena snickered.

"No," Shane shot back. "What do you think Christy is here for?"

"Gee, I don't know," John snorted. "Because you're using her to get rid of Lilian?" The Champ laughed at the look of indignation on Shane's face, stopping abruptly as something caught his eye. "Wait, isn't that Stephanie talking to Vince?"

"That's Mr. McMahon to you, Cena!" Shane barked, his face paling as her sister approcahed their father. "Oh no. What the hell is she up too now?"

He headed toward the pair, pushing a stagehand out of the way in the process. "Dad!"

Vince looked up tiredly. "What the hell do you want? You were no good to me in the ring tonight Shane, and you're no good to me now!! It's your fault I'm bald, God Damnit!!"

"Dad ..." Vince held up a hand to silence his son, but Shane rushed on. "The Diva's .. are you really banning them?"

"Of course I AM!!" Vince thundered as Stephnaie smirked slightly. "The way they behaved tonight was unacceptable!! They have to be punished!! All that brawling in the ring and backstage!! What sort of example does that set for everyone else?!! Not a single Diva will be present this week .."

Shane sighed with relief, thanking his lucky stars he wouldn't have to put up with Ashley's bullshit this week."

"Except for Lilian and Melina." Vince finished hastily before walking away. Shane did a double take as Vince walked off, before chasing after him.

"Wait, wait!! What do you mean, except for Lilian and Melina?"

The Chairman turned to his son. "Well, Stephanie pointed out to me that we would need a ring announcer for Raw tomorrow night. And no Shane," Vince scolded his son, seeing the wheels turning in his head. "Justin is not available."

"But .. why Melina?"

"She's the Champion Shane." Vince said flatly. "People pay to see their Champions. End of story."

Shane looked like he was about to cry as Vince left, Stephanie slinging an arm around his shoulders casually."That one chance we were talking about Shane?"

"Stephanie .. this is uncalled for!"

"No, it's not," she disagreed shaking her head. "This is your last chance, before I dob you the hell in. Don't blow it."

Shane stormed off with Christy following after, John wandering over to Stephanie with his belt on his shoulder. "That went well."

"It did," Kissing him lighly on the cheek she moved to face him. "Do you know what you need to do?" He nodded, watching as she pulled a pile of hundred dollar notes out of her pocket, shoving them in his hand. Closing his hand over hers, he made her put the money back in her pocket.

"Steph, I'm not in this for the money," He whispered, a little hurt. "You should know that by now."

Stephanie positively glowed at his response. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Yeah, well, when you love someone, you don't need them to pay you to do their bidding," he joked as his face hardened. "I've got it Steph. Take out Shawn at all costs."

She nodded, glad to see they were on the same page. Grasping his hand she smiled at him, knowing that she was doing the right thing. "Thank you for playing along for so long."

"It was nothing," he shrugged. "You want to protect your friends, it's the right thing to do." Squeezing her hand now he looked deep into her eyes. "For Lilian."

"For Lilian."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Banned." Jillian echoed in disbelief as she threw back another drink. "Banned," she repeated dully, reaching for yet another drink. "From Smackdown!!"

'Woah," Johnny chuckled slightly, intercepting her drink. "Ease up turbo."

"It's only a week Jill," Mel said, slurring her words slightly. An hour into the Wrestlmania after party and Melina was already having trouble keeping up with the others. Wearily resting her head on Johnny's shoulder she watched Krystal, Ariel and Michelle dance up a storm with the Hardys, deliberately trying to upstage the other girls. "You'll kick her ass," she added, pointing across the table at Chris.

The rabid wolverine nursed his beer quietly, raising an eyebrow at Melina's comment. "I'm a woman now? When did that happen?"

"Round the same time Assley had her sex change," Johnny winked. "Didn't they have that special two for one offer running that week?"

"Boy, the only thing that's running is your mouth," Chris grumbled good naturedly. "Shut up."

Jillian burped loudly, causing several other Superstars to turn and stare at the blonde, who was now waving to the crowd like an entrant in a beauty pageant. "Sank you, saank you..."

"Alright," Johnny said with slight embarrassment. "How about some fresh air girls?" Bundling the girls up in their coats, Johnny led Jillian to the door, followed by Chris with Melina.

"Chrisssy," Melina hiccupped. "I spoke to Li .. Li . "

"Lilian?" Chris could hear his heart beating in his ears it was so loud. "What'd she say?"

"We're ..." Melina paused, as if trying to think of the word. "We're ... friends," she settled finally. "That's it."

Chris sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her when she like this. "Good. She needs a friend."

"Who needs a friend?" Jillian called loudly from the doorway.

"You do Jill, cos you have none," Johnny said playfully, swatting her on the arm. "Actually, Chris, man, Lilian seems to be coming around."

"Or getting around ... " Melina said sharply, suddenly feeling very alert. Lilian was perched upon Marls lap, her hand on Bobby's forearm as she chattered away in the corner. "What the hell is she doing?"

Lilian luaghed loudly at a joke Bobby made, spotting her friends across the room. "Mel! Johnny! Come on over!!"

Johnny glanced sidewards at his girlfriend, then at Chris, who rolled his eyes. "Jill and I were just leaving, weren't we Jill?"

Jillian burped again, before blushing furiously and bowing her head. "Yeah, Chris and I were heading back to the hotel." Placing a hand on the small of her back Chris guided Jillian out of the building while Melina and Johnny dutifully headed over to the Lilian's table

"Mark, Bobby," Melina smiled politely, tightening her grip on Johnny's hand. She wanted to get out of there. "Lil. How's it going?"

"Everything's great!" Lilian enthused. "Bobby was just telling me about some of the times he had in the Army." Melina glanced at the big man who sat stoically now, wondering when, where and how Lashley had come into the picture. "Won't you guys sit down?"

Melina made eyes at Johnny, pleading with him to get her out of there. "Nah," Johnny said finally. "I'm going to get Mel back to the hotel, she's pretty tired."

"But it's still early," Lilian protested.

"Sorry Lilian," Melina lied through her teeth. "Some other time."

Saying their farewells, Melina and Johnny walked past a closed booth, hearing raised voices from the inside.Unfortunately for them, the music was so loud they couldn't distinguish who was who.

_"How was I supposed to know she has going to get rescued?" Dave hissed from inside the booth to Shawn and Shane. "I couldn't believe it!!"_

_"I can't believe I lost!" Shawn spat furiously. "The plan was for Cena to let me win Shane!! What happened?!"_

_"Oh I bet it was my sister," Shane grumbled fiercely. "I swear to God ..."_

_"Hey, I lost my belt too!" Dave bellowed. "They're going to pay, all of them!!" _

"Did you hear that?"

"No," Melina sighed, massaging her temple. "Hear what?"

"I don't know," Johnny frowned. "It sounded like Shane ..."

"You're hearing things. C'mon, let's go back and raid the mini-bar with Chris and Jill."

Johnny blinked as he looked toward the entrance. To his amazement, Ken and Victoria walked in, followed by Stephanie McMahon, John Cena on her arm. "And now I'm seeing things. Is that Steph with John on her arm?"

The Women's Champion squinted, the bright lights hurting her eyes. It did look like Steph and John. Sitting down, making nice on a couch. The hell? What was going on around here? "Lord. I need another drink."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"My head hurts!!" Melina whined softly, banging her head on the apron as Johnny played around in the ring before Raw went on the air.

"Well the whole banging your head on the apron thing won't help you Melina," Mike Chioda shot back saracastically. "You shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"I seem to remember pulling you out of the bar early this morning Mike," Jack commented. "She wasn't the only one enjoying herself last night, leave her alone."

As Melina shot Jack a grateful smile, Lilian came walking down the ramp, with Bobby by her side. Groaning, the brunette lay her head down again. "Oh yippee, look who's here."

"I thought we were all good with Lil," Jack asked quietly. "Didn't you guys sort everything out?"

"Yeah and no. If she'd just talk to ..."

"Chris, everything would be so much easier." Chad finished, plopping down next to the pair. "Is he here tonight?"

"Nah," Melina shook her head. "He's keeping Jillian company. It's a shame though, because from what I hear Mark isn't here either."

"Hence the latest fixation." Jack concluded.

"They're 'friends'" Melina rolled her eyes, making quotation marks with her fingers to emphasise 'friends'. "I don't know, I can't keep up."

"Hey, have you guys seen Lilian?" A worried Stephanie asked, popping up out of nowhere. The trio pointed across the ring in unison, Stephanie gulping slightly. "You guys are not going to believe what my father has planned for tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you throw me out?" John asked Shawn. Duh, he knew why. Shawn was all about getting ahead; he didn't care whose feathers in ruffled in the process. He knew it was because he'd screwed him out of the Championship last night. But did he care? Not a lick. "C'mon Micheals, why'd you do it."

"The same reson you changed the plan on me last night," Shanw shot back bitterly, coming face to face with the Champ."The plan was for me to win the title John."

"Plans change. I guess I just wanted it more."

"That's a lie!" Shanw burst out. "You can fool your fans with that crap, but you'll never fool me!! I am this business! That title should be mine!!"

"Then maybe," John said through gritted teeth. "You should put aside your other agenda you've got going on and concentrate on what you should be going after – my title. This shit with Shane, where will it leave you? Hell, he can promise you all the title shots in the world, but what about Stephanie? She has the power to change her fathers mind in a second – she could drop you as quickly as 'last years next big thing'."

"So that's it," Shawn realised. "You're sleeping with Steph! I knew there had to be a reason you've had that belt for so long!!"

John shrugged nonchalently. "Actually, I'm not. It's not like that. But I would give my life for that woman. I don't have to say any more."

"I don't believe it. All this time you've been coasting, because of her!"

John laughed, the chilling tone echoing through their locker room. "No, I don't believe you. You're Shawn Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid!! The Showstoppa!!" Surveying the former Champion he shook his head sadly and left. "What the hell made you sink so low? Lilian didn't deserve what you did to her. So why??""

Shawns eyes flashed with fury. "You just don't get it, do you?" He was speaking to na empty room, John had lifted his head high and walked right out of his life. "I don't get it either," he whispered to himself. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"The winner of the Battle of the Billionaires, Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

The crowd booed as Lilian looked at her boss warily. Nothing good was to come of this, she was sure.

"Again," Vince shouted into his microphone. "Louder!"

Lilian swallowed, exchanging uncomfortable glances at Marc Yeaton, the timekeeper sitting ring side. He shrugged, making Lilian sigh before clearing her throat. " The winner of the Battle of the Billionaires, Vincent Kennedy McMahonnn!!"

"See, now the decision has been reversed!" Vince declared triumphantly. "It will be written in the record books that Vinceent Kennedy McMahon was victorius at Wrestlemania 23!! Thank you Lilian," he added as an afterthought. "Please, stay in the ring. Don't leave just yet."

Lilian nodded uncertainly as Vince carried on. Moving back into the corner of the ring, her knee gave a little, causing her to grimace in pain. Backstage, Bobby walked past a monitor, stopping when he saw Lilian virtually at the mercy of Vince. Glowering, he made his way toward the Gorilla. Vince was up to something.

"You people have no chance of seeing me bald," Vince grinned in satisfaction. Stepping between the ropes he moved to leave when he was confronted by the enormuous stature of Bobby Lashley, the large man making his way down the ramp with determination written across his face. Still concerned about what may happen, Lilian allowed a small smile to break out across her face, moving around the ring to escape the camera as it chased Vince who was being chased by Bobby. The blonde snorted as Bobby lifted up the ring apron, exposing Vince's head for everyone to see. Suddenly, Vince changed direction. Diving into the ring he searched desparately for a place to hide, eyes lighting up when he saw Lilian. Lilian blanched, knowing instantly what he had in mind. She tried to back away, but he was too quick for her, sticking his head between her legs and up her skirt. Horrified, she tried to move but Vince held her ankles still, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Sir!" Lilian cried in embarrassment. "What are you doing?!"

Bobby entered the ring, laughing at the fury on Lilian's face but seeing the discomfort she was feeling. Deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible, the larger man ripped off Lilians skirt, leaving her standing there in her underwear. "BOBBY!!"

Vince was in shock, his head stuck at Lilian's knees. Wrenching his head to the side, he unknowingly knocked her knee, causing her to shriek in pain and shake herself loose. Grabbing her skirt she hurtled out of the ring, Chad pulling off his shirt for her to wrap around her waist at ringside. "Lilian, are you okay?"

Still a little shocked over what had happened, she watched as Vince ran up the ramp, Bobby standing laughing in the ring. Slipping through the ropes he came down to check on Lilian who was now fuming. "How could they?! That's .. that's disgusting, it's not even funny!Bobby, how could you??!!"

"Lilian, I'm sorry," He said softly. "It was the only way I could think of to get him out of ... out of there," he stressed uncomfortably. "As quickly as I could. Don't let Mark kill me."

Groaning, Lilian realised he was right. "I know, I know."

"How about we take you backstage to get some clothes?" Chad broke in gently. Hell, he was sure half the crowd wouldn't mind seeing Lilian without a skirt on, but if it was okay with her, he'd rather get his shirt back now than hear about it from Jack later. "Melina will probably be waiting for us."

Heading down the side of the ramp, Lilian winced with each step, a frown coming across Chads face. "He knocked your knee, didn't he?"

"I'm fine," she assured him unconvincingly. "Really." Melina came rushing out to meet them the second they were out of the crowds view. Thrusting a long shirt in her friends direction, she bent down to look at Lilian's knee.

"You tweaked it!" Melina said accusingly. "Lilian! Look, it's swelling."

"It's nothing," Lilian muttered guiltily.

"Trainer," The Women's Champion declared. "Right now. Chad, pick her up, let's go."

Bobby was left behind as Chad hoisted Lilian into his arms, following Melina down the hall to the Trainer. Shaking his head, he turned back in the direction he'd came, running straight into Christy Hemme.

"Hi Bobby," she cooed softly, running her fingers over his broad chest. "Wanna play?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian lay down uncomfortably on the bed as Melina and Chad disappeared into the hall, both needed in the ring. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly to herself, wondering what was taking Dr. Rios so damn long. Flexing her knee she whimpered slightly, relaxing when she heard the door open. "Dr. Rios?"

A figure began to move around the room, lifting up things and moving them around. A sinester voice disturbed the peace. "Hello, Lilian."

Eyes shooting open, Lilian gasped, seeing Christy Hemme standing over her brandishing a fire extinguisher. "What .. what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Christy asked in amusement. "What do I want, what do I want ... Well, I'd like a shot at getting my old job back here, it'd sure cut down on travelling to see Shane every week. I'd like my motorbike back, see, I miss being able to travel down the open road, being able to clear my head while speeding down a highway."

"Christy ..."

"Did I ask you to speak?" Lilian recoiled as Christy became even louder, slamming the fire extinguisher down on the bed frame, dangerously close to Lilian's knee. "No! So shut the fuck up and listen, you bitch!!"

"Uh .. okay," Lilian stammered, trying to push herself back into a corner. Before she knew what has happening, someone grabbed her from behind, wrenching her into a sitting position, pulling her back by her hair. Gagging, she could smell the overbearing smell of Calvin Klein assaulting her senses. Shane. "Let me go, please!"

"Not until I'm finished," Christy snapped. "What I want, is my mother back. She could have beaten her cancer, she could have come home. But no!" The redhead exploded. "You stopped that from happening!!"

"Christy," Lilian gasped as the person behind her locked an arm around her throat. "I don't even know your mother!! I have no idea what you're talking about!!"

Making a clucking noise with her tongue, Christy paced back and forward before slamming her weapon down again, this time allowing the handle to hit Lilian in the knee, causing the Diva to yelp in pain. "It's always about you. You, you you!!" Christy rambled. "You, and Chris. I blame you both."

"Blame us for what?" Lilian sobbed as Shane mercilessly ripped her shirt off her body. "I'm not even speaking to Chris, I haven't done anything!"

Shane seemed to disagree as he pressed his fingers on the pressure points in her neck, causing her to become dizzy and disorientated. Lilian fought bravely against him, tossing a wayward elbow into his gut, but he was too strong for her diminutive stature, his fingers running through her hair, body enveloping hers. She gasped as she felt something press into her lower back, realising it was his arousal. He was enjoying this.

Christy smirked. "No, it's nothing you and Chris have done recently. Think back a few years ... a late night, a back road, a motorbike ..."

Lilian was so out of it she had no idea what the Diva was referring too. "I don't understand!!"

"A hospital," Christy continued with a haunted expression on her face, her eyes glowing. "Surgery, my mother, my mother dying!! It was all your fault!!" Her voice echoed in Lilian's ears, the sound becoming further and further away as Lilian struggled to stay awake. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Please," Lilian choked. "Stop."

"No!" Christy swung at Lilian, cracking her in the face with her fist. "Not until you realise who I am!"

"Look, i don't know!! Just let me go, please!"

"No," she grinned sadistically, eyes meeting Shane's. "Don't you get it? I'm Christina Hemming, bitch."

Shane dropped Lilian to the floor, kicking her repeatedly in the side. "Do you get it now Lilian? Do you get it now?"

Lilian's eyes widened as she put two and two together. An overwhelming wave of guilt covered her, realising not what they were referring too. "Oh my God ... Christy, I am so sorry."

She was silenced by a chair shot to the back, Shane standing over her. "You're not sorry," he snarled. "You don't feel bad for her! You don't feel bad for me!!"

"You?" Lilian asked hysterically. "What did I ever do to you?" Lying on the floor in only her underwear, Lilian vainly tried to get up, but Shane placed a heavy foot on her back. "Shane .."

"No Shane, I don't think I can go to dinner with you," He mimicked. "No Shane, I don't want to go to the theater. No Shane, I don't want to give you a blow job."

Body wracked in pain, Lilian simply lay still, mind racing as Christy straddled her and pinned her down. Laying her full weight on Lilian's knee, Christy bounced up and down to apply more pressure, shoving the blondes face to the floor.

"You think you're too good for me Lilian? Well, newsflash!! You're not!" Yanking Christy up off the ring announcer, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, lighting it slowly. Galncing at the door, Lilian tried to crawl away, but Christy grabbed her ankle and slammed her leg heavily to the floor. "Wait, Christy, let her go."

"What?!!"

"Let her go," Shane grinned smugly. "I want to see her run!!"

Not believing what she was hearing, Lilian slowly pulled herself up, using a cabinet for leverage. Gasping for air, she looked at the pair wildly, heading for the door. Hands shaking, she struggled to pull the door open, the knob slipping from her sweaty palms. Bolts of pain shot up and down her spine, her knee throbbing and her heart racing. Finally getting the door open, Lilian glanced at Shane and Christy again and flew down the hall. Christy began to chase after her, only to have Shane hold her back. "Give her a head start. I want to enjoy this."

Sobbing, Lilian struggled through the hall, only making it a few metres before she fell, grabbing at her knee as twisted in the fall. Screaming in pain, she curled up in a fetal position, Christy and Shane laughing as they approached from behind, Shane causally smoking his cigar as Christy brandished the fire extinguisher she had held earlier. Crashing it down on Lilian's knee, she hit the bone full force, again and again. Footsteps came running down the hall, Shane looking up and fleeing as he saw someone coming, grabbing Christy and pushing her ahead of him.

The person dropped down to their knees and cradled Lilian in their arms. "Oh my God ... what have they done?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raise a hand if you like cliffhangers!! ... no? Awww. Okay, here is where the fun starts!! When you review, I want you to tell me who you want to have saved Lilian;

a) Mark b) Melinac) Chrisd) Bobby or e) ? (wildcard)

Think long and hard about who Lilian would be best with, because it will effect the outcome of this story greatly.


	13. We're baacccck

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

**A/N -** Whoa, I had no idea the demand for this story was so huge. I'm extremely sorry for making you guys wait for this!! Having four of your major characters get injured kind of damages your muse a little ... but hopefully I'm on the right track here. Apologies because this isn't up to standard, it'll take me a little way to get back in the groove. This chapter covers the Raw on April 9th and the Raw in Italy on April 16. After London I'm just going to settle back into the story for next weeks Raw. This chapter is 40 pgs plus – so I'm splitting it into two parts.

Thank you so much to Liza, Kennedy2006, lissy-beth-lissy, and of course the usual suspects for all of your emails and support, they really help a lot!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A strangled moan could be heard echoing through the hall as he gathered her in his arms. Her face was a deathly pale, tears washing over her cheeks as she tried hard not to scream out in pain. Lilian's pulse was erratic, and he could feel it racing under his fingertips as he placed a hand to her neck, stroking it gently. Her flailing arm struck him in the head as she rebelled under his touch, wary of being comforted following the dirty sensations Shane had aroused in her body. "Don't," she choked out, struggling vainly to be released. "Don't touch me, please."

Wincing as her hand hit him again, he stood firm. "It's okay, I've got you," he soothed, as tears brimmed in his own eyes at seeing her in so much pain. "I've got you Lilian."

Chills ran down her spine as she heard her name echoing in her ears. _Lilian_. _Lilian_. Shaking uncontrollably she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the memories of Shane touching her, the way he'd belittled her, whispering her name. "Don't ... no, Shane stop!!"

He looked stunned, albeit a little hurt. "I'm not Shane," he whispered brokenly. "Lil, open your eyes and look at me." She forced her head away, causing him to turn her face back to his. Ever so softly he reached down to trace her features, begging her to see him. "Look at me."

Fearfully she shook her head no, her heart pounding in her chest. Lilian's mind was unconsciously shutting down, the tiny blonde trying to block out the pain clouding her. "I can't ..."

Heels clattered down the hall, Melina and Jillian skidding around the corner to see Lilian on the floor, her knee swollen and bruised, clothes gone. Horrified, Melina brought a hand to her mouth as Johnny came racing up behind her. "Oh my God."

Johnny peered over her shoulder, placing a hand to Melina's back, and a reassuring hand on Jillian's arm as the Smackdown Diva began to tremble slightly. Jillian's wide eyes met Lilian's as the ring announcer stared back at her blankly, failing to recognise even her friend. "Mel, take my cell and get some help," Johnny ordered. Melina looked at her boyfriend in shock, not moving. "Jillian, go and get something to cover Lilian with, she'll freeze." Striding forward to the pair on the floor, Johnny glanced behind him to see the girls still standing there. "Girls ... go!!" He gestured at them again, before rushing to Lilian's side. "I said GO!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jillian snapped to action. Grabbing Mel's hand she shoved the Diva in front of her as they turned back the way they came. Not looking where she was going, Jillian slammed into someone, falling to the floor and inadvertently taking Melina down with her. Hands reached down to pick the girls back up, Jillian staring into the concerned eyes of Jack Doan as Chad Patton picked up Melina and tried to steady her. "What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly as he took in the girls pale faces. "What is it?"

"It's Lilian," Melina said shakily, pointing behind them. "She's hurt!"

"Is it bad?" Chad realised how stupid his question was as Johnny's yelling echoed through the hallway.

"Mel!! We need an ambulance, now!"

Staring at Jack, Chad grabbed Jillian and ushered her away. "We'll go get help, you go and see Lil."

The referee nodded, taking Melina by the hand and escorting her round the corner as Johnny tried to figure out what was going on. "Lilian? What happened, who did this?"

Hiding from the new voice Lilian burrowed her head in her rescuers arm, recoiling from Johnny as he tried to touch her shoulder. "Don't," she pleaded, thrashing her legs out in front of her, gasping in pain as her knee slammed against the floor. "Don't touch me!"

Bewildered, Johnny dropped his hands in defeat. "Chris, what happened?"

_Chris_? Lilian reached for her knee, desperately clawing at the hands that clasped her own.

The rabid wolverine lifted his head. "I don't know," he choked out forlornly. "I ... I found her like this."

Lilian suddenly lay still, tears dripping and chest heaving, causing Chris to lift her further on to his lap, cradling her in his arms tightly. The fight drained out of almost instantly as she recognised the voice speaking over her. "Lilian?"

Eyes focusing momentarily, the Diva stared up at her friend, realising for the first time who was holding her. "Chris?" She asked hesitantly. "Is ... is that you?"

His heart jumped into his throat as he fingered the strap of her bra, caressing her slender shoulder. "I'm here, Li, I've got you."

Johnny stood and moved back toward Jack and Melina as Lilian gingerly tried to lift her hand to Chris's cheek. "You're ... you're not Shane," she said haltingly, her words coming out in short gasps. "Chris ..."

"It's okay Lil. It's okay." Chris murmured pulling her upright. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pressed his lips to hers, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "I am so, so sorry."

"I know."

Chad and Jillian came barrelling around the corner with a medical team in tow as Lilian continued to weep, recalling all that she'd said to him earlier that evening. Jillian came forward, quietly murmuring in Chris's ear, the United States Champion nodding slightly as he moved Lilian on his lap. Standing carefully Chris attempted to lift her onto the waiting stretcher but she clung to him, refusing to be set down. "Chris, don't make me go. I don't want to go a hospital, you can't make me go!!"

"Lilian, you've got to lie down on the stretcher for me," Chris coaxed her gently, trying to reason with her. "I need you to get your knee checked out; you've got to work with me here."

"No," she panicked. "Don't Chris; you're going to leave me."

Chris shook his head, glancing around the group for some support. "I'm not going to leave you Lilian, I'll be right behind you in the car, I swear."

"What about Shane?" She asked quietly, fear evident in her voice. "What if ..."

"He's not going too." He said vehemently. "I won't let him."

"Chris can ride with her, right?" Melina asked with concern from her spot in front of Johnny. Coming to stand next to Lilian, the Latina leaned over Lilian to whisper something in her ear, which left Lilian shaking her head furiously. Eyes softening, Melina turned away from her friend with a mixture of both fury and sadness in her eyes. "Right?!"

"Of course," a paramedic cut in. "But she's got to calm down."

"Lilian, let him go." Jack cut in sternly. Flinching slightly, Lilian began to let go of Chris, only holding on to his hand now as he used his other hand to gently massage her knee. "That's better."

The group all turned to all at Jack, surprised by the tenacity in his voice as he spoke to his friend. Catching their bemused looks, Jack blushed slightly. "What? I can tell 300 pound Superstars to back off; I think I can handle Lilian."

Chris shot the referee a grateful glance as Lilian was wheeled down the hall on the stretcher, pain etched across her face. Her eyes were rimmed red as they lifted her into the ambulance, Chris climbing in behind her. "Thanks."

"We'll see you there," Johnny spoke up, Chad nodding in agreement. They watched as the ambulance drove away, Melina wrapping her arms around Johnny's waist tightly, anger brewing in her eyes. Looking down at her he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" Jillian asked carefully, eyes locked with Melina's. The Women's Champion nodded slightly, and Jillian looked at her watch, nodding back.

"You two are up to something," Johnny remarked bluntly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Melina said nonchalantly, smiling up at him. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe you for a second."

"She's telling the truth," Jillian lied through her teeth nervously. "So, uh, are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course we are ..." Jack said slowly, examining the girls. "Aren't you two? Lil will want you there."

"We know," Melina blurted, letting Johnny go and grabbing Jillian's hand. "We're just going to go by the hotel and get Victoria, because, you know, she has ... um ..."

"She's one of Lilian's emergency contacts," Jillian burst out proudly. "And ... she has a right to know what's going on."

Chad hid a snort, reaching for his phone. "Ring her," he said pointedly, knowing exactly what they planned to do. "She might answer the phone if my caller ID comes up on the display."

"But," Melina stressed, looking at Jillian worriedly. "She won't come down to the hospital. It's better if we go to her."

Jack and Johnny rolled their eyes at each other. Bullshit. You couldn't tell him Victoria was the person they were after. "Okay girls," Johnny said finally. "But take Chad with you." Seeing Mel about to disagree Johnny held up his hand. "No Mina, if you're going to do what I think we all know you're going to do, I want Chad with you at least."

Melina squealed slightly, happy to be getting her own way. "I love you Johnny!" She cried before bounding over to him for a kiss. "We'll be careful, I promise."

Hugging her tightly he kissed her back before lightly hugging Jillian.

"You better be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris watched from outside the window as the doctor examined the x-rays he'd taken of Lilian's knee. Sighing, he saw Lilian's face collapse, knowing that she'd just been told what the doctor had told him moments earlier. Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned to see Jack and Johnny leaning against the wall behind him.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"She's torn her ACL," Chris said, defeated. "Lil needs surgery."

Johnny whistled lightly. "Shit ..."

"They think she did it when she fell," he continued quietly. "But then, having her knee beaten with a fire extinguisher wouldn't have helped either," he bit sarcastically. "I'm going to kill the bastard. I'm going to bloody kill him."

"A fire extinguisher??!!" The guys asked in unison. Chris shot them both a murderous glare, having no problems sharing his thoughts on the situation now that Lilian couldn't hear him.

"So it was Shane?"

"Of course it was bloody SHANE!" Chris snapped, slamming his fist into his palm. "Him and that whore ..."

Assuming he was referring to Ashley, Johnny made no comment. Instead, he came forward and causally placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll get him back for this, I swear. I promise you Chris that man is going to get his."

Sighing once more, Chris placed his forehead on the cool glass window outside Lil's room. Propped up in bed, the Raw Diva was staring out the window, trying hard not to listen to Chris's conversation outside. His yelling wasn't making that easy though, and she found herself jumping every time he raised his voice. "How could he?" Chris muttered. "Lilian would never hurt a soul ..."

"We know Chris," Jack cut in. "We know." Seeing the blonde's shoulders slump he turned to the Smackdown Superstar, directing his attention back to Lilian. "Maybe you should go in there Chris. She needs you with her right now."

Chris shook his head forcefully. "I need to be watching for Shane, I can't let him get anywhere near her, I WON'T let him get anywhere near her."

"Hey," Johnny broke in. "That's what we're here for. Lilian needs you right now." Shoving Chris toward the door, Johnny turned to Jack. "Do you think maybe now they'll realise what everyone else knows?"

Jack snorted. "If miracles happen, then maybe, yeah."

"He loves her."

"But she loves Mark."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the referee as he watched Chris gingerly climb on to the bed beside Lilian, her head resting on his shoulder, fingers entwined with hers as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Or so she thinks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sssssh!!" Melina hissed at Chad as he moved across the floor. "Loud much?"

"Shut up, I'm sorry! I didn't come to work today prepared to be doing spy work!"

"Well, maybe you should have," Melina retorted from her side of the doorway. "Are we clear?"

Popping his head into the hall Chad quickly glanced both ways before bringing his head back in. "Looks fine. No, wait."

"Who is it?" Melina asked quietly, sticking her head out of the entry way as well. To her surprise, Victoria and Ken were strolling down the hall, deep in conversation with Stephanie and John. Chewing lightly on her bottom lip, Melina made a quick decision. "Grab them."

"What?"

"Get them to come in here."

"But what about Jill?"

"Look," Melina whispered crossly. "If we get them in here, we'll have more back up. Jill will be better off."

"Yeah, and have you noticed that's the bosses daughter out there?"

"Have you noticed that she seems to be spending a lot of time with Victoria?" Melina asked in exasperation. "Steph is going to know what's going on, trust me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Stephanie asked suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Someone said my name."

John cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. "Steph, I can't hear anything."

"I heard it too," Ken said, grabbing Vicky's arm and pulling her to a stop. "It sounded like Melina."

"That's because it was me, you idiot." Melina said sarcastically, popping her head into the hall as the four of them jumped in fright. "Get in here, quick!" Looking at each other in confusion, the quartet stood blankly as Melina rolled her eyes. "Quick as in NOW!"

Hearing the frustration in Melina's voice Stephanie stalked into the room, followed dutifully by the other three. Holding back a laugh, the youngest McMahon cast her eyes back to the doorway where Chad and Melina were both perched wearing black clothing and baseball caps. "What in the holy hell are you two doing?"

"Waiting for Jillian," Chad responded mechanically, poking his head out the door once more. "Sash Mel, she's going in."

"Going in where?" John asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"Tell them Mel," Chad muttered. "You've got three minutes." 

"Okay," Melina said, drawing in a deep breath. "Shane and Assley attacked Lilian with a fire extinguisher, and Lilian fell and hurt her knee. It looked terrible."

Stephanie locked her jaw, gritting her teeth together. "My brother did WHAT?!"

"Yeah," She rushed on with a sympathetic glance in Steph's direction as Victoria grabbed Ken's hand tightly in shock. "And now we're here to make sure they don't get away with it."

"But Shane isn't here," Victoria interjected. "We just left the arena; he's still there with Vince."

"And so is Christy ... Wait, what makes you so sure that Assley was in on this?" Ken asked worriedly. "I mean I know she's in cahoots with Shane and she hates Lilian but ..."

"That's exactly what makes me think SHE was involved," Stephanie growled dangerously. "That little bitch!!"

"Hold on, was Ashley even at the arena?" John asked, his face paling. "I didn't see her; all of the Diva's were meant to be banned, weren't they? No one was there apart from Lilian and Melina."

"And Jillian when Chris snuck her in," Melina mumbled sheepishly as Ken rolled his eyes.

There was a flurry of activity as screams could be heard done the hall, someone they assumed o be Ashley crying out in pain as Jillian came bolting down the carpet, dropping the fire extinguisher she held in her right hand. Michelle McCool came running out behind her, slowing when she was out of Ashley's sight. Giving Jillian a wink she yelled "Get back here Hall!!" To which Jillian shot her a thumbs up. Michelle picked up the fire extinguisher and rolled it across the floor, the object hitting the door of a hotel room. The door opened up and Krystal hustled it inside, waving to Chad to show him she'd done her part. Chad waved back at her as Jillian came flying into the room, short of breath.

"All done?" Melina asked with dread. Jillian nodded, the blonde doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," she responded with a cough. "She won't be stepping anywhere near Lil for a long time."

"See, now that's the thing," Steph said with a nervous smile. "We don't know if it was Ashley who attacked Lilian ..."

All of the colour drained from Jillian's face. "Then who?"

Instantaneously, they all looked at each other.

"Christy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Li," Chris murmured softly in her ear. "I think it's time for you to get some rest."

"I'm not sleepy," she replied drowsily, the pain pills the doctor had given her about to take full effect. "I'm okay."

He chuckled slightly, untangling her fingers from his somewhat regretfully. Glancing up at her leg hanging in traction, his stomach turned a little. How the hell could someone have done this to anyone, let alone his Lilian. His Lilian. There he went again. She wasn't his ... she was Marks. Rolling his eyes, he realised that someone would have to let Mark know about this at some point. What Chris didn't understand is why Mark hadn't been there anyway, or why he hadn't at least tried to call her after what had happened on the show. If Lilian was his girlfriend... "I know Lil, but you have your surgery coming up next week, remember? You need your rest."

"No, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Li, what? I thought you were going to have it next week so we could organise you someone to stay with ..."

"I'm staying with you." She told him flatly in a no-nonsense tone. Chris struggled to hide his grin, but he wasn't going to let her change the subject that easily. "I mean ..." she continued hesitantly. "If you'll have me."

"You know I will," he said softly. "You don't even have to ask, you know that ... but Li, what do you mean tomorrow? We scheduled your surgery for next Wednesday, the twelfth."

"But Chris ..." she whined. "If I have my surgery then, I have to stay in here at least a week afterwards. And ..."

"You're not planning on rushing back to work are you?" He asked sternly. "Lilian ..."

"It's not that ..." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Then what?" Scooting forward to sit on the bed again, he grabbed her hand and rubbed it in his own. "What's on your mind Li?"

"If I have my surgery next week then I'm stuck in here while everyone goes to Italy ... and ... I don't want to be alone Chris ... what if Christy ..."

"Hey hey hey," he said quietly. "No what-ifs. So you have your surgery tomorrow, and then you can come home on the 10th, is that right?" At her nod, he continued. "I have to be in Italy for Smackdown. I can try and get out of my shows, is that okay? Maybe Jillian or Mel can stick around while I'm over there ..." Taking in her crestfallen expression he enveloped her in his arms. "We'll work it out, I promise."

Nodding her thanks, Lilian wrapped her arms around his waist. "Chris? Will you stay with me tonight?" She yawned again, struggling to stay awake. Still, the fear in her voice was unmistakable. Cursing inwardly again at what they'd done to Lilian, Chris closed his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Li."

Letting her go he lay back on the pillows and allowed her to shift her weight on top on him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she did so. " ... Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Uh ... Well ... It's like this ..." Chris flushed bright red, uncertain of what to say. "I guess ... Lilian, I need to tell you something. Lil?" She failed to respond, causing him to shake her shoulder gently. Craning his head to the left he looked down to see her asleep, leaving him to breathe a sigh of relief. "I guess ... I guess if I told you why ... I'd be afraid you wouldn't believe me ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A small crowd had gathered outside Lilian's hospital room, Victoria, Ken, Stephanie and John deciding to join Melina, Chad and Jillian in going to see Johnny and Jack. "What happened?" Johnny asked immediately, alarmed at the amount of people who had just shown up. "Mel, what you and Jillian do?"

"Well ... we kind of thought that Assley was the one behind the attack on Lil, so Michelle, Krystal, Jillian and I ... we kind of took her out," Melina smiled sheepishly.

Her boyfriend groaned. "What'd you do?" 

"Let's just say that Lilian isn't the only one who will be very familiar with a fire extinguisher after tonight," Jillian remarked darkly. "I shattered her ankle. And before you say anything, yes, I'm proud I did it. The bitch had it coming."

"Thing is," John spoke up from the rear. "We don't know if it was Ashley who took out Lilian ... we're now thinking it might be Christy."

"Oh God," Jack muttered. "Now they're going to be after you lot more than ever ..."

"Tell me about it," Victoria muttered. "This is getting ridiculous."

"What's getting ridiculous?" Chris asked sleepily, coming out of Lilian's room and rubbing his eyes. Blearily he looked around the group before him, eyes zooming in on one person. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chris ..." Melina said quietly. "It's okay, he's here to help."

"Two weeks ago he was siding with Michaels ... The same Shawn Michaels who attacked YOU might I add Melina," Melina averted her eyes, knowing he was right. "And now I'm supposed to believe that Cena is on our side?"

"He was working for me Chris," Stephanie spoke up tiredly. "Victoria and I needed to know what Shawn was up too ... who better than his tag team partner to find out?" She added, deciding it wasn't the best time to mention that she was dating John, but still, he'd wanted to know. "I've never lied to you before Benoit, I'm not about to start now."

"So you and Steph were up to something," Chris glared at Victoria. "I knew it."

"She had to," Ken spoke up. "We were always one step ahead of what was going to happen; Vic was protecting Lil, Chris."

"By sucking up to Shane." Melina butted in sullenly, remembering now that she was supposed to be upset with Victoria as well. "Vic, Lil needed you and you were off stuffing around with Mickie and Assley!"

"I was doing what was best for Lilian," Victoria said bitterly, raising her chin. "I stand by that."

"Yeah well you certainly didn't stand by your friends!" Jillian retorted.

"Alright, alright STOP!" Johnny yelled. "This isn't important right now, not tonight! We need to figure out exactly who attacked Lilian, because you can damn sure bet that now Ashley has been taken out of the picture, you girls might as well have bulls eyes stuck on your foreheads!!"

All eyes swivelled toward Chris, everyone well aware he was the first one on the scene. He scowled, recalling what he'd stumbled upon earlier. "Christy was there, and she was hitting Lilian with a fire extinguisher ... Shane was standing over her with a cigar, like he was going to bend down and burn her with it .. " Shuddering at what may have been, he welcomed Jillian placing a tiny hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. "I didn't see Assley ... but she might have run off ... I was focused on Lil."

"Either way," Chad took up slowly. "We're going to have to be way more careful around each other and everyone else."

"That's true," Stephanie agreed quite seriously. "Don't trust anyone ... except for ..."

"Except for who?"

"Well ... I guess Bobby Lashley for one," Stephanie ventured to a resounding groan. "Hey, he might be Mr. Popular but he's handling my brother right now and I get the feeling if we get him involved ..."

"He'll take the heat off Lilian," John chimed in, warming to the idea. "It could work guys."

"Who else?" Melina asked cautiously. "I don't think we should involve anyone else in this mess ..."

"There is someone," The brunette said painstakingly. "And I know for a fact that not a single one of you likes him, but face it, we need to pull out all the stops to ... well, to fight my family," she finished, rolling her eyes. "I may need Chad and Jack for this one ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I come in?"

Bobby looked up to see Jillian standing in the doorway of his locker room. "Ah ... sure. What's going on?"

"I ... well, we need your help."

"With what?" He asked suspiciously. "And how is Lilian, by the way?"

"Um ..." Jillian shuffled her feet nervously. "That's what I'm here about. We're here to make you an offer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing before a monitor in the Gorilla, Melina giggled shamelessly as Shane put his hair on the line against Bobby. Her face darkened momentarily as she thought of Lilian, but she grinned again as Shane retreated up the ramp and headed backstage. Storming through the curtain he threw a death stare in her direction.

"Bitch."

"Asshole." Shane strode over to the Diva and got in her face, attempting to intimidate her. He knew perfectly well she had a match next, just like she knew exactly what he'd done last week. Eyes firing she pushed him in the chest, causing him to stumble.

"Whore." Reeling back a right hand he slapped her, leaving an imprint of his hand on her cheek. Undeterred, Melina came nose to nose with the McMahon, simply standing tall as he bore down on her.

"Prick."

Victoria entered the Gorilla to see the two eyeballing each other, knowing that she should try and defuse the situation. "Mel, match. Now."

The current Women's Champion glanced over her shoulder at the raven haired Diva, before turning back to Shane. "Sure," she said, unceremoniously spitting in his face. Tossing her head, Melina linked her arm through Victoria's as Shane tried to wipe her saliva off his face.

"Slut."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back for some more, huh? Huh?" Mickie taunted Melina, taking the Diva down by the hair before hitting a snap mare. "There's a hell of a lot more of where they came from, don't you worry."

Dragging Melina back to her corner, Mickie tagged in Candice Michelle, the fresh Diva coming off the top to take down Melina's arm. "How you like that Mina?" She mocked her, using the pet name Johnny had for his girlfriend. "Want some more?"

The Champion gritted her teeth, refusing to lower herself to their level by making catty calls. "Just fight me Candice. That's what I'm here for; I don't need to hear your attempt at witty banter." Flinging Candice into her corner, Mel watched in satisfaction as Victoria kicked her in the small of the back, and then called for a tag. "Take it Vic!"

Two quick covers later and Candice is struggling to regain the earlier momentum she had been carrying. "Is that the best you've got?" Candice wheezed. "Huh? Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Ooooff," Candice grunted as Victoria Irish whipped her across the ring, causing the smaller woman to land hanging upside down from the turnbuckle. Tagging Melina in Victoria moved to outside, watching as Melina hit a fisherman's suplex on Candice before applying a submission. Rocking back on forward to apply pressure on Candice's back, Melina used brute force to propel the Diva right back into the corner, her face getting slammed into Vic's knee brace. Smirking, Victoria claimed the tag and came in over the top only to have Candice move from underneath her. Making it to her own corner Candice tagged in Mickie who applied the head scissors to Victoria, going for the cover. Mel broke up the three count, only to shoved out of the ring on her backside. As she struggled to clear her head, Mickie hit a spike DDT for three, taking the win.

"That was for Ashley!!" Mickie yelled in the former Champion's face, pulling her up by the hair and slamming her back to the apron. "I know you were there!! I'm gonna beat you down bitch!! When you least expect it!!"

"For crying out loud," Mel muttered to herself. "Somehow I really can't see that happening."

"Oh I think so," Candice smiled sweetly, delivering a sharp kick to the face of the opponent on the floor below. "After all, considering the way you girls took out Ashley last week? All I can see in your future is pain, terror and suffering." Melina lifted her head to glare at the Playboy Cover girl, blood pouring from her nose as she used the apron to pull herself back to a standing position. "Oh and Mina? Feel free to let your little friend know... she's not the only one who has been screaming Mr Kennedy's name."

Looking past the Go Daddy Diva before her, Melina groaned as she saw Victoria's face become purple with rage. "Great."

Before Candice knew what was happening, Melina kicked her in the stomach, using the vantage point to use a spinning neck breaker to send her falling to the mat below.

"Just what we need."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So everyone is clear on what they have to do?" Stephanie asked again, watching as Chad and Jack both dutifully nodded their heads. A third man ran his hand through his short hair, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself involved in.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I get it."

Stephanie glanced at him sympathetically. "Once again, thanks for doing this. You have no idea how helpful you're about to become, especially to John."

He shrugged off the compliments, and rubbed his chin. "Hey, no, if I'd known things were this screwed up, I would have done something sooner. There's been talk of a little trouble arising in the halls for a while; I just didn't know it would erupt in to something this big."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Johnny muttered to John. "He's a little too shifty for my liking."

"Well," John said thoughtfully. "I can't think of a better way to find out."

Stephanie shot her boyfriend a dirty look as she continued giving out orders. "John, do you have somewhere to be?"

"Alright, alright, we're going," John smiled tightly as Steph opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off. "Yes, I know where I have to be, no, Johnny and I will not be seen together, and yes, I will win my match later. Happy?"

"Um ... Yeah," she nodded, her face hardending. "Now GO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck do you want?" Shawn asked, glowering at John as he strode along the hall, Maria and Torrie struggling to keep up with him. "I'm coming after your belt, you pussy-whipped poser. I suggest you watch your back."

"Oh hey," John replied innocently, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "Go ahead man, I'd love nothing more."

"What are you up too?" Shawn asked suspiciously. John shrugged his shoulders, refusing to give anything away. "I'm watching you Cena. There's no way you're keeping your title." Leaning down Shawn whispered something in Torrie's ear, causing the blonde to giggle slightly before running ahead of him to the Gorilla. "Maria? Stay here and keep an eye on John."

"But Shawwwwwwn ..."

"Mariaaa." The Diva nodded miserably as Shawn continued down the hallway, refusing to even look at her. Sighing, the brunette slumped down on a crate, watching intently as Shawn entered the ring to take on Randy Orton.

"Riau," John said gently, startling the young woman. "Why do you put up with that?"

"I don't know," she said uneasily. "It's just easier than ... it's easier than being on my own I guess."

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously. "On your own? What's all that about?"

Quite seriously, Maria turned to John and began to speak in hushed tones. "There are two groups in that locker room ... there's Mel, Lil and Victoria and then there's ... there's us," she said in disgust, "I don't know what you'd call us. But either way, you're either with the pack or against them. Melina hates me ... and I can't afford to strike out on my own, so I just put up with it."

""Maria ..."John said in amusement."Do you realise that what you said just sounded... "

"Smart?" She asked snidely. At his nod she rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid John; I see the things that go on around here. I can tell you who's doing who, who's planning what or who is in the doghouse with Stephanie at any given time. Give me some credit."

"Hmm," he mumbled, diverting his attention back to the screen. A massive smile spread across his face as he saw Edge throw Chad Patton in the ring as Jack Doan made the three count, Randy kicking out at two. Edge stood on the apron as Randy made quick work of Shawn, hitting the RKO. John watched as Shawn rose at a count of nine, delivering Sweet Chin Music before getting hit in the back by the Canadian at ringside, causing him to fall over Randy, his backside falling on the younger mans chest as both men have their shoulders on the mat. Glancing at each other discreetly, Jack and Chad winked at each other before both making the three count as Edge watched gleefully from the bottom of the ramp,

Chad stood shakily following the bump he'd taken, raising Randy's hand in victory. On the opposite side of the ring, Jack lifted Shawn's hand, declaring him the winner. Stifling their laughter, the two refs argued while Randy threw a fit, Shawn's eyes narrowing in anger as he realised exactly who was behind this.

Cena.

Backstage, Maria turned to John with wide eyes, a smile on her face. "You didn't."

"We did."

"He's going to kill you!" She exclaimed as John held his hand up to hers for a high five. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, I promise." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, John turned and hurried down the hall, knowing he had to vanish before Shawn came looking for his arm candy.

"Thanks Ria."

"Wait!" She called, rushing over to him. "Were you guys the ones behind the attack on Ashley then?" He hesitated, not sure how much he should say, if anything. "No, no, it's not like that." She explained with a blush. "I just ... I know what Shane and Christy did ... Is Lilian okay?"

John nodded curtly. "She had her surgery last Tuesday, and she leaves the hospital tomorrow ... we're not sure how long she'll be out."

"It's just ... be careful," Maria settled on. "Christy and Shane ... it's not just Lilian they're after. I mean, it is ... but they're willing to take out everyone who steps in their way until it's only her left."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened out there?" Randy screamed, bursting into Shane's office where the McMahon was already dealing with one bruised ego. "This isn't fair, I demand a rematch!!"

"Get in line Junior," Shawn spoke up dryly from behind Shane's desk. "I want Cena's head on a silver platter."

"John?! Screw John, I want Edge!!" Randy hollered. "And those bloody referees!! They were all in on this together!!"

"My sister is behind this, she has to be," Shane muttered in anger. "This screams 'Stephanie McMahon'."

"Well duh," Shawn retorted. "She's in a fucking relationship with Cena, of course she's behind this!!"

"What? Shawn, what? Steph and John? Why the hell didn't you tell me??!!" Shane thundered. "The hell was I supposed to know?!"

"Hey, come on now boys," Randy stepped forward with his trademark smirk on his face. "So she's fucking the Champion, big freakin deal. We can work with this ... see Shane, they don't know that you know that, or that I know that."

"True ..." Shane mumbled, the wheels beginning to turn in his head. "Okay, this is what we do."

"Wait, wait wait," Randy interrupted with an obnoxious snort. "We've got to get out to the ring for the 'Cutting Edge."

'Thrilling," Shawn muttered. "Just what I feel like doing." Pushing himself up out of his chair he groaned. "Randy my boy, remind me to tell you the whole story when we get back."

"There's more?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

"Right, following the show, I want everyone in here," Shane declared. "Mickie, Candice, Maria, Torrie, Kenny, Christy, and that brute Umaga. Someone get me Dave Batista on the phone."

"It's time to take action."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you got me."

"Really?" Jillian asked in surprise, arching an eyebrow. "Um .. Good."

"What do I have to do?" Bobby leaned back in his seat, waiting for the clincher. The tension in her face told him there was more, and stupidly, he'd just agreed to whatever they wanted without even really thinking about it.

"Just remember ... this is for Lilian."

"I know Jill, now what do I have to do?!"

"Nothing at the moment ... the thing is, we need someone to keep Shane's eyes off Lilian while she recovers," Bobby nodded, both understanding that and knowing that if there was someone who could do that job it was most likely him. "But looking forward ... you may even have to ..."

Bobby sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Drop my belt."

"It's not definite yet," she said quietly, averting her eyes. "You might not ..."

"Jillian ..." Resignation filled his voice as Jillian stared back at him hopefully. "Just ... leave. Now. Please." Nodding, the Diva dropped her head and moved to the door. "I'll ... I'll let you know."

Watching as the door closed behind her Bobby sighed. Picking up his cell, he dailed the one person who he would probably drop the belt for. Lilian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Yes, this is Chris. She's right here, give me a sec."

Covering the receiver with his hand Chris looked over at the woman beside him, the tiny figure nearly falling alseep as she was watching Raw. "Lilian?"

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked drowsily, trying to reach down to scratch her knee.

"Phone for you. It's Bobby."

Glancing at him strangely Lilian took the phone from her friend as he moved to leave, giving her some privacy. Quickly grabbing his arm she pulled him back down beside her, entangling her fingers with his. "Stay."

"Okay."

Lifting the phone to her ear, Lilian watched the television distractedly, seeing Edge and John in the ring with Shawn and Randy. "Hi Bobby ... No, it's okay, we're just watching Raw ... You are? That's sweet of you. I finally get to leave this hellhole tomorrow, the surgery went well the doctors said," Listening for a while, Lilian pointed to something on the screen, causing Chris to shrug his shoulders. "No, I have no idea when I'll be back," she broke off softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Soon I hope ... Justin is murdering the ring announcing out there," she complained, trying to muster up a smile. "Okay then ... good luck with your match. Thanks for ringing."

Throwing the phone across the room, Lilian clenched her hands together tightly. "I hate this! I hate being so pathetic! It sucks!!"

"Lilian ..."

"Don't try and tell me otherwise!" She declared hotly. "I don't even know what I've done, short of telling Shane what I thought about the way Mel, Vic and I were being treated!! And now I'm in hospital," she choked. "Because I was attacked with a fire extinguisher! A fire extinguisher ... Christy crushed my knee Chris, she crushed my knee!! For something that wasn't even ... it wasn't our fault," she sobbed harshly. "It wasn't my fault ..."

"No," Chris said hoarsely. "It wasn't our fault, and it was most certainly not your fault Li." Lifting their joined hands he brought them up to his heart, forcing her to feel its beat. "You had nothing to do with Christy's mother passing away. It was something beyond our control, we've been through this," his eyes pleaded with her. "Countless times sweetheart. I need you to let it go for me. The main thing I want to focus on is you not getting hurt again ... I won't let that happen."

Sniffling, Lilian sighed softly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying all the right things," she groused with a blush. "Chris, deep down, somewhere I know you're right ... but ..."

Chris sat there quietly, knowing there was no point in trying to comfort her. She was right. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You did all you could to warn me Chris, all of you did. The only one I have to blame for this is myself."

"What? Chris asked incredulously. "No, take that back. That's a load of bullshit Garcia. You've done nothing wrong."

"But ..."

"But nothing. You're the innocent one in all of this Lilian, you've done nothing wrong."

"Damn right she hasn't," spoke up a deep voice. Chris and Lilian both turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. "I blame you Benoit." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. The End?

**Authors note: **In no way are the characters in this story reflections of any of the WWE talent in real life. Apologies if anyone is offended by how their favourite is portrayed, but I don't write these to give everyone a constant happy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise I don't own. Sadly enough, the idea isn't even really mine. It's Bears. She's just lending it to me.

Hello, welcome to 'Working Women' air, this is your captain speaking... We ask that for your own safety you buckle your seatbelts boys and girls it's set to be a bumpy ride...

Seriously? You guys are great. Thank you. All of the reviews have been excellent!! It's been both an honour and a privilege to serve with ya'll. Thanks again to Katie for the idea in the beginning. Is this the end? I suggest you read on, and find out...

Long reviews make me very happy :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need a plan."

Shane paced back and forward in his office, an assortment of Divas and Superstars before him. Raw was over, Lilian was what they considered to be 'temporarily out of action' and the elder McMahon sibling was happy to see that he had some new faces on his side. Problem was, it looked like Edge had turned against them, Shawn had lost his chance at the title again, and although he knew he wanted to get his own back on Lilian and get Stephanie out of the picture, Shane had no idea how we was going to go about it ...

"I thought we were just taking out Lilian," Candice answered in a bored tone.

"No!" Shane exploded. "It's about much more than that!!"

"So what do we do?" Mickie asked frantically. "They took out Ashley Shane, they took her out!!"

"Mickie, shut up." Randy yelled aggressively. "I've got an idea!!"

Stunned into silence, the group all turned to the self-proclaimed Legend Killer who was perched on Shane's desk.

"Spill."

"Well," Randy drawled. "Garcia is at the root of all this shit. The problems you're all having ... the problems with Steph ... So, we take her down."

"Been there, done that." Shane reminded him crisply. "So?"

"So we hit hurt where it hurts her the most. We take out her friends, the one she cares about the most. "

"Benoit?"

Shaking his head Randy stood. "Nah, not Benoit. Not right away, it's too obvious."

"Lashley." Torrie said suddenly. "Melina ... Kennedy."

Maria looked up from her spot on the floor, making a mental note of what was being said. She was horrified that they were planning such a thing, she had to let John know what was going on...

"Taker." Shawn spoke up. "We have to get Taker first ... because then ..."

"There's a chance he'll defect after he breaks up with Lilian as a result ..."

"Why would he break up with Lilian?" Maria asked cutely, heart racing as she put on her usual act. "He loves her."

"Because ..." Shane broke in slyly. "He'll think Benoit is behind the attack ... and of course ... Lilian will side ... with Chris."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you with that?"

Victoria glanced up to see Ken standing behind her, gesturing to her hairpins. Without waiting for an answer he gently began to pull the pins out of her hair, leaving it to curl softly around her face. A little miffed at Candice's comments earlier she simply ignored him, continuing to take off her make-up. Studying her warily he dragged a stool up behind her, adjusting it so he could still her reflection in the mirror. "Did you want to go and see Lilian after the show?"

Silence reigned throughout the locker room as Vicky avoided both his eyes and the topic of conversation. He knew perfectly well that Lil and Vic weren't on speaking terms, yet still he pressed the issue. A wistful expression flashed across her face, but it faded quickly, her blank stare returning.

"Okay," he said awkwardly. "We don't have too. I just thought I'd check ..."

"No," she replied with a whisper. "But thanks."

"Just let me know if you do. I'll gladly take you."

She nodded in acknowledgement of his offer, beginning to pack away her make-up. Standing now, she pushed her chair out, almost flat knocking him off his own. Trying to balance himself he grabbed her waist, pulling her on his lap. Squirming momentarily she tried to unclasp his hands but he kept her in place.

"You're upset with me."

She paused. "I don't want to be."

"What have I done?"

Fidgeting, she looked at him directly now. "It's not you. It's something someone said."

"Candice." He said instantly, without waiting for an explanation. "Johnny told me."

"What, is Melina telling everyone about my personal life now?" Victoria laughed sarcastically. "Why doesn't she just take out an ad in the newspaper?"

"Hey," he said quietly. "That was uncalled for. I was with Melina and Johnny when you were off talking to Steph, and Johnny told me because Mel was concerned about you. You should know that she tells him everything, he was bound to hear about it anyway."

"Do you tell me everything?" She asked him bluntly.

"No," he hesitated. "I don't."

"Okay."

Ken didn't even skip a beat. "Should I?"

"I don't expect you too."

"I'd like to be able too ..." Her eyes met his, surprised by his response. "Do you ... do you think we're ready for that?"

"Ken ... where is this going?" She asked sceptically. "I mean ..."

"What else is there to do?" He shrugged with a small smile. "We're rooming together; travelling together ... I finally got to meet Lil and Mel. Even when you think about how I happened to meet them," he cringed. "It was a major step for us. I know you hid our relationship from them at first, and I know they're very special to you. They care about you a hell of a lot Vic."

"We're like sisters," she agreed before faltering and correcting herself. " ... We were like sisters."

"You still are," he pressed. "You'll survive this, the three of you. Chris, Johnny and I will make sure of that. As for the two of us?" Glancing at him expectantly she settled back on his lap. "I'm not ready to let you go. I know that ... I know you've been hurt before, and I'm not going to be the next bad guy in your life ... I am prepared to be the only guy in your life though."

Eyes almost popping out of her head the raven haired Diva let a small smile spread across her face. "Really?"

"As soon as you're ready. I'm prepared to wait." Mystified by her expression he rushed to justify his words. "I know we've only been together for a little while ... but I love you. I love everything about you. I can't see my future with anyone but you."

"Wow."

"Wow," he echoed tentatively "Is that a good 'Wow', or a bad 'Wow'?"

Slipping off his lap she turned toward and offered him her hand. He accepted and stood with her, watching as she moved back slightly before coming forward to fling both arms around his neck. Breathing a sigh of relief he wrapped his arms around her waist in kind.

"I love you." She whispered, pulling back with shining eyes. Tightening his grip on her hips he held her as they swayed back and forward, stuck in the moment. She grazed her lips against his ever so slightly.

"I love you too." Squeezing her once more he blazed a trail of hot kisses along her neck, coming to rest just before her ear. "Just ... Let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"I will." Stepping out on his embrace she began to change out of her ring attire, needing to forget the contest she and Melina had lost earlier. Flashing her boyfriend a brilliant smile, she quickly changed into her sweats, chucking all of her gear haphazardly into her bag. Ken wanted too ... he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her... This was a hell of a lot to comprehend in a short period of time. If only ... "Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind ... I think I'm ready to see Lil now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

""Black."

"Nope."

"Purple."

"I've already had purple ..."

"Red then."

"Oooh .. Wait, what did you say?"

"Red."

"I can do red." Melina nodded excitedly. "That would look hot!! It would freak the other Divas out no end!!"

"Wait ... didn't Ariel do red?" Johnny asked, scratching his head. "I swear she has ..."

"Damn," Melina muttered, flipping through a magazine. "Who would have known it was so damn hard to choose a pair of contact lenses?"

"Me." Johnny rolled his eyes playfully as he rubbed her knee reassuringly. "We went through this two weeks ago."

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly up at him. "I'm sorry ... I'm just worried ..." The Diva grabbed Johnny's forearm tightly, stopping dead with wide eyes as she saw someone striding toward Lilian's room. "Johnny ..."

His back to the doorway, Johnny had no idea what she was talking about. "Babe, what is it?"

"Stay still," she stage whispered, peering around his shoulder. From her spot down the hall she could see Chris leaping off the bed he'd been sitting on, standing protectively in front of Lil. Wincing, she gasped as Mark pushed him to the side and straight to the floor. "It's Taker."

"He's here?" Johnny asked in surprise, craning his neck to see. "What's he doing?"

"He just knocked Chris flat on his butt!" Melina exclaimed anxiously. "We've gotta do something!! What if he goes after Lilian?!"

"He's not going to go after Lil, Mina," Johnny mumbled. "It's Chris I'd be concerned about it. He's going to kill him!!"

'What do we do, do we get help, do we stay here?" Melina hissed nervously. "It's not like we're backstage, we're in a hospital ... if they do anything ..."

"They're in serious trouble," he agreed through gritted teeth. "Wait here."

"You're not going in, not without me."

"I'm not. I'll be right back." Slipping out of his seat the former Intercontinental Champion headed cautiously down the hall. Raised voices hit his ears, Mark's usually gruff voice erupting as he glared down at Chris.

"You don't own her Benoit!"

"Own her?" Chris asked, flabbergasted. "Number one, she has a name, its Lilian," he growled, shooting a glance at Lilian who was warily cowering back in her bed. "Number two, I don't own her! That was never my intention!! That is not my intention!!"

"Now why don't I believe that?" Mark bit back snidely. "You're over protective! You treat her like a child! She's a grown woman, a beautiful woman who can think for herself. I suggest you start treating her like it."

Balling his hands into fists, Chris took in a deep breath. "I may be a little over protective of Lilian, but I have my reasons for that Mark. Lilian and I ... we have a history that stretches beyond this." Picking himself up off the floor the US Champion moved over to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Lilian's arm that she let sit momentarily before shrugging it off. "I'm sorry you think that, but no matter what you say I can't change that. I refuse too."

"Maybe you should back off."

Raising his chin defiantly he stepped up to Mark, not even flinching as the taller man bore down on him threateningly. "Do you not realise where we are? We're in a hospital. Your girlfriend is in a hospital bed behind us. Yeah, that's right. Your girlfriend. Now I can excuse the fact that this is the first time you've come up here, even though Lil had surgery almost a week ago. I can excuse the fact that you don't like me, and you think I should get the hell outta Lil's life. But I can't, and I won't excuse the fact that you're having this conversation with me, here and now."

"Would you rather we took it outside?" Mark glowered.

"As much as I would like too," Chris muttered through gritted teeth. "No."

"Not man enough?"

"No." Chris said calmly. "Not that stupid." Pushing past the Heavyweight Champion Chris stormed out the door and straight into the chest of Johnny, Melina rushing up behind him.

"Hey, stop." Johnny grabbed Chris's arm, seeing fury in his eyes. The Smackdown Superstar yanked his arm free, cursing under his breath. "You did the right thing walking away."

Staring a hole through his friend Chris swallowed heavily. "I've gotta go take a walk."

"I'll let her know where you are if she asks," Melina said softly, watching as Lilian turned away from Mark, the man perching on the side of her bed. Nodding swiftly, Chris barged down the hall acknowledging Ken and a jubilant Victoria as they stepped out of the elevator. Glancing behind him in confusion, Ken grasped his girlfriends hand a little tighter and together they approached the pair.

"What happened?" Melina nodded in the direction of Lilian's room, Victoria gazing past Johnny to see Mark trying to comfort Lilian, the blonde Diva simply lying there still. Allowing Mark to kiss her on the lips she tried hard not to kiss him back, but attracted by the promise they held, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Oh gross."

_Stop!_ Lilian screamed inside her head. Her mind was telling her to continue but her heart was torn in two different directions. Bringing her hands up to Marks chest she forcefully shoved him away. "Mark," she mumbled against his lips. "Let me go ... let me go!"

Sitting back Marks eyes were full of confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"I need to be alone," Lilian informed him meekly. "I need space Mark. I can't handle all of this fighting anymore. We need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop this!" She cried, throwing her hands up. "Mark, I'm scared. Whatever this is ... whatever Shane and Christy want with me, I don't want nor need to get anyone else injured or hurt in the process, including you. The best thing you can do is let this go, let me go!"

Anger flashed across his face as he stood stiffly. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait ..."

He shook his head. "No Lilian. I get it. I'm going."

The blonde Diva tucked in her chin defiantly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again for at least the tenth time that week. Grimacing, she turned away as best she could with her leg in a brace. "Don't let the door smack you on the ass on the way out."

Flinching, Lilian continued to stare out the window and into the night as Victoria knocked lightly on the door frame. "Hey." A little perturbed at the lack of reaction, Victoria turned back to Ken with a forced smile on her face. He nodded at her encouragingly, subtly poking Melina who did the same. "Look ... Lil. I miss being able to talk to you. I miss the three of us ... You, me and Mel ... we're a team Lil, it's stupid to be fighting like this together, we should be looking out for you! I miss ... I miss you."

The room was silent for a long time as the petite ring announcer considered what her friend was saying. "You said some hurtful things to me Vic."

"And you said some cruel things to me Lil," Victoria blurted before she could stop herself. Melina groaned softly as Johnny slapped his forehead, Ken standing beside him telling him to stop. "I ... I'm sorry."

"I know. And I accept your apology." The raven haired Diva looked almost shocked, letting out a massive sigh of relief as Ken looked on uncertainly. "I'm sorry for what I did," Lilian continued. "And what I said ... but ... you lied to me! Not to mention Mel!"

"I had too ..." Lilian turned back to the doorway, the tears in her eyes mirroring Vicky's.

"No, don't you get it?! You didn't have too! You can trust me with anything!"

"That goes for me too," Melina spoke up, leading Victoria across the room so they could both perch on the bed. "Vic, we've always been here for you before. Why did you think we couldn't handle hearing about Ken?"

There was a cough outside the door, the trio looking up to see Ken's face bright red and Johnny struggling to contain his laughter. "Uh ... we're gonna go find Chris," Johnny tried to say with a straight face. "We'll be back."

The pair hurried down the hall to the lift as Victoria dropped her head. "I ... I don't know. I just figured you guys wouldn't understand."

"How?" Lilian asked in confusion. "Your relationship with Ken is the same as Melina's relationship with Johnny and mine with Ch ..."

The other girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Your what with Chris?!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said what?!"

"I said ... I said I couldn't see anyone in my future but her," Ken said to Johnny. "The words just slipped out, but I guess it's true. I'm ready to take that step with her."

"Man," Johnny whistled. "You're brave."

"That's one way of looking at it." Ken laughed, shoving Johnny down the path outside the hospitals laundry entrance. The two friends jostled each other recklessly, turning round the corner into the next street. Halfway down there was a commotion, a crowd of men beating down on a man on the ground. Back at the corner, Johnny tripped, distracting them both from the fight down the block.

"His arm, go after the arm!" Randy shouted at Dave and Umaga, the two men brutalising Mark as he lay struggling on the ground, pulling his arm into his side. Unfortunately for Mark, they'd done their homework. Randy knew perfectly well that he'd injured his arm slightly at a Smackdown house show the weekend earlier. He just intended upon making it worse. Smirking to himself, he saw a lone figure running across the road. _Benoit_. "God damn it, HURRY!"

Mark groaned loudly, a blind shot by Dave splitting his head open, causing blood to spurt everywhere. A car sped round the corner, screeching to a halt in front of them and almost running Chris over.

"Guys, get in!!" Christy yelled from inside the vehicle, the engine still running. "We've got to go, Lashley is up next!!"

Leaping out of the way at the last second, Chris rolled on top of Mark accidentally, the older man's blood covering his hands. Pushing himself away, he rolled on to the pavement, kneeling over Mark when he saw the pain in his face. "My arm," Mark coughed as the car carrying Randy, Dave and Umaga sped away. "It's killing me."

The same car came roaring past Ken and Johnny, causing the pair to look down the street. Johnny frowned, squinting into the dark. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know," Ken replied grimly, heading down the street at a dead run. "But those two bodies sure as hell look familiar!!" Sprinting down the block they stopped short at seeing Chris leaning over Mark, blood on his hands. Numbly reaching into his pocket, Ken pulled out his cell and dialled. "Uh, Steph? You've got to get over here, you need to see this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't do anything," Chris repeated again as they watched Mark gingerly climbing into Steph's car, John holding back the door. "I didn't lay a finger on him."

Exchanging tired glances, Johnny and Ken sighed almost in unison, both knowing what they wanted to say, but both afraid to actually say it. "Chris ..."

"You had a fight with him at the hospital," Johnny reminded him. "We ..."

"We what?!" Chris asked in disbelief. "You think I did it, don't you?!"

"You left the hospital to go for a walk," Ken pointed out. "We come out here ..."

"It just looks kind of suspicious," Johnny answered carefully. "You were right there ..."

The Smackdown Superstars jaw dropped. "I came from the other side of the street! You've got to be kidding me!! How can you even think that? Did you not see the car drive off? And that was after it almost hit me!!"

"Okay, okay," Ken answered, as Steph came to stand before them. "We believe you Chris."

"Yeah, sure you do." He muttered angrily, staring out across the street. "Then why are you questioning me?"

"Chris." Stephanie crossed her arms tightly across her chest, glaring at Ken. "Look at me," she commanded. He lifted his head to meet her eyes, the sullen expression remaining on his face. Examining him slowly she narrowed her eyes before smiling softly. "He had nothing to do it," she said crisply, turning back to the vehicle she had arrived in. "I suggest you lot head back to the hospital. John and I will take care of Mark."

Shoving his hands back in his pockets, the Rabid Wolverine spun on his heel and strode around the corner to the hospital.

"Gee," Johnny rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wonder where he's going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't there.

Lilian had been in her bed when he'd left earlier, but now she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Melina and Victoria were sprawled across the hospital bed, both looking completely exhausted. A little worried he began to rouse Melina, trying to wake the Diva up.

"Looking for me?"

Lilian struggled into the room on her crutches, concentration written across her face. Immediately he moved to her side, only to have her shrug him off. He gestured to the sticks she was using to support her weight. 'When did this happen?"

"Last week."

Chris looked bewildered. "I was here for most of last week, the only time I wasn't was when I was at Smackdown ..."

"Well, there you go," she smiled slightly. "Where have you been?"

Chris's face soured slightly. "I needed to ..."

"It's okay. I get it," the blonde broke in. "I'm ... I'm sorry about that. I didn't know he would be here."

"I know." Pulling up a chair he helped her ease into it, before kneeling down in front of her. "You shouldn't be putting so much weight on that knee."

"You shouldn't be so worried," she scolded gently, grabbing his hands. "I'm a grown woman Chris, I can handle these things."

"But you don't have to handle them alone. You have Mel and Vic, and Steph. Johnny and Ken, Chad and Jack ... they're all here for you when you need them. Jillian too, and Mark."

"What about you?"

"Of course you've got me," he replied softly. "I thought that was a given."

Melina and Victoria looked at each with knowing smiles. He had to tell her how he felt now. Watching in anticipation, the girls hid their faces so that Chris wouldn't realise they were awake. They had been waiting for this moment for so long it was beyond ridiculous. Opening his mouth to speak Chris went to say something, only to be interrupted by a voice at the door.

"You've done it now, Benoit".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?"

Stephanie turned to her head to see Bobby appear at her side as Dr Rios tended to Mark. Glancing around the hall, she grabbed his hand and led him to the side. "Mark was taken out after he and Lilian ... well, after Lilian decided they would take a break."

Lashley's eyebrows rose. "Chris?"

"NO!" She almost shouted, causing Mark to grimace in her direction. "It wasn't Chris, Bobby. I know you don't know him that well, but I do and I can tell you that it wasn't him! It was my brothers cronies," the former Smackdown General Manager spat in disgust. "Unbelievable."

The ECW Champion moved his gaze to Mark, Jillian's word echoing through his head; _But looking forward ... you may even have to ... It's not definite yet ... _"Steph, what can I to help?"

Exhaling harshly, Steph watched Dr Rios load Mark into a waiting vehicle. "Short of getting rid of my brother? I don't know," she whispered. "He's determined to take this away from me, he wants me out of here."

"Stephanie ..." Bobby began slowly as John said goodbye to Mark, coming back to rejoin his girlfriend. "I don't know if you were told about this but ... Jillian came to me with an idea. Chad and Jack think this may be the way to get Shane's attention off Lilian, and subsequently keep your fathers eyes on him."

"Tell me," she replied with shining eyes.

"It's going to require some major butt kissing on your part." She glanced at her boyfriend, John nodding supportively as he came forward to grasp her hand. "Okay ... I'm going to drop my title. To your father." Steph looked like she about to be sick as John began to interject himself into the conversation. "Listen, I've thought it through. I need to do this."

"Lashley, you have nothing to gain from this," John spoke up.

"But I do," he started. "I have everything to gain, and nothing to lose ... But my title. At least in doing this Lilian might make it back here in one piece." Stephanie was eager but doubtful. Seeing her hesitation Bobby persisted. "I'm sure."

A steely resolve settled on Stephanie's face. "Then what are we waiting for?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinning around Chris saw Christy standing in the doorway. Tensing up he got to his feet, moving in front of Lilian. "Isn't it enough that you put Li in here? Why the hell don't you just leave her alone?"

"I'm not here for Lilian," Christy yawned. "Her time will come, don't you worry. I just thought I'd come by and see how the surgery went. I mean, you called in on my mother," she laughed sarcastically. "Thought I'd return the favour."

"Out. Now." Chris gritted through her teeth as Christy entered the room and stood before him. He froze as she ran one hand over his chest, the other rubbing his thigh suggestively. Lilian gasped at her forward behaviour, watching in pain as the red head hitched one leg up around Chris's waist, an arm now around his neck. Aware of his uneasiness, she licked his cheek as she toyed with the buttons of his shirt. Shuddering, he began to speak only to be cut off by Melina behind him.

"Hey Christy!" Having got the former Diva's attention, Melina and Victoria moved up to bracket Chris as he threw the woman to the floor. "If you're here, who's running hell?"

"You wound me with your words Perez," Christy bit back as she picked herself up. "Don't think I'm going anywhere. I came here with a purpose, and I'm damn sure not leaving til I've got what I came for."

"Mel," a small voice spoke up. The trio turned to see Lilian standing unsteadily, a determined smile on her face. "I think I can help you out here." Melina looked confused as the tiny blonde stared straight at Christy. "Hell is in perfectly good hands. Christy should know, her mother is running it."

Victoria and Melina looked on stunned as Christy virtually crumpled in front of them. Her face turned the colour of her hair, tears welling in her eyes. "How dare you ..." she whispered brokenly. "You have no right ..."

"Just like you have no right to come in here after what you did," Lilian said, voice barely above a whisper. She had intended for her words to shock, but she hadn't counted on the Knockouts reaction. "Now leave, before I say something else I regret."

Struggling to her feet she looked straight into Lilian's eyes. "Don't think I won't be back."

"Oh, I count on it," Lilian snapped. Christy rushed from the room as Lilian's friends turned to her in amazement. "What?" She asked, a little embarrassed. "What did I do? I told you guys I could stand up for myself, you just never believed me!"

"We're sorry!" Victoria smiled as both she and Melina leaned in to hug their friend. "It's good to see the real Lilian shining through, that's all."

"Are you guys okay?" A frantic voice asked from the doorway, Ken and Johnny having both arrived to see Christy fleeing down the stairs. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're good," Mel replied, speaking for herself and Victoria as the men entered the room. "Lilian scared her off."

"Geez Lil, what'd you do, threaten to hit her with your crutch?" Johnny joked. "I'd run too, if that was me." The group laughed, separating slightly as Ken ushered Victoria over to the window and Johnny led his girlfriend into a far corner. Lilian began to lower herself back into her chair, stopping when she felt Chris staring at her in quiet admiration.

"That was great," he told her as he softly rested his hands on her hips. "I'm proud of you Li."

"It was nothing," she blushed, shrugging off his praise. Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with concern as she saw faint scratches on his arms, blood trickling down to his wrists. "Are you okay?"

Nodding silently, he reached up to gently brush her hair off of her face, tightening his grip on her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Trying to be discrete Melina and Vicky watched as Lilian laid her head on his chest, dropping her crutches to lock her arms around him. Closing her eyes, she murmured something against him, making the US Champion smile. Bending his knees he picked her up in her arms in one swift motion, laying her down on the bed and covering her with her blanket. Eyes begging him to stay Lilian pleaded with him not to go, forcing him to lie beside her so she could snuggle up against him. Heads level on her pillow, they shared a conversation no one else could hear or understand before Lilian rested an arm across his torso, falling into a deep sleep.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Johnny muttered to Melina as she rested her weary head on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" At her nod he bent down, letting his girlfriend climb on his back so he could carry her down the stairs and into the car. "C'mon Mina."

Ken and Victoria trailed after them, her arm linked through his. "Night Chris."

"Yeah," Chris answered quietly, watching Lilian sleep beside him. "Night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did WHAT?!" Vince exploded beside Shane at ringside as Umaga hit Lashley with the Samoan spike. Murderous, he glared at his son. "Shane," he muttered quietly. "What the hell have you done?"

"Nothing," Shane shot back, a little dirty at his father's attitude. "It was all Benoit," his eyes gleaming suddenly. "Benoit and Steph."

"Your sister orchestrated the beat down of my World Heavyweight Champion?" Vince hissed with indignation. Shane preened, satisfied that he'd effectively been able to shove the blame of Mark's 'accident' solely on his sister. Even better, he'd managed to reach Vince before Steph had, which made his claims even more plausible. "That little ..."

Grinning, Shane raised the ECW Champion's hand in victory as they headed up the ramp, Umaga by their side. Got him, Shane thought. And all I had to do was make him think that Steph was in over her head, he laughed to himself slyly. Ducking under the curtain Shane went to hug his dad, Vince complying before shoving his son away. "You can still count on me dad, no matter what Steph does ..." His voice now held a hint of uncertainty. "Dad?"

"Don't lie to me Shane."

"I'm not lying to you ..."

"You are." Vince said plainly. "You're a McMahon through and through Shane. I know exactly how your mind operates. Your sister had nothing to do with that attack on Mark. I don't know who did, but I know that you were behind it."

The former Hardcore Champion stood slack jawed as Vince strode away. Swallowing nervously he tried hard to maintain in control. He'd stuffed up. Big time.

"For someone," a voice spoke up slowly. "Who's trying to get his hands on his daddy's fortune... you're going quite the wrong way about it." Stepping forward, the person began to circle Shane, shaking his head. "You should have known that Steph would have gotten to her father first. She's a bright girl."

"So you're the latest to defect to the dark side," Shane crossed his arms, examining Edge. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"I don't believe I can defect to the 'dark side' if I was never on 'a side' to begin with."

"There is a line. An unspoken line, and you crossed it. You've aligned yourself with Cena, with the people you're supposed to hate. You make me sick."

"Gee, I feel so privileged," Edge snorted, licking his teeth. "Do I get a special award, maybe a gold star?"

"Oh, you'll get something," Shane shot back. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a suspension ... maybe even a demotion."

"You plan on demoting me? Oh, please, Shane have mercy," the Rated R Superstar laughed. "Don't send me to Heat!"

"Getting sent to Heat will be the least of your problems Edge," Shane muttered spitefully as he watched Edge's retreating back, the man still laughing as he went on his way. Seeing Steph at the end of the hall Edge slung an arm around her, the pair disappearing out into the bottom car park without a second glance. "It won't be Heat you'll be going to. It'll be Friday Night Smackdown."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bah God, King, it's Bobby Lashley!"

Sprinting down the ramp Lashley jumped up on the apron, climbing the corner turnbuckle only to leap off and slam Umaga to the mat below. Umaga wobbled on his feet again unsteadily, Lashley hitting him repeatedly with lefts and rights, hitting a fierce clothesline and smashing the Samoan national to the floor. Vince entered with a chair, the Chairman aiming for the former ECW Champion. Unfortunately for Vince, Bobby grabbed the chair and swung wildly, striking Umaga three times before spearing him as Vince fled in terror. The Italian crowd roared their approval as Bobby dragged Santino across the ring and dropped him on top of Umaga, the Italian winning the Intercontinental Champion on his Raw debut. Breathing heavily, the ECW Superstar surveyed the arena before him. Before leaving the States for the show, he'd thought perhaps he'd be lucky enough for his trouble not to follow him across the ocean. Sadly enough, he was wrong.

"Excuse me Bobby," King cut in, climbing into the ring. "These great Italian fans were told that you weren't going to be here tonight."

Gazing at him coldly Lashley turned on the announcer. It seemed that whatever he did lately had to attract someone's attention. He came into the ring, he was questioned. He went back stage; he was faced with the reality that he might have to drop his belt to protect Lilian. He didn_'_t understand why he would have to drop the title just yet. All he knew was that in two weeks time he was putting his belt on the line at Backlash. He was well aware he could take Vince and Shane, hell, even Umaga. The belt would be easy enough to retain. Bobby just wasn't sure if he was prepared to give it up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"HBK! HBK! HBK!"

John and Shawn stared each other down as Maria watched on helplessly. "Boys," she spoke up nervously. "Let's back away, okay?"

The two men ignored her completely, the sound of the crowd chanting Shawn's name drowning out her effort to separate them. "What do you know?" John asked with an accusing tone. "We know that Shane is up to something, we know that he and Christy were the ones who attacked Lilian, and we know that your boys took out Mark last week. What the hell do you know?"

"Nothing I'm willing to tell you."

Shawn smiled slyly before turning away to strut off down the hall. John moved to follow him, yet Maria's tiny hand on his bicep held him back. "Don't," she whispered quietly. "He's not worth it."

"I know," John breathed raggedly. "Just ..." The WWE Champion took a moment to compose himself, knowing she was right. "Thanks, Ria."

"It's okay," she blushed lightly. "I just don't like seeing him get the better of you."

John's jaw dropped, his eyes dancing playfully. "Get the better of me? The Champ? Never!"

Maria smiled warily, not sure if he was joking or not. "What I mean is ..."

"Maria, I'm joking," he laughed easily, placing a hand on her petite shoulder. "Now don't you have a fashion show to get ready for?"

The Diva rolled her eyes. "I guess ..."

"Keep an ear to the ground for me, okay?" He asked as he lowered his voice. Maria nodded slowly; about to speak as John looked up to see Candice coming. "You better go," he said in a hurry as Candice stalked toward them. "Be careful."

Maria turned, eyes lighting up as she realised what was going on. "Candice!!" Rushing up to the woman before her, she linked her arm through hers, subtly turning her back in the direction she'd come from. "Let's go get dressed!!"

John watched as Maria led a bewildered Candice away him. Chuckling slightly he watched with wide eyes as they walked past Melina and Johnny, Melina primping her hair in front of the mirror. "Whore," Candice muttered quietly, something that didn't escape the attention of Johnny.

"You're going to win the fashion show Mina," he spoke up loudly, stepping behind his girlfriend to wrap his arms around her waist. "None of the other Diva's even have a chance."

"I know," she replied confidently, winking at her boyfriend. "Especially that Candice ... gee, what a hussy!" Johnny held back a snort as Candice fumed in the background, Maria dragging her away. "Good luck on your match ... not that you'll need it."

Kissing the crown of her head Johnny smirked softly. "I was walking past some fans earlier," he noted. "They were raving about your ring entrance."

"Well, good for them. They can look, but they can't touch!" She nodded firmly, gently pushing her backside against him. "This is for you only babe."

"That's good to hear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wear these heels!" Victoria pouted to Ken. "I'm going to trip!"

"You're going to be fine," he soothed. "You're not going to trip!" Feeling something vibrating in his pocket, he reached down, pulling out his phone. Seeing a private number come up on his caller ID he frowned, before shrugging and answering it anyway. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Sssh." Silencing her with his hand he continued speaking. "She's right here, can't you hear her ranting in the background?" He joked. "I'll put her on."

"Hello?" The raven haired Diva asked cautiously.

"You're not going to trip," a voice spoke solemnly, trying to contain her giggles.

"Lil?" Victoria asked in shock, spinning around. "Where are you? How did you know what I just said? Have you got a bug on me or something?!"

Lilian giggled loudly. "No, you dork! I just got off the phone with Mel!"

Slumping down against the wall Victoria let out a sigh of relief. Mel waved at her from across the Gorilla, the Women's Champion smirking broadly. "Don't do that!! You scared me!!"

"Wimp!"

"Don't be so rude," she blushed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Lilian replied quietly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm a little tired, little lonely."

"We'll be back soon," Victoria said reassuringly "Next Tuesday isn't so far away."

Sighing, the blonde Diva gingerly stretched her knee in front of her. "I guess not. I miss you guys though. I even miss Ken," she said loudly, knowing that he had his head down next to Victoria's so he could hear what she was saying. Ken screwed up his face in mock outrage, pretending to be upset.

"You wound me Lilian," he scoffed dryly. "No gift for you when I get back."

"Just get my girls back to me, that's all I ask."

"You got it Garcia."

"Have you spoken to Mark?" The former Women's Champion broke in hesitantly. "I mean ... since you found out about his surgery ..."

"Kind of," the blonde frowned. "He rang. I just didn't know what to say."

"Girls, let's go, Candice Victoria, you're up!" A stagehand hollered from the curtain.

"I've gotta go Lil," Vic groaned regretfully. "Can I ring you later?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lilian yawned sleepily, somewhat defeated. "Chris was going to ring so ..."

"Okay then, if the phone is busy I'll keep trying." Victoria hesitated. "I miss you Lil."

"Miss you too Vic ... "

Ken took his cell back from his girlfriend and ushered her toward the curtain. "Knock 'em dead Vic." Beaming at him, she impulsively kissed him on the cheek before stepping out on to the stage. She had only taken two steps when she stumbled and almost fell, the shoes proving too difficult for her to master.

"Oh shit," he heard Lilian gasp. Quickly, he raised the cell to his ear. "Ken! She tripped!! Now ... Wow, go Vicky!!" Victoria flushed red as the crowd began to laugh at her tripping over her own feet. Okay, Vic, she told herself. You can do this. Think, what would Ken do? A grin spread across her face as Lilian gasped again. "Ken, she's taking off her shoes!! Go Vicky, work that ramp like it's a runway!!!"

Pushing his way through a group of Diva's, Ken moved to stand in front of a monitor, watching in amazement as his girlfriend battled on and into the ring in her dress. "That's my girl!!" He burst proudly into the phone. The crowd dissipated as his voice boomed loudly, the Diva's clutching at their ears as he looked on stunned. "Lil, that's my girl!"

Lilian laughed, watching on as Mickie and Maria bounded down to the ring. "I know, I know."

"That's my fiancée!"

"Yes, she is ... What?!!" Lilian squealed. "Wait, she's your what?! Your fiancée? "

"Ah ... maybe," Ken flushed nervously. "I mean ... I didn't say anything."

"But ..." Bursting with excitement Lilian almost squealed again, ecstatic at what she had just heard. "Ken!"

"Lilian!" Ken said sternly. "Not a word!"

"So it's true?!"

Cursing his own big mouth the Smackdown Superstar smiled wryly. "It's true," he agreed. "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh my God, Ken, I wouldn't dare! My lips are sealed!"

"Why don't I believe you?" He groaned, watching as Melina and Victoria were beaten down by the other Diva's, Mickie, Torrie, Maria and Candice clearing the ring of the pair. "Lil, I've gotta go and meet Vic and find Johnny. I'll ring you back."

Lilian went to say goodbye, only to find he'd already hung up the phone. "Bye Ken," she muttered sarcastically as Jillian re-entered the room. Her face brightened automatically as she saw Victoria and Melina on screen, something that the other Diva picked up on straight away.

"What's up?" She asked curiously. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, just Ken," Lilian answered nonchalantly, not even trying to hide the massive smile that was spread across her face. "He's going to ring back."

"Really." It was more of a statement than a question. "You look happy. Must have been a hell of a call Lil."

"No, no, nothing special."

Jillian studied her friend, flopping down on the couch beside her. The only one who had been able to avoid going on the overseas tour, she'd been nominated to stay with Lilian until everyone, including Chris, returned. "Alright, spill."

"It's a secret," Lilian protested, almost bursting at the seams with happiness. "I can't tell you."

Jillian's jaw dropped. "You can't say that! You have to tell now!"

"Okay," Lilian replied carefully. "But you have to keep it a secret."

"I promise." The blonde bounced up and down with wide eyes. "Tell me!!"

"So," the ring announcer began slowly. "Victoria tripped down the ramp in her heels, right? But instead of being embarrassed like she usually would, she ripped off her heels and ..."

"Lil, get to the point!"

"He called her his fiancée!"

"No way!" Jillian gasped. "But that means..."

"They're engaged!!" They both squealed together, Jill leaning forward to hug Lilian in her excitement... "Oh my God!!"

"Oh my God? Oh. My. God." A voice echoed them dryly. Jillian leapt out of her seat to stand in front of Lilian as Christy Hemme slunk into the room, hands on her hips. "Now," Christy drawled. "What is so damn exciting?"

"Get out." Jillian spoke up firmly. Her voice was quivering, but Jillian was determined not to let the redhead get her hands on Lilian. "Get the hell out of here, NOW!"

"Don't wanna," Christy shrugged as she moved around the room, lifting up photo frames and peering at the pictures inside. Focusing on a particular picture the red head looked at Lilian and smirked. "Is this you and the boyfriend? Cute."

"Go away Christy," Lilian whispered hoarsely. "Leave me alone."

"No." Whirling around, the former WWE Diva hurled the picture at Jillian, the blonde ducking just in time. The frame slammed into the wall directly above Lilian's head, the petite ring announcer shielding her eyes as glass rained down on top of her, the wooden frame splintering and catching her above the eye. "There's no way I would go to all the effort of breaking into your apartment just to say hi and leave, now would I?"

Jillian inched toward Christy, sweeping down low to knock the red head off her feet. Christy stumbled, managing to grab a hold of Jillian's sweats and pull the blonde down with her. Lilian was panicking, the cut above her eye bleeding heavily. Almost unconsciously she reached for her cell and hit speed dial one.

Chris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying back in his hotel room in Italy, Chris Benoit was idly channel surfing when his cell rang. Without even checking the call display he picked up. "Hello?"

Sounds of a scuffle emanated through the headset, two women fighting and another whimpering. Automatically jumping on the defensive, he clutched the phone a little tighter. "Lilian?!"

A loud crash sounded as Lilian shrieked, and then the phone went dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare she humiliate me like that? I can't believe she attacked me, just because I won!"

"Torrie," Maria interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the Diva's back. "I don't know if that's why she attacked you ..."

"Then why?" Torrie burst out, not getting what the Diva was hinting at. "If you think you're so smart and you've got it all figured out, then tell me why!!"

"Um ... Maybe it's because she hates you?"

Torrie, Candice and Mickie all looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, Maria," Torrie simpered. "Honey, it's not because she doesn't like me. She's just jealous is all."

Maria looked at the blonde and tried hard not to laugh. She was about to bite back with a snotty remark when she realised what she was supposed to be doing; playing the ditzy blonde and getting information for John. "Oh," she responded in what she hoped was a perky tone. "That must be it!"

"We need to get back at them somehow," Candice proclaimed.

"Shane said we shouldn't be doing anything without him," Mickie pointed out. "So whatever we do ..."

"I don't need to take orders from Shane." The Go-Daddy Diva pronounced. "I take orders from Christy and Christy only."

"What is Christy doing with Shane anyway?" Maria asked cutely. "Isn't she wrestling somewhere else now?"

"Christy's here to help Shane get rid of Lilian," Mickie explained.

"Why?" Maria asked dumbly.

"I don't know," Torrie answered restlessly.

"Why?" Maria persisted, knowing that she was getting on the girls nerves. Pretending to be ditzy really did have its advantages. She was being annoying; but how else was she going to find out what was going on. "Huh? Why? Why can't I know?"

"Because maybe we don't know!" Candice snapped. "All we know is that Shane has promised us it will all get better when Lilian is gone!"

"Gone where?" The 'ditzy' interviewer asked, now a little frightened by what Shane and Christy had planned. Mentally writing a list of things she had to tell John and Steph, Maria inched over to the bench and reached for Melina's phone where it lay in plain view. Slipping it into the pocket of her jacket she discretely grabbed Victoria's as well, praying that they were on silent. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"Geez! Maria, since when do you ask so many questions?" Torrie asked crossly. Smiling deviously she held up a pair of large scissors. Striding over to Melina's bag, she pulled out the Women's Champions ring attire, slicing it in two. "I know something that is much more fun."

A sharp ringing rang through the air, the Diva's rustling through Mel's bag as well as Vicky's to see what else they could destroy. The ringing continued as Maria inched toward the door, Mickie finally looking up at Maria, seemingly irritated. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

Listening carefully, Maria flushed a bright red. Yep, that was her phone ringing. Or rather, Melina's phone. "Ah... yeah, I'm going to go outside and answer it." Yanking open the door, she rushed outside and hurriedly picked up. "Hello?"

"Mel, something is wrong with Li and Jillian, I can't get through to either ones phone. I think Christy might have broken into Lil's apartment!!"

Maria gasped, realising that it was Chris on the other end of the line. "Um ... hold on!"

"Hold on?! I can't hold on, the girls are in danger! Mel? The hell is going on?"

"I'll be right with you," Maria promised, speaking into the phone. "I'm going to get Melina for you."

Chris looked at his cell in disgust. He'd rung Mel's phone alright. Who the hell was he speaking too? "Maria? Is that you?"

"Hang on Chris, I can see Mel now." Before he could say another word Maria ran up to Melina and thrust the phone into her hands. "Here," she blurted. "It's Chris."

Melina looked at the Diva suspiciously before taking the phone. "Hello ... Chris, calm down. What? Oh Lord ... Okay, try and ring her again, and I'll get Johnny to try Jill. Okay, talk to you soon." Hanging up on the call, Melina whirled on the Diva. "What the fuck are you doing with my phone?"

Maria was bent over, trying to catch her breath as Victoria and Ken approached. "I didn't want them to smash it," she wheezed. "Or yours," she said to Victoria, pulling the Diva's phone out of her pocket as well.

"Why would someone smash it?" Victoria asked in confusion.

"They're rifling through your bags," Maria coughed. "And cutting up all your things. I didn't want them to smash your phones."

Cursing in Spanish, Melina turned to Johnny. "Can you stay here and ring Jillian for me? Chris seems to think Lil and Jillian are in danger."

"Of course babe," Johnny said with concern. "Ken and I are on it."

"Good," Vicky intercepted, grabbing Maria roughly by the arm. "Because Mel and I have ourselves some rats to catch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Christy kicked Jillian in the head, the blonde yelping as she lay on the floor, the red head standing above her. Swinging her leg up, Jillian caught the former Diva in the mouth, using the opportunity to jump back up to her feet and regain control of the situation. Slamming her palm into the Knockouts nose, Jillian smiled triumphantly as Christy blindly stepped back, struggling to keep her balance. "That'll teach you!"

The former Diva Search winner hissed in pain, glaring at Jillian as the Diva lifted her fists ready to fight. "I didn't come for you Hall, I came for Garcia."

"And to get her," Jillian broke in calmly. "You have to go through me."

"I didn't come for you," Christy repeated madly. "I came for Lilian."

Jillian sighed. "What part of the equation don't you get Krusty? Lilian is behind me ... to get to her, you have to go through me." Stepping forward menacingly, Jillian glared at her. "And I suggest you get the fuck out of this apartment. You're not welcome here, you never were. Stay the hell away from Lilian, and from the rest of us. Shane is never going to get what he wants, whatever it is. There's no way we'll let him."

Lilian was shaking, her phone having fallen to the floor as Christy had attacked Jill. She wanted to move to pick it up, but she was stuck on the couch, her crutches in the next room. Now it began to ring again, right near the Knockouts feet. Leaning down to pick it up, Christy smirked as she saw Chris's name on the call display. "Hello, Christopher."

"Christy? What the hell are you doing with Lilian's phone? What have you done with her?"

"Not a thing Chris ... surely you should know me better than that. Hurting Lilian would just be... tacky. I haven't quite resorted to that yet."

"Let me speak to her," he demanded. "I need to know if she's okay."

"No."

Christy's attention diverted, Jillian reached for a pen knife on the coffee table, moving to slice the red heads arm with it. Screaming in shock, she dropped the phone and began to twist Jill's arm behind her to avoid being cut. "You think you're so smart Hall."

"I don't think I'm smart. I know I'm smart."

Ducking low she rolled Christy over her shoulder, catching the older women in the hand with the knife. Howling, Christy yanked the pen knife from where it was stuck in the skin and blindly jabbed it at Jillian, aiming for her shoulder. The blonde tried to move, but Christy was too quick, twisting the knife in under her collar bone. Lilian was hysterical by this point, screaming loudly as Jillian fell backward. Seeing what she had done, and then spotting her own wound in her hand, Christy turned and fled, slamming the door behind her. Jillian placed a hand to her shoulder, picking up the phone off the floor as she crawled over to Lilian who burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Chris? I'm okay, Lilian's okay." Allowing the tiny ring announcer to collapse against her, Jillian blinked back tears of her own. Sucking in a deep breath, Jill smoothed Lilian's hair down, trying to compose both herself and her friend at the same time. "Just ... can we call you back?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"They killed my dress!!" Victoria burst out indignantly.

Melina kicked through the slashed garments on the floor, crinkling up her nose at the sweaty workout clothes and t-shirts chucked everywhere. "Vic, you hated that dress."

"Well yeah but ... That's beside the point," she huffed. "It's the principle of the matter!"

Maria stood quietly in the corner where Victoria had shoved her as they'd come inside. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I should've stopped them."

"You're damn right!" Melina snapped. Victoria shot her a dark look, the Latina rolling her eyes. "Maria, I'm sorry. You did at least save our phones, I don't know what we would have done if the girls had grabbed those," she sighed, quietening down. "Thanks for that."

"Yeah," Victoria said despondently, shuffling through her bag to see what was left. "Thanks."

"Uh ... it's the least I could do," Maria mumbled. "You're welcome."

The girls ignored her as they pawed through the piles of material on the floor, Melina groaning as she lifted up the ring attire she'd been planning on wearing the next week. "Well, there goes that idea."

"Jillian could always send you a new outfit."

"I guess." Sighing, the Women's Champion leaned back on her haunches. "That was the only thing in my bag, aside from a couple of workout pants. I don't see what they gain from doing this."

"They wanted ..." Maria spoke up, only to be interrupted by Victoria.

"Maria now is not the time."

"But I know what they ..."

"Maria," Victoria cut in warningly, knowing that she had to silence the Diva before Melina lost her cool. "Stop."

"But ..."

"Kanellis, why are you helping us anyway?" Melina asked scathingly. "We're not exactly on top of the popularity list around here."

"Because I know what they're doing! Or wanting to do! I can help you!"

Staring at each other blankly, the Diva's held a quick conference, communicating with their eyes. Speaking in one voice, the Diva's looked at Maria with fierce expressions. "What do you know?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pressing redial for what seemed like the thousandth time, Chris jumped out of the taxi without even paying the driver. Not prepared to miss out on the fare, the cabbie jumped out of the car and moved to chase him down the tunnel into the building, only to be stopped by security. "That guy owes me a fare!"

"Who, Benoit?"

Jack and Mike watched in amusement as the guy battled with security, desperate to get his money. "I bet Benoit hasn't skipped out on a cab fare in his life," Mike mused quietly to his friend. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I'd put my money on Lilian," Jack paused, sticking out his hand. "Mike, give me your wallet."

"What? Why?!"

"Just give me your wallet," Jack said irritably. Dutifully he did as he was asked, handing it over. Jack pulled out a wad of cash and handed it over to the cabbie. "Buddy, here's your money. Now rack off."

"Hey! That's my cash!" Mike protested.

"Chris will pay you back later," the referee replied as they headed through the halls after the Smackdown wrestler. "For now, let's just find out what's going on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who's the invalid now?"

"Lilian, shut up!" Jillian groaned playfully as the nurse dressed her wound, bandaging her shoulder. "You are, you're the one who's on crutches, don't forget that!"

"How can I?" Lilian rolled her eyes. "Considering I can't even walk two steps without you checking up on me, I think I've got that down."

"Hey," Jillian winced as the nurse placed pressure on her bandage to tape it to her skin. "If it wasn't me, it'd be Mel, and if it wasn't Mel, it'd be Vic ..."

"And if it wasn't Vic, it'd be Chris," Lilian sighed. "When he finds out about this, he's going to freak."

"And you love him for it," the blonde teased slyly. "Come on, admit it. You love the fact that the second something goes wrong, all it takes is a phone call from Chris to make it all better."

Lilian blushed furiously. "That's a lie!"

Her friend raised an eyebrow as the nurse helped her off the bed. "Then what's the truth?"

Pausing for a second, Lilian smirked. "It's not the phone calls ..."

Jill snorted. "Bullshit." Heading over the bench she sat down next to Lil, holding onto her shoulder. "What is it then?"

"It's the hugs, and the kisses he gives me when he thinks I'm not looking that really help," She whispered. "I wish he was here."

"I know Lilian," Jillian said comfortingly, taking the Diva's hands in her own. "But he'll be back soon."

"He's my best friend Jill."

"I think he's more than that." Falling quiet, Lilian just stared at the floor as Jillian rolled her eyes. "Alright then," she said finally, realising that she wasn't going to get the answer she was after. "Let's get out of here and make some phone calls, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrelling down the corridor Chris almost bowled down Ken and Johnny, the two glancing at each other before chasing after him. Mike and Jack were both still hot on his heels, Chad jumping out of Chris's way to let him past before joining the footrace to catch up with him. "Chris?" Mike panted. "What's going on?"

Chris ignored the senior official, moving his attention to Johnny. "Where's Melina?"

"Diva's dressing room," Ken spoke up before Johnny had a chance. "With Victoria and Maria."

The wolverine's head snapped back. "Maria?! What the hell is she doing there?" Reaching the door first he yanked it open, virtually pulling it off its hinges. "Melina? Vic? Are you in here?"

"We're here," Victoria replied automatically, reacting to the panic in her friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Did you get onto Lilian and Jill?"

"No," Melina shook her head. "Why?"

Making eyes with her boyfriend Melina gestured for Johnny to close the locker room door. He did so, ushering everyone into the middle of the room so Chris could explain his strange behaviour. "I rang the girls, and got Christy on the phone. Lilian was hysterical, and all I could hear was sounds of a scuffle in the background," he said shakily. "I've been trying to ring them both for the last hour, and I'm getting nowhere."

Cold blood ran through Victoria's veins as Maria's eyes widened. "What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know," Chris said with a whisper. "What if ..." The entire group fell silent, each quietly visualising what might have happened to Lilian and Jill. Ken came forward to place a reassuring hand on Victoria's arm, before she slipped her hand into his with a gentle squeeze. It was only when Chad began to speak that a cell phone rang out through the air. All heads shot toward the noise, Melina fumbling with the flip top, her shaking fingers struggling to open it.

"Hello?" Listening for a few seconds Melina's facial muscles tightened before relaxing. "She did what?" The Diva bellowed. "Wait, are you both okay? She what?!" Chris looked like he was about to explode waiting for her to finish the call. Glancing at him warily, Melina addressed the speaker on the phone once more before hanging up. "Uh ... We're all here. Let me tell them. Give me five minutes. Okay Jill."

"What'd she do?" Maria asked quietly. "Are they okay?"

"They're okay," Melina nodded. "Uh ..." Scanning the room she took a deep breath and began to speak again. "I think Steph should be here for this."

There was a knock on the door, and in walked Stephanie with Bobby Lashley; John and Edge still out competing in the main event. "We've got problems. Jillian just rang me."

"She's been stabbed in the shoulder," Melina broke in, knowing the news would come easier from her. "With a pen knife," she finished awkwardly as Chris paled. "Lilian is okay, Chris, shocked, but okay."

"And Jill?" Johnny asked softly, wrapping his arms around Melina's waist. "Is she alright?"

"She's going to be," Stephanie answered stiffly, voice softening under Ken's glare. It was becoming increasingly apparent that as much help as Stephanie was, she simply didn't understand the bond that these girls had formed. "It was only a superficial wound. They've both been cleared to go home. Jillian will have limited mobility in her arm for a week or so, but she'll struggle through. Christy bolted from the scene; we don't know where she is."

"They're not going back to Lilian's are they?" Jack asked in alarm. "What if Christy comes back to target them again? As great as Jill is at protecting Lil, she's now injured. They can't stay there."

"Where are they supposed to go?"

Everyone turned around, grateful that Mike had asked the question they all wanted to know the answer too.

"They're more than welcome to go to my place," Victoria spoke up. "Only, my parents are in my house while we're over here. I really don't think Lil would want them involved."

"There's our place," Johnny replied for both himself and Melina. "But it's kind of out of the way, considering they're on the East Coast and we're on the West." His girlfriend nodded as she rested her arms on top of his, glad he had the sense to put their apartment forward. She was still slightly shaken by Jillian's tone on the phone. "Jillian knows our landlord, she could get in no problems."

Sitting on the edge of the group Chris had his head in his hands. This was so damn surreal. Lilian had been in danger, and he hadn't been able to do a frigin' thing about it. "Lilian has a key to my house. Half her wardrobe is there, as well as all of the junk that doesn't fit in her apartment."

"I guess that's settled then," Stephanie smiled tightly as they all stared at Chris in surprise. They should have known that Chris would have put his place forward. "I'll go and make some calls, get them some flights." Steph slipped out of the room without a backward glance, leaving one question unanswered for the majority of the people in the room.

"What is Christy's problem anyway?" Mike asked uneasily. Melina and Chris looked at each other in shock as they realised that even after all this time, no one had any idea of the real reason Christy was involved in this mess. Johnny knew, but he wasn't the type to go around telling everyone. As it was, Victoria and Ken had no idea either, and they were at the heart of the ordeal. "I know Shane has his issues, but Christy ... it doesn't add up."

With a slight nod of his head, Chris indicated to Mel that it was okay to tell them at least the barest basics. Leaning back against Johnny she gave a tiny sigh before beginning the sordid story. "I don't think I need to tell you all that whatever is said in here does not get repeated, and no matter what, does not get mentioned to Lilian." As they all nodded seriously, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Christy is after Lilian ... because she thinks, for whatever reason, that Lilian killed her mother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!" Kicking a chair across the room, he swore loudly. He had lost. Again.

"Shawn," Candice admonished tiredly. "That sort of language isn't going to solve anything. You lost. John pinned Edge. Crying won't make it better."

"Candice. Shut up."

"What the hell did you do?" Shane yelled suddenly in the corner. "What did you do?!"

Seething, Shawn turned to Shane, about to blow up at him. "Shane, for the last fucking time ..."

"What Shawn?" Shane swung around, eyes murderous. His hand was squeezed around his cell, blood rising in his face. A squawk was heard through the phone, and Shane glared at it in disgust before throwing it to the floor. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Stepping up to stare Shane directly in the eyes, Shawn looked like he was about to explode. "Where is this going?" He demanded. "Shane, that's another loss for us, one you could have helped prevent. Randy and I could have used your help out there!"

The former Hardcore Champion was silent for a long minute before letting loose. "Look, what the hell do you want me to do? I can't co-ordinate all of your exploits! Where the hell were you earlier when we implemented the first part of our plan? We could have used you to take out Mark! But no, YOU had to get ready for your match!"

"I believe that while I'm here," Shawn muttered in frustration, "My first responsibility is in the ring, no matter who I answer too."

"Well straighten your priorities out," Shane snapped. "You know, it's hard enough dealing with that little renegade back in the States without worrying about you too."

Shawn paused. "Renegade?"

"Christy, stupid as she is, broke into Lilian's apartment. She stabbed Jillian, and now they're on the move. She's fucked up everything!"

"Could have told you she's nothing but a good lay," Randy smirked, Torrie sitting on his lap.

"And I can tell you I don't need your opinion!" Shane shot back. Randy shrugged, turning his attention back to the Diva. Like he truly cared what was going on.

The Heartbreak Kid scoffed. "You don't need to be worried about me? Then you stay here. I'll go and get things done."

Storming out the door he crashed into Maria, the Diva waiting nervously outside. Shane eyeballed her from head to toe, suspicious of her sudden appearance.

"And where the hell do you think you've been?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering out into the hall, Chris ran into Stephanie. The former Smackdown General Manager wordlessly handed him her phone and disappeared back into the locker room to give him some privacy.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly into the cell. "Jill?"

"Hey Chris," came the strained reply. "How are you?"

"A little better than you right now, I imagine," he chuckled, knowing that Jillian wouldn't be asking him for sympathy. "I owe you."

Jillian smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about it. "Don't mention it. Is there anything I can do for you while we're hanging out at your place?"

"Just make sure you take it easy on that arm Jillian."

The blonde rolled her eyes. This must be a tiny taste of how Lilian felt sometimes. "Yes Dad," she retorted sarcastically. "I'll get right on it. Lifting weights in no time."

"Jillian," Chris said warningly.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled. "Hang on, someone here wants to say hello."

"Hi," a tiny voice spoke up through the phone. The tension in Chris's face vanished instantly, knowing that she was well enough to be able to speak to him at least. "Chris?"

"Hey Li," he replied softly. "Are you okay?" A sniffle came through the phone, and he knew she was trying hard not to cry. "What happened?"

"Christy showed up ... and ... she ... she attacked Jill, Chris! She was here for me," Lilian whispered as the tears started to run down her face. "She wanted to take me out."

"But you're okay," he soothed. "She didn't get the chance, did she?"

"No," Lilian replied softly. "Jillian saved me. It's just ... I wish you were here Chris."

His heart virtually leapt into his throat. "I wish I was there too Li. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now than with you."

"When are you guys coming home?"

"Soon," he promised her, making a silent wish under his breath. If he had his way, he'd be on the plane home tomorrow. "Are you and Jillian going to be okay at my place until we get back?"

"I think so. We fly out in the morning," she added quietly. "We're just back at the apartment packing some things. We'll be okay."

"I know," he replied, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "I guess I'll let you go then. Make sure you get your rest, alright?"

"Yup," She nodded warily, trying to stay awake. "I..."

"What is it Li?" He asked in concern. "Everything okay?"

"I guess," she smiled hollowly. "Good night Chris."

"Good night Li. Take care of yourself, okay? Love you."

She smiled at his farewell. She was forever saying 'love you' to him, but getting him to say it back was nothing short of a minor miracle. Her mouth tried to form the words, but no sound came out. "Goodbye Chrissy."

"How's lover boy?" Jillian teased as Lil hung up the phone. "Lost without you?"

"More like the other way around," Lilian muttered with a blush. "Look, Jillian, about earlier ..."

Grasping Lilian's hand Jillian waved away her attempt at thanks. "It's nothing. If you were in my position, you would have done the same, I'm sure."

"But Jill," the ring announcer protested. "You don't even know what's going on and still you're here."

"I know what I need to know," Jillian responded gently. "Enough for me to be here right beside you. Any friend of Mel's is a friend of mine Lillian. You're my friend."

The sincerity in Jillian's voice made Lilian certain she meant it. Squeezing her eyes shut Lilian took a deep breath. "Christy is here because she thinks I killed her mother." Enveloping the older woman in her arms, Jillian held her for a moment. The pain was virtually radiating off of her, and Jill wished she knew a way to make it stop. "There was an accident ..."

Seeing the discomfort in her friend's eyes Jillian nodded. "It's alright Lil," she murmured softly. "You can tell me in your own time." Releasing her now, the Smackdown Diva spied the time out of the corner of her eye. "Alright. We've got a plane to catch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris entered the locker room again, listening as Steph prattled on. "So Bobby has decided to give his ECW title to my father in the hope that it will distract Shane from bothering Lilian, at least until she gets back here and we can protect her."

"How noble," Ken muttered sarcastically to Victoria, something that didn't escape the attention of Jack and Chad who both snorted loudly. "Now all he needs is his knighthood."

Stephanie glared at Ken who raised his eyebrows back at her. "Yes Stephanie?"

"As I was saying," she remarked dryly. "Bobby will be dropping the belt to my father as soon as possible. That way, he'll be able to keep Shane busy. If we play our cards right, John will be able join him in doing so."

Edge asked Stephanie a question as she handed a sheet of paper to Mike, the senior referee passing it to John who studied it carefully. "Steph what about the fans, what are they going to think?"

"It doesn't matter what they think."

"Gee, that must be the patented McMahon way of thinking," Victoria whispered to Chris, trying to see how he was holding up. He was about to reply when Johnny came in the door, returning from catering. The former Intercontinental walked in with a smile, something that quickly turned upside down as he surveyed the room.

"Guys," he said carefully, not wanting to seem too anxious. "Where's Mel?"

Everyone jumped out of their seats, searching for the Women's Champion. Chad scratched his head, trying to recall where he'd seen her last. Raw had been over for nearly two hours by this point, almost everyone having already vacated the arena. He remembered the Diva telling him she was going to find a trainer to check her wrist ... but he didn't remember her coming back...

Johnny's voice grew louder as his anxiety began to show. "Number one, where did she go, and number two, who the hell let her go out there alone?!"

"She went to find a trainer ... half an hour ago," Chad said quietly as he stared at the floor. "Johnny, I'm sorry, I said I'd go with her but she insisted she'd be okay."

Swearing under his breath Johnny clenched his fists together. It wasn't Chad's fault. If Melina wasn't so damn headstrong...

A loud shriek filled the air, echoing throughout the near empty building. "Get your hands off me, you dirty creep!!" A voice shouted in indignation. "I hate you! Get the fuck away from me!"

Spinning on his heel Johnny bolted through the door and down the hall, Ken, Chris and Vicky hot on his trail. "Melina? Where are you?!"

"Johnny!" Jack yelled, grabbing at this friends arm as he ran past. "Wait! Let us come and help!"

"No! You guys stay here," Vicky butted in. "We've got this."

"Melina!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the fuck away from me!" Melina repeated hotly, pushing Shawn in the chest. A devious smirk spilt across his face as she failed to dissuade him. "Back off."

"Melina, I have a problem with you," he drawled as he cornered the Diva back against a water cooler. "You're just an obstinate little bitch. I don't appreciate your attitude. And now, I'm here to do something about it."

"I won't let you touch me," she replied calmly, realising she couldn't lose her cool. "Not again. I refuse to let you do to me what you did to Lil. I am not going to let you anywhere near Vicky. We know what you're planning, Shawn, and when you strike again we'll be ready. You can count on it."

Shawn grabbed her by the back of the head, wrenching her face forward to his. "You'll never know. You can be sure of that." Eyes full of loathing he drew her lips to his and kissed her roughly. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he moaned in pleasure, his other hand on the back of her thigh, dangerously near the hem of her skirt. Melina arched her back suddenly, trying to force him away, but to her dismay his hand simply rose higher, fingers nearing the line of her bikini bottom. A low groan could be heard in her throat as she flailed her arms erratically, desperately trying to push him off. Before Shawn could cause any further damage, his head was ripped away from Melina's, a fist connecting with his face. An incensed Johnny slammed the older man against the opposite wall as Victoria caught Melina before she fell. "Mel!"

"I'm fine Vic, let me go! I want to fight! Let me at him!"

"Melina, let's go." Victoria said quickly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Standing tall she used to arms to block Melina from Johnny and Shawn, the Women's Champion straining against the hold. "Mel..."

"No," Melina retorted stubbornly, trying to push past the Diva. "I said, let me at him!"

"Vicky, get her out of here," Johnny said numbly. "Melina, I love you, but I don't want you to see this." Maria rushed up behind Melina and turned her round, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Trying to resist, Melina shoved her away, but Victoria steered her back in the right direction.

"Come on Melina," Maria murmured softly. "Let's get you out of here."

Seeing she was about to object again, Victoria placed her hand firmly against Mel's lips. "No. Mel, you look a mess. Let's get you into some sweats and a shirt at least, okay? Then you can kick all the ass you want." The raven haired Diva proceeded to usher her best friend down the hall and safely away as Johnny launched himself at Shawn, pummelling him with his fists. He was a man possessed, focused on one thing – breaking the Heartbreak Kid in two.

Ken stood watching with a harsh smile as Chris arrived on the scene. "Don't even think about stopping him Chris," Ken warned. "He deserves this."

"Stop him?" Chris asked in bemusement, fire in his eyes. "Oh hell no Ken, I don't plan on stopping him. I'm going to help him."

Stepping forward, Chris placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder. Spinning him around he slammed his open palm up the side of Shawn's nose, effectively crushing it to one side. Shawn yelled out in pain as Johnny kicked him in the back, forcing him to stumble forward and crash through a crate sitting next to the wall. Absolutely fuming, Chris and Johnny stood over him as he rolled over to face them. Johnny planted his foot in the middle of Shawn's sternum, limiting his lung capacity.

"If you touch Melina again," he said shakily, burning with anger. "I swear to God, I'll kill you with my bare hands. No one ever gave you the right to put your hands on any woman, let alone someone as beautiful and sincere as her."

Shawn choked out a hollow laugh. "Nitro, the bitch was begging me for it."

Chris was on the ground instantly, picking up Shawn by the scruff of his shirt. "Don't you ever, call her a bitch. The same goes for Li." He added momentarily. "If you touch her, speak to her, hell, even look at her again, I will shove your head so far up your own backside you'll be recalling what you had for breakfast yesterday. What you did to her was reprehensible," he swallowed. "If I had my own way, you'd be strung up by your balls right now." Chris slammed Shawn's head back down to the concrete below. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being Shawn, even more so for following Shane."

Behind them, Ken cleared his throat. "Guys? Asshole alert, twelve o'clock."

Moving to stand beside Ken, Chris and Johnny scowled as Randy, Umaga, and Kenny approached from down the hall. "Oh, don't tell me we missed out on our invitations to the 'Johnny, Ken and Chris try to act tough' extravaganza."

"No," Ken said plainly, rolling down his sleeves. "But you're just in time for the 'Shawn Michael's and friend's pity party'. Shawn's lucky he got here early, he got the best seats in the house."

"Kennedy," Randy sighed. "You have a big mouth."

"Randy," Ken sighed back with irritation. "You have the biggest ego of anyone I've ever met. It's a miracle you can still fit in the building."

The six men stood there, staring each other down. The atmosphere was tense if anything – Chris, Ken and Johnny were set on getting retribution, Kenny and Randy there for the sake of Shane, Umaga there for ... well, there because he was told to be. Silence reigned over the group until Shawn groaned from his spot on the floor, reminding the guys of why they were there. Turning back to him, Johnny was the first to move.

"You bastard," he growled viciously. Setting his boot into the side of the Heartbreak Kid, Chris followed suit and launched himself at Randy, leaving Ken to attack Kenny. The former US Champion shrugged and grabbed Kenny's arm, twisting it violently behind his back. Kenny cried out in pain and bent down, using his momentum to throw the bigger man over his shoulders. Ken landed on the ground with a thud, causing Umaga to walk over and stare at him curiously.

Looking up at him somewhat warily Ken swallowed hard, having never have been so close to the behemoth before. "Ah Chris? Little help?" He asked hopefully. The Samoan Bulldozer lifted his thumb menacingly, aiming for Ken's throat. Suddenly, Bobby Lashley appeared out of nowhere and speared the Intercontinental Champion to the side. Scrambling to his feet, Ken grabbed the chair that Kenny was swinging around and brought it down upon the young Superstars head three times. Kenny remained standing, tackling Ken to the ground. The pair rolled on the floor, and straight into Chris and Randy, the latter being knocked off his feet.

"Son of a bitch," Randy grunted, as he tried to escape Chris's grasp. The older man was simply too fast, straddling the Legend Killer and continually chopping his chest. Realising that it he going to take more than just strength to get him out of this one, Randy feigned a yawn. "Is this all you've got Benoit? Now I know how unsatisfied Lilian feels."

Chris saw nothing but red as Randy took advantage of the distraction, rolling them so he was on top of Chris. "Take that back," he spat. "Or you'll be sorry you got out of bed this morning Orton."

"No." He answered with the cold and calculating precision of a criminal.

Chris's eyes were unforgiving as he used all of his strength to toss Randy across the hall, straight into a table that had been leaning against the stage equipment. Watching as Randy's head bounced off of a metal beam, the Smackdown Superstar stalked over to where Johnny was brawling with Shawn. The Heartbreak Kid was bleeding profusely from the face, and was grabbing at his knee frantically. Twisted awkwardly when he had been propelled through the stage equipment, Shawn's knee had him in agony. Sweat poured off his head as he writhed desperately on the ground, trying to push Melina's boyfriend off of himself. Johnny was running on pure adrenaline, unaware of the fact he was still scraping with the former Heavyweight Champion. All he saw was red.

"Johnny," Chris spoke in his usual monotone. "Trade."

Glancing up at Chris Johnny nodded. Slapping Shawn once more across the face, hard, he made his over to Randy, placing the wrestler in a rough choke. A few feet away Kenny was on top of Ken, pounding into him relentlessly. Bleeding from both the nose and the mouth, Ken was spluttering, trying to force his way into a sitting position. Reaching blindly out to his side he grabbed a wooden door stop, slamming it into the side of Kenny's head. Tumbling backward, Kenny fell on top of Umaga, the move having a domino effect, causing Umaga to fall on top of Bobby. The force of their combined weight resulted in a massive boom echoing down the hall, attracting the attention of the worst possible person...

"Stephanie? What on earth was that?!" Vince asked sternly, peering over his glasses. Glancing up nervously she swallowed heavily.

"It was probably just the guys packing up Dad," she replied with a forced smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure," he frowned, climbing to his feet and heading to the door. "Wait here."

"But Dad!"

"Wait here Stephanie."

Watching in horror as her father disappeared out the door, Stephanie fumbled with her pager. God, John, she thought. Please pick up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, I'm okay!"

"For someone who's 'okay', you sound a little rattled Perez," John commented from the doorway. "Let us take you to get checked out."

"The only place I'm going," The brunette snapped. "Is back out there, to go and find my boyfriend."

"Johnny is going to be fine," Chad soothed. "Melina, Chris and Ken aren't going to let anything happen to him."

"It's not him she's worried about," Jack broke in. "It's the guys he's kicking the crap out of for daring to lay a hand on her that Mel is concerned about. Right, Mel?"

"At least someone around here has me pegged," Melina grumbled. The Diva winced as Maria pulled her sleeve off of her shoulder and gently wiped away a smear of blood. Hissing at the antiseptic, she looked at the crowd around her. "What the hell are you all still doing here? John, get out there! If you're going to be one of us, you're going to fight like the rest of us!"

John began to fight back but thought better of it. His pocket began to buzz and as he pulled out the pager Stephanie had given him his expression changed from irritation to concern. "Uh ... Good point Mel. I'm gonna go see what I can do."

"Why?" Victoria asked in alarm. "Did you just get a message from Steph? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," he replied calmly. "I'm just going to go give them a hand," he said slowly, looking at Mike. The ref registered the Champ's expression and nodded slightly. Something was going on. "I'll be right back." Slamming the door behind him, John ran into Edge in the hall. "Man, there's a massive fight down near the trainers. Vince is on his way there."

Edge whistled softly. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Johnny and Chris apparently just beat the living crap out of Shawn."

Holding back a snort the Canadian raised his eyebrow in John's direction. "So what are we waiting for?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaping to their feet, the four stared each other down, each daring the other to make the first move. Randy was fading fast in spite of his best efforts to fight Johnny off, his eyes glazing over. Kenny smirked at Bobby and Ken, feeling extremely empowered with Umaga by his side. Shaking his head, Ken watched as his blood splattered everywhere, dripping from his nose and his mouth. Lifting his arm he wiped his face on it, catching sight of Chris out of the corner of his eye. The former World Champion had a chair wrapped around Shawn's knee, not even thinking as he slammed the majority of his weight on it. Shawn howled in pain, cursing at Chris as he continued to crush the ligaments in the Heartbreak Kid's knee.

"Benoit," Shawn choked out. "Stop, God, stop!"

Chris stopped momentarily, glaring down at Shawn as he whimpered. "Did you stop when Lilian asked you too? Or Melina? I don't think so. The way you violated them was a hell of a lot worse than I'm doing to you, so I'd advise you shut your mouth!"

Randy groaned as Johnny dropped him to the floor heavily before stepping over his limp body. "So Kenny," Johnny sneered. "What's this about Mickie I hear? Loose as a used rubber band?"

"You didn't," Kenny replied evenly, face turning purple. "There's a line, you crossed it."

"There's my girlfriend," Johnny replied with disgust. "Your friend tried to molest her. Not to mention her best friend, and a woman I consider family. I'll take that and react however the fuck I see fit."

Umaga grunted, stretching his hands in front of him. Cracking his neck he growled softly, stepping toward Bobby. Without warning, Edge flew around the corner and caught him in the stomach. The Samoan fell back and cracked his head on the concrete, the sound once again reverberating through the hall. John leaped over Randy on the ground and tried to pull Chris off Shawn but it was no use, Chris was determined to beat Shawn into oblivion. Johnny and Ken worked in tandem to beat down Kenny and Umaga as Bobby rushed to John's side. Randy was coming too, Edge noticed as he crawled past. What he didn't notice was the man standing behind him.

Vince McMahon looked on with fury as his Superstars tried to beat the living daylights out of each other. Sucking in a deep breath, he saw the blood on the floor, heard the cries of pain bouncing off the walls. "What in the holy hell is going on here??!!"

"MY OFFICE, NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This behaviour is unheard of!" Vince barked at Chris, Johnny, Bobby and Ken as they sat before him sullenly. "I will not tolerate this! Any of it!! What the hell do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Daddy," Steph tried to break in from the doorway where she stood with John. "I can assure you, this was a onetime occurrence, it will never happen again, I can assure you!!"

"Stephanie, when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it!" The Chairman bellowed. "I believe I was asking these four!"

"Dad ..."

"Stephanie!!"

"Just listen to me," she pleaded. "This is Shane's doing! I came to you earlier Dad, I told you about Shane and his friends taking out Mark! He ... he messed with Melina, with Lilian, and he's tried more than once to get me on side! I warned you about this, I told you to be careful!"

"Your brother?" Stephanie nodded as John slipped his arm around her. Vince closed his eyes, his head throbbing. Ken and Chris were bleeding all over his carpet and Johnny wasn't faring much better. He'd already had two of his main event stars taken to hospital, and now he had to contend with both his daughter and his son. "Fine." Turning to his talent he narrowed his eyes, not believing what he was about to say. "Benoit, Nitro, Kennedy. Pack your things, you're going home. Now get out of here." Standing in their seats they all nodded despondently and moved to leave. "One more thing. Benoit, don't worry about packing your belt. You're officially dropping the US Title. Kennedy, bring that Money in the Bank suitcase to me before you go," he uttered coldly. "You're not going to be able to use it while you're suspended. Indefinitely, might I add. Nitro, that includes you."

Steph's jaw dropped. "Dad, you can't!!"

"Stephanie, it's only fair," Vince replied evenly. "I will deal with the others accordingly. That means I need your belt Bobby." The ECW Champion nodded and left the room without a word, scowling as he went. "I'll speak to the rest of you when I'm ready."

The trio left the room, Stephanie and John staying behind to try and reason with her father. "How did you go?" Edge asked quietly as he waited to go in and face Vince on his own. "I heard the words 'dropping the title' and 'suspended'."

"You heard right," Ken sniffed with his nose full of tissue. "Good luck."

"Right back at ya," he grimaced slightly. "Vicky is cracking up back there."

"I am not!" A voice burst out in protest from behind them. Ken turned around and found his arms full of Diva. Grinning, he held her tightly before she drew back and examined him properly. "What the hell did you guys do?!"

"Let's just go back to the locker room Vic," he said softly, pushing her hair off of her face. "We'll explain everything then, I promise." Nodding meekly she hugged him again, but more gingerly this time. "It's okay," he murmured in her ear. "I'm sore, but not that sore."

Releasing him slowly she looked to Chris and Johnny, drawing them both in toward her. "Thank you guys."

"You don't need to thank us Vic," Johnny smiled sadly as he hugged his friend. "We did what we had to do."

Nodding shakily she squeezed his arm and gestured to the room behind her. "Mel's inside. Maria is with Jack and Chad, so ..."

Pushing past her Johnny headed inside without another word. As Victoria hugged Chris, he faced an empty room. "Melina?"

The shower was running, but his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Heading to the rear of the room, he found himself in the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up, the water still running.

"Mel?" Johnny heard a sniffle behind the shower curtain. Pushing push the plastic he looked down to see the Diva sitting fully clothed under the hot spray, mascara running down her face. She wasn't crying. There wasn't room for anymore tears. Without another word he pulled off his shirt and crawled into the shower with her and let her collapse against him. As Shawn's blood washed off of his skin, she shrank against his stomach and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his chin on her head he held her tightly, ignoring his pain as she battled with her own. "I got you babe. I got you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chucking his bags on the doorstep Chris reached deep into his pocket for his keys. He was finally home. Rummaging through his things he heard a sound on the other side of the door, and as he looked up his eyes met with those of a blonde ring announcer. "Hi."

"Hey," he answered tiredly. "I'm home."

"I know," she smiled delightedly. Lifting a hand to his face she felt the stitches above his brow. "You're hurt," Lilian added in a disappointed tone. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just a knock."

"A knock?" She repeated. "I don't believe you."

Dropping his eyes to her sides he decided to change the subject. "No crutches."

"Jill's got me walking without them." Hesitantly she stepped toward him, toying with the fingers on his right hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Li." Impulsively she threw her arms around him, loving the way she moulded against his body. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her in the air and carried her inside, setting her down in the hall. "Lord, I missed you so much."

Lilian moved to say something, but was silenced by the feel of his lips on hers. Unable to help it, a wide smile spread across her face, a tiny giggle escaping her mouth.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a little miffed. Tightening her grip she shook her head slightly.

"Nothing," she murmured softly. "Just shut up and kiss me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Liza, did this satisfy:D

Finished.


	15. The End WW On permanent hiatus

My hero died yesterday.

There are wrestlers, and then there are 'wrestlers'. There is the man who steps through the ropes, who is technically sound and able to do the job. Then there are **'wrestlers'.** Your Eddie Guerrero's, your Harts, your Sherri Martel's. Consummate professionals, who step into the ring, entertain their fans and capture them with their passion. Those rare few who capture the imagination of people everywhere; inspire them, make them want to make something of themselves, and truly influence them.

Chris Benoit was one of those rare few.

Chris Benoit was more than just 'a wrestler'.

He was a father, a husband, and a son. A brother, a legend, and a fan favourite. He was a future Hall of Famer. The night before he died, fans chanted his name at Vengeance. He wasn't there, but they wanted to see their Rabid Wolverine. "Roboto" wasn't the best on the microphone, and he won't be remembered for his shining personality. Yet he won that crowd over with his prowess and skill. They didn't care that two up and coming stars that were in the ring. Chants of "We want Benoit" were heard all over the arena.

In the eyes of many, he is a wrestling God.

A hero.

I don't think I can express what I'm feeling in words right now, but I'll try.

There was not one time that Chris went out into that ring and pulled off a bullshit match. He was 150 **on**, every time he stepped through those ropes. Chris was the definition of intensity, of passion, and of humility. There wasn't one opponent he didn't respect when he faced them. Like too many others, he lived for and gave his life for this business, the industry that he loved. Wrestling was his mistress.

Countless times did he manage to make me cry, the most notable being Wrestlemania XX and his tribute video to Eddie. He made me laugh during his interviews with Lilian Garcia and his feud with Chris Jericho. He made me smile when he congratulated Rey Mysterio after the Royal Rumble, and when he made Paul Heyman eat soap. Chris left me in awe during his matches with Triple H and Shawn, as well as the countless times he fought Kurt Angle.

Benoit was more of a father to me than my own father. Chris Benoit inspired me to become a part of the industry. He taught me the values of respect, of humility and the beauty of friendship. If it wasn't for Benoit, I can honestly say there would be a different person looking back at me in the mirror today. He was a man of honour and of strength, something that I wished my father could have been for me. I didn't know Chris personally, and I never had the pleasure of seeing him perform live, but he had a profound effect on me. More than anything I wanted to one day meet him and tell him this. I'm sure it wouldn't have fazed him. There is no way now he'll ever know just how much I appreciated him. I just wish I could see him one last time and let him know. He was the epitome of excellence. Determination, aggression and passion were three things synonymous with his name, his attitude, his persona. Three things I wish I could emulate in the fine fashion he did.

Today Chris made me cry hysterically for over six hours when the news of his passing was released. It made me sick to my stomach, literally. No words can explain the roller coaster of emotion that I experienced. For a man to suddenly die in the prime of his career, and for his wife and son to pass too, is unbelievable. To all those who say wrestling is not real, I challenge them to feel the pain Benoit's family, friends, and fans are going through right now. We're not mourning a scripted character. It's not a storyline. We're mourning a terrific human being. It's harsh reality.

I refuse to believe Chris had something to do with their deaths. Chris Benoit, during his long and illustrious career, was always a hero in my eyes. He was a just, honest man who demanded respect and gave everything for his fans. In death he remains the same. Don't try and label him for whatever may have happened. Think of all the times he made you laugh. Think of Wrestlemania when he made you laugh so hard because he made Triple H tap out. Remember the courage and discipline he showed in the 2004 Royal Rumble and remember that that is the Chris Benoit that will live on in the memories of fans everywhere.

In death he becomes immortal within the industry. Yet his spirit lives on forever.

My heart and prayers go out to the Benoit and Daus families. To Chris's friends, his WWE family and his fans. To Nancy's friends, fans and admirers. To little Daniel's friends and his classmates.

We'll never know what happened, and we'll never understand it. We don't want to accept it, but we know we have too.

Chris, you will never be forgotten. God bless, we love you, and we miss you.

REST IN PEACE CHRIS

(21ST May 1967 – 25th June 2007)

**A/N -**Working Women, as a result of Monday's events, will no longer be continued. I refuse to carry on the illusion that he is still alive in my story, when clearly he is no longer with us. I will miss Chris dearly, and it simply hurts too much to continue this story, or have the story without him. I want to thank everybody for reviewing, and supporting me with this fiction. This has been my most popular story to date and I want to thank you all for your criticisms, your ideas and your feedback. I am so grateful. I have made several friends while writing this, and don't think for a second that I won't keep going with the stories I'm co-writing with you guys. Thanks especially to Shan and Madison, and of course Katie. Thanks to Katie and Shan today for making sure I didn't go too crazy. I wish I could be there for you guys the way you were for me. These sorts of things really make you appreciate what you have.

For anyone wondering, I'm going away for a week starting Sunday. Hopefully I can clear my head and get back on here. Rumours and Drafted will be updated as soon as I get the chance. Take care everyone.


End file.
